


Seeds of Evil

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano's return, Clone Wars, Clone power, F/M, Jedi deaths, Killing of the innocents, Mass Murder, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, WIP, What if Fives and Kix stopped Order 66, What if Order 66 never happened, clone deaths, multi chapter fic, rexsoka, these tags really took a turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: The Clone war has unexpectedly ended. Palpatine was uncovered as the true Sith lord by a simple clone and executed. The Senate and The Jedi Council has revamped their codes. The Jedi are no longer warmongers, but peacekeepers. The Republic is victorious.Ahsoka Tano rejoins her beloved order in their new ways, but not everything is right. A new dark is spreading, one thought long to have died out. Drastic times call for dangerous measures and the clones are brought back from their retirement. Ahsoka Tano finally reunites with her Captain.They work to bring peace as General and Commander, fighting their feelings as war edges near, war with a faceless Sith.(Contains main points from OC characters, villains and clones.)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 130





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Republic rises at the fall of the Sith.

The Clone Wars came to a sudden end with very little information on how. Many generals and Sith leaders of the Separatist Alliance began to fall. With Asajj Ventress missing and General Grievous and Count Dooku dead, it seemed that the war was over. To most when hearing the news, the fighting had finally come to an end. However, behind the supposed victory, more evil stirred. When the enemy forces remained active and persistent, the Jedi Council became suspicious.

A lone clone medic of the Five-Oh-First, clone number CT-6116, called Kix, came before them with compelling evidence of a secret plan to betray the Jedi using the clones and chips planted into their brains, all linked back to Chancellor Palpatine. When confronted, the Chancellor fought back, only confirming the suspicion. When asked where he had learned of this information, the medic would only mention a clone named Fives and a series of investigations.

Palpatine, the secret Sith Lord, was killed by Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Once the real leader of the Separatist Alliance had been uncovered, rapid changes began to come to the Republic and its allied systems.

The seven years of peace after the death of Darth Sidious was a strange time. The revelation of Chancellor Palpatine’s secret plans shook every planet allied with the Republic. The newly-elected Chancellor Lyella Dontui struggled to reach a calming hand to the people the Republic relied on for support. After the betrayal and the near execution of the Sith Lord's plans, many doubted whether they could trust the Senate and its leader ever again. Luckily, Lyella was the middle-class daughter of a politician with no ties to any sketchy families, which had been the main factor of her rise of power. 

The first thing she had ordered; a peace treaty with the Separatists. However, without any Sith Lords to direct and fund their War, the Warlords and Generals of the opposition quickly lost power. The Separatist Alliance slowly crumbled away, many former allies turning to join the reformed Republic order when the fear of destruction disappeared. Many more became pacifists entirely. Only a few remained loyal to the lost cause, protesting the rule of the Senate across the universe.

While Lyella and the Senate worked on political matters, the Jedi worked on their former army. Deemed no longer necessary, the large clone army of two million had their mind chips removed and were offered the chance at life on a planet named Nirthis. The savannah-covered system would be a perfect place for the army to settle down and make a living farming or starting a family.

Many clones still felt that they could do more. Several stayed behind on Coruscant to work in more peaceful jobs, a far cry from their original training. The universe, for a short while, became safe. Yet, the few planets that still followed the former Separatist ways rebelled, at first only with words and strikes, only to grow more violent and oppressive.

It had just the mark of the seventh year of peace when reports came in of several more systems turning willingly to rebellion. A strange force seemed to gather, bringing loyal Separatists from all over the galaxy to action. The Jedi Council felt an ominous, dark being behind these attacks, something they feared and had not felt in so long. The protests began to gain power and devastation as Republic-controlled spaces became targets for terrorist attacks. Bombings, raids and mass shootings suddenly erupted up again on certain planets at a time.

The attacks were swift and calculated; happening in a few terrible bursts before fading away as quickly as they came. Bodies showed evidence of which systems ignored the Republic rule. When confronted, the Monarchs, Prime Ministers, Presidents and Regents of past Separatist planets who had joined willingly with the dark side so long ago became unresponsive.

In a desperate action, Chancellor Dontui reached out to the Jedi Council, who reluctantly turned down her plea, reorganizing their promise of peacekeeping. With so little resources left over from the Clone Wars and in need to do something to counter the efforts of the newly created Separatist Rebellion, the young Chancellor had to turn back to the very thing that had won the war; clones. With their ties to the Jango Fett copies, the Jedi Council agreed to gather the clones for peacekeeping missions and humanitarian services to the planets affected by the terrorism and protests.

A new era was coming to the galaxy…


	2. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka ponders how the return of the clone will affect the people, and herself.

When had she first heard that the Council had agreed to the bill that would bring back the clones, Ahsoka almost did not believe the words coming out of Barriss’s mouth. The clones? Her friends, brothers, the ones who both started the war, and ended it?

After leaving the Jedi order because of several lies that led to the blame of a terrible terrorist act being set upon her, Ahsoka had left the Order. She had not wanted to be in an Order so easily corrupted. After two, long years of wandering among the systems, living on her own and missing her friends and family, she heard of the Republic’s victory and the election of a new Chancellor. To help her finalize her decision, she heard of the new approach the Jedi Council was taking to maintain peace. Motivated by the promises she heard her old Masters and the new, young Chancellor were making to the galaxy, Ahsoka turned back to Coruscant and the Temple.

She was gladly accepted back, much easier than she had expected. Learning of how everything had changed was the most difficult part; to realize her Mentor had stepped down from the Order was among the hardest. Her Master, General Skywalker, the Chosen One, had settled down with a family! The sight of his Senator wife and two perfect children had brought Ahsoka to tears as they had gazed at the strange creature before them, their small minds so entranced by her lekku and long eyelashes.

The second challenge was to find out that Barriss, her old friend, the one who had betrayed her, had been released. The Mirialian girl had gone through the Jedi trials only months before Ahsoka’s return and had become a full force healer. After her vision of peace of the Temple had come true, she seemed much more accepting. After a long, tear-filled apology and days of sorrow for her wrong-doings, Ahsoka had decided to move past the incident and became trustful of her friend once again, even if just to an extent. 

The long reign of peace seemed so tempting and dream-like. The Togruta would never have to see clones and her friends die around her amid a flurry of fighting and endlessly journeying across the galaxy to fight a war she did not entirely understand. Yet, she still found herself missing it. Not the death, but more the action and feelings of power and constant excitement. Training younglings and accompanying senators on democratic missions could only entertain a young Jedi for so long.

Ahsoka missed working with the Five-Oh-First to protect the galaxy from the cruel fingers of the Separatists. It had been her purpose; now she felt like there was nothing a young Jedi could do that a Council Member could not.

Now, all that could be changing once again. With the reports of rebels leading destructive bombings and raids, it was soon time to recruit the clones again. Ahsoka had passed her trials shortly after returning; she was now a Knight and could be in line to lead a squadron of her own. Maybe she could see all her old friends; Jesse, Coric, Kix, who had been hailed a war hero for his efforts, and her Captain, Rex.

Ahsoka could only think fondly of the former Five-Oh-First leader; his heroics, loyalty and bravery in battle. He had saved her too many times to count, and vice versa. If there was one person to count on, it would be Rex, who had proved many times over that he had great loyalty to the Jedi.

The Togruta female had last seen him before she was running from the authorities that had wanted her capture after her framing. She had seen the hesitance in his actions and heard the small waver in his voice. He had wanted to tell the troopers that she was innocent, that she could not have done any of those horrible things. Yet the facts piled on top, and his duty was still to follow his orders.

Ahsoka had not heard much considering her old captain since. She knew he was alive and had retired to Nirthis, but she had no idea about his life on the largely clone-inhabited system. Had he finally abandoned his old ways and found a nice wife, had children? Had he ever missed the action of the war, as he was created for? Had he ever thought about his old Commander, wondering what had become of her?

When she heard about the clone's return, of course, her thoughts travelled to him. Would he come back to the fighting? Leave behind a perfect life to return to all the hate and loss?

“Ahsoka!” Barriss brought her friend back to the question she had asked. “Did you hear me? The Council wants a list of all the Jedi who wish to have a squadron of clones. Masters Kenobi, Unduli and Secura are on their way to Nirthis now.”

The Togruta blinked rapidly. “Uhm, yes. I will be happy to lead a squad again.” She gave her friend a warm smile, to reassure her anxious frown. “Are you worried about how this will affect the peace?”

Barriss shook her head, laughing softly to herself. “I know it is foolish. However, I am fretting that bringing the clones back will only make things worse.”

Ahsoka could understand her friend’s worries. The return of the clone army would bring nervous rumours and fear to the systems that trembled between the dangerous rebellion and the powerful Republic. Yet, it could save a lot of planets by using the strength of numbers to bring hope and supplies to their allies. The Jedi would no longer bring fighting ranks, but humanitarian missions. They had to hope that the benefits would outweigh the risks.

Barriss nodded respectfully to the fellow Jedi. “Good evening, Ahsoka.”

The Togruta found her friend’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Do not worry, Barriss. Everything will turn out alright.”

The Mirialian gave a small sigh, backing away down the hallway of the temple where she had found the Shilian. “You always were confident, Ahsoka.”


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful, mysterious woman has her own plans, ones that involve the Jedi.

The Geonosian hovered through the dark corridors, the air gloomy and damp as if far underground. The halls of the tomb were wet and cold compared to the dry landscape outside. The whole planet radiated something dark and dangerous. The atmosphere made you feel as if thousands of ancient eyes were watching your every move, whispering; _“You do not belong here.”_

Glitak did not want to belong to this wasteland either. Every second on the surface sent his tendons tightening in fear. However, this was the specific planet that lay with the coordinates of his boss. The strange female had suddenly contacted their general, whispering about great power and relief from the grip of the ‘weak-hearted Republic,’ as she had put it. The general had agreed and in two parsecs the Geonosian army was bombing systems they had never heard of.

Glitak was supposed to spy on the Jedi; his team used their climbing skills and wings to hide all over systems across the galaxy. He did not like the job, or agree with the Queen’s decision. What power could they really have? This ‘Empress’ as she demanded to be called, only gave them orders. She told them nothing about her real plans.

Eventually, he burst out into an open room. The dark interior spread around him, cracked rock, cobwebs and gray stone carved with intricate designs. He clicked nervously, setting down onto the cold floor. His eyes adjusted to the new surroundings and that was when he noticed the creature sat upon a black throne. Engulfed in shadows, all he could make out was a set of curving horns and burning eyes.

“Creature,” the Empress hissed in a smooth, accented voice laced with displeasure as if she had been interrupted. “Do you have a report for me?”

Glitak ducked his head, retelling his group’s findings on the clone planet of Nirthis. He had no idea what any of this meant, but it was supposedly not his business.

The Empress narrowed burning amber eyes thoughtfully. “Four Jedi on Nirthis? Which Jedi?”

Glitak answered carefully, afraid one wrong word could send him into trouble. Just the aura radiating off this ‘Empress’ was enough to keep a tense situation. _Luminara, Obi-Wan, Aayla and a padawan._ The _padawan._

The Empress clicked her tongue thoughtfully as if copying the language of the insectoids. “Four negotiators, it sounds to be. My brother has always been keen with his words.” She suddenly stood in one graceful motion, pacing over to stand before the spy. He cowered below her in submission.

“I think our efforts have been successful,” she purred, flashing a small number of white teeth. “The Jedi have given in. They will recruit the clones, as suspected.”

Glitak hesitated, tapping his claws together. With a long pause, his hearts pounding, he asked in Geonosian, “Why do you care so much about the Jedi? I would think this peace-keeping Chancellor would be your target. She is our biggest problem, convincing other systems to join her cause.”

The Empress studied him for another small eternity. With a small shock to him, she leaned down and placed a hand on the Genonosian’s bony shoulder. “Why, I thought you understood.” The Empress let out a small gasp, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. Her voice grew harsh as she sneered, “I give you power, and you do not question my orders.”

Something round and cold was pressed into his chest plate, only to erupt in a harsh, red light. A burning pain sliced through his body, sending a pained hiss escaping from his mouth. The light began to fade, and so did the shadowy room, the pain, and all the confusing missions that made no tactical sense to him. The last thing he saw was the Empress and her blazing orange eyes, reflecting the glow of the lightsaber she removed from his chest.


	4. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padawan Azila finds himself on the mission to Nirthis, accompanying his master as the Jedi once again recruit the clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Sorry about that, but I felt I had to properly start off Lor'nai's story. It is very sad and very interesting! Thanks to a fellow Tumblr blog, I can now comment on my works. Thanks! Now, enjoy.

Lor’nai was waiting for his Master. Again.

Master Aayla Secura was busy burrowed in yet another council meeting. Having a Jedi Master as a mentor granted the Padawan several unique advantages and missions, yet it was a very challenging apprenticeship. His Twi’lek mentor insisted he was to be trained to the full extent she could, finding every small chance to teach him a skill or lesson. They seemed very busy, despite the end of the Clone Wars six years before Lor’nai had even started to train under her.

Lor’nai had come into the order when he was seven years old, during the fifth year of peace. Aayla Secura had been on her way to meet a senator, just about to enter hyperdrive above Coruscant before finding a lone ship floating aimlessly in the black space. Upon bringing it aboard, they found a small, blue-skinned boy clutching helplessly to the body of a clone. The boy’s father had been a deserter announced dead years before.

He was brought before the Jedi council and Senate, to extract any possible information. His story had been incredible; he told them he was six when he looked, acted and sounded much older, perhaps ten or more. He featured pale blue skin and strange white markings like those of a Togruta. His dark hair was the only evidence that the hybrid was half-human as he insisted; no Homosapien could have the bright blue eyes he bore.

However, he insisted he had no mother. He told them in a shaking, nervous voice that his father had taken him at a young age and escaped their planet to avoid the pirates that had killed his father. The only thing that he would admit was that he aged twice as fast as his clone father and knew all about the war, Coruscant and the Jedi from his clone parent.

The boy showed he knew extensive amounts of Republic information and strategies from the Clone Wars, proving his clone heritage. When the Jedi masters searched his Force signature to find out if he had been telling the truth, they stumbled upon a faint fire they only Jedi had. A decision was made, and a year later the boy, who called himself Lor’nai, became a Padawan to his rescuer.

Lor’nai found that Jedi training was easy when it came to practicing his Jedi battle strategies, lightsaber skills or acrobatics but struggled when it came to the Force abilities. Creating his lightsaber had taken him weeks. He could only lift two things at a time, and nothing heavier than he was. Aayla tried to stay patient, but even she had to step away in frustration as her strange Padawan failed to keep his books afloat.

The hybrid boy knew he was not very skilled at anything other than fighting. He tried, but could not hold onto the weak flow of force he felt around him at all times. It did not help that he was only nine, but acted, looked and felt eighteen. A side effect of his modified-clone blood, which made others far more expectant of him.

Of course, he had received his force powers and looks from his other side. He knew who his mother had been, and the name of the species she was. He could not tell anyone else this. Instead, he tried to act like a normal Padawan who had come to the temple, despite looking old enough to become a Knight.

Lor’nai jolted as an irritated voice interrupted his deep thoughts. He had not noticed the blue Twi’lek coming out of the Council's War Room, following the rest of the Jedi Masters as they dispersed. “Padawan! Do you need anything else?”

The hybrid boy focused his bright gaze on his master, standing with her hands resting on top of her hips. “Uh, no. Wait, what were you saying?”

Aayla pursed her painted pink lips in displeasure. “Were you not listening?” She shook her head, lekku swaying. “I had said, we are going on a mission to Nirthis. We are taking the cruiser, so I was asking if you needed to bring anything with you.”

The Twi’lek began to follow the departing Jedi through the corridors, not waiting for her Padawan to answer. He started after her, boots squeaking on the polished floors as he jumped forward to catch up to her. “Wait, Nirthis, Master? The Clone planet?”

“Yes,” she answered without looking back. “The Council has initiated a plan. The Senate came up with it. We are merely carrying it out.” Lor’nai ran his fingers through his dark hair, tugging on his Padawan braid which was adorned with two yellow beads. “Plan? What plan? Plan for what?” He had an idea, but could not bring himself to ask. After all, the Jedi were peacekeepers, not warmongers, not anymore. What would they be doing to counter the terrorist attacks sending panic through the allied systems?

Master Secura glanced over her shoulder at her Padawan. “The Council has agreed to rally the retired clones to aide the planets affected by the violence.” Lor’nai could sense the anger and strain coming weakly from his Master as if she were attempting to hide it from the younger Jedi.

“The clones! Master, I thought the Jedi were not going to fight the Separatist Rebels!” Lor’nai put on a burst of speed to stride shoulder-to-shoulder with the Twi’lek. Aayla quickly whipped around, planted her feet into the ground, and grabbed her Padawan's shoulders.

“Why are you questioning the council and I, Padawan?” She asked him firmly. “The Senate convinced us that the clones would be directed by the Jedi, who would lead them on humanitarian missions only. The Republic's military can handle the rest of the violence. Understand now, Lor’nai?”

Lor’nai dipped his head, guilt of his dimness building in his chest. “Yes, Master. Thank you.”

The Twi’lek Jedi let him go, her lips turning up in a small smile. “Do not worry, Padawan. I have trained you well. If defending ourselves is what we are forced to do, we will.” With that, she led him down the long halls once again. Her words only managed to soothe his worries and anxiety for a short time. When they reached their cruiser, _the Compassion,_ and began floating up into space following the Masters Kenobi and Unduli and their ships, he could not help but wonder if the clones would really be helpful in the end. 

___________________

Nirthis was a dusty yellow colour, dotted with green of all living shades. The planet wasn’t impressively large or beautiful from space, yet Lor’nai could imagine how wonderful it would be on the surface. After all, it had been chosen for the clones for its rainbow of species already living there.

Looking through the viewing panes of the bridge, the Padawan gazed down at the rapidly growing world. The land beyond would be filled with clones, all retired from the terrible war, the fighting, the death, all starting new lives with their brothers. It was almost similar to his own life, escaping from the distant memories and turmoil with his mother’s people.

_Would father have found this place? Would he have come here to reunite with his brothers?_

“Padawan,” Aayla greeted the boy as she strode into the bridge, followed by the Admiral. The Coruscanti man took up his position before the transparisteel. No longer needed for fights, the Admirals had not been needed to fly the cruisers for a long time. The current Admiral, a man named Litreal, grinned with long lost passion as he stood at the bridge of his ship again.

Master Secura hovered behind her Padawan, softly meeting his gaze as he dipped his head to her. Her face betrayed her worry. “We are going to be landing soon. How do you feel about meeting your uncles?”

Lor’nai tensed his jaw, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His father had never failed to mention his clone brothers; how each and every one, despite being the same flesh and blood, never managed to be similar. He knew they would not feel comfortable with him, not after realizing his father was a deserter. The only hope was that the clones would still feel loyalty to their kin.

“A little anxious,” Lor’nai admitted. “I don’t think they will like the fact that my father left the GAR.”

Aayla was distracted by the Admiral. “General Secura, we are entering the atmosphere. You should start heading down to the hanger.”

The Twi’lek gave her Padawan a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Come, Lor’nai. We will be landing soon.” The Padawan followed her dutifully, trying, and failing, to push away the icy pit of fear in his chest.

By the time the Jedi had reached the main doors of the cruiser, it had already landed on the outskirts of the main village, neighbouring Obi-Wan’s flagship the _Peacekeeper_ and Luminara’s, the _Second-Chance._

The wide doors of the flagship moved into action with the dull, metallic groan of moving parts. Aayla was forced to squint into the sudden, bright light. Lor’nai knew his eyes would adapt to the bright sunlight by morphing to a dark, almost black colour. His mother’s species had needed this skill on their planet.

Once the entrance was fully lowered, Master Secura continued down toward the outside, trailed by a small escort of Coruscant guards. Lor’nai remained loyally by her side. He found the guards unnecessary and troublesome. His Master had explained that they were to help protect the Jedi from having to use violence, rather than to protect them from it. The boy thought it would have just been easier to use an excuse of self-defence instead of the showy patrol.

“Ladies,” Obi-Wan chirped when the three Jedi generals met up between their landing zones. The Jedi Master found Lor’nai standing close to the Twi’lek like a scared youngling. “Padawan.” The boy dipped his head respectfully. He always found great admiration for the human Jedi. The former Master of the chosen one, Master Kenobi was an honourable man and was a small wonder on his own.

“I brought him along so he can see all of what the clones have accomplished,” Aayla told the two other Masters. She turned to gaze warmly at her Padawan. “I also thought he might want to meet some of his family.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully while Luminara clicked her tongue. “Master Secura, have you forgotten the Jedi code?” The older female stared pointedly at the Twi’lek, waiting for her explanation. Lor’nai shuffled his feet in the dry dirt. He could not meet the eyes of either Jedi masters.

“The clone deserter who fathered him had two battalion members who he had wanted Lor'nai to meet,” Aayla muttered. Her teeth clenched and her eyebrows furrowed. “He should get the chance to know who they are. The clones are very family-oriented. They may wish to learn of their brother’s son.”

Lor’nai squeezed his eyes shut tightly, swallowing the ball in his throat. He knew the names of those two clones. His father had spoken very highly of them. They had not approved of their brother's decisions already, even if they did not remember it. Would telling them about their history help, or ignite new hatred for their fellow clone?

Obi-Wan seemed less worried about the situation than Luminara. “It is not the time to argue. We have attracted the inhabitants of the planet already.” The human Jedi pointed to where several figures were pushing through the tall grasses and thorny shrubs of Nirthis.

Lor’nai knew the clones would look like his father, but seeing the familiar face threatened to bring tears to his eyes. He swallowed several times again, pushing down the hot wetness.

The clones began to approach the four Jedi warily. They wore simple civvie clothes, handmade and the same dusty colour as their planet. The small group must have recognized the strangers who had landed on their planet, as one of them turned around and waved his arm. “Come out! The Jedi have returned!”

Like a swarm of insects, clones began to step out of the dry undergrowth, lowering spears and blasters. Their faces were dark with uncertainty, yet they approached the four outsiders with confidence.

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked, stepping forward so he could be picked out from the crowd. A snake-like scar crossed dangerously close to his left eye.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan greeted the man, warmly placing a hand on his shoulder. “How have you been faring on Nirthis?”

Lor’nai remembered from the stories of the Clone Wars that Cody had been Obi-Wan’s commander. He had stayed with the General for those two years, loyal and resilient. _It must have been strange to have been offered a chance away from the Jedi that they had fought for after so long._

Cody’s face softened as his old general showed his compassion. Lor’nai left out a silent breath as the clones began to calm. “Good, actually. It is great to see you, General.”

As more inhabitants poured out into the open, Lor’nai noticed several other species. He could recognize Twi’leks, Mirialians and even other humans. Some carried younglings with brown eyes or hair and strange coloured skin. _The clones are having families. Maybe I will not be so different here._

“We are getting out of line here,” Luminara interrupted as clones who recognized the Generals pushed forward the greet their former leaders. A few younglings bustled around the adults, excitedly whispering in various languages. One stumbled into the Jedi Master’s dress, backing away quickly with a small gasp. The Mirialian stared down at him, eyes narrowed at his pale green skin and ruffled brown hair.

“Sorry about that, General Unduli,” Cody apologized, scooping up the hybrid youngling to rest on his hip. Lor’nai could see the displeasure in Luminara’s eyes at the boy who shared her Mirialian blood. “My son here is real’ excited to see the Jedi he has heard so much about.”

“Yes, but Unduli is right.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “We have important matters to discuss. All the clones need to hear what we have to say.”

Cody nodded briefly and turned on the spot, gesturing rapidly to the people surrounding him. They immediately began to back away, muttering in rapid conversation. The clone Commander looked over his shoulder to address the Jedi. “Come with us. We will bring you to the main village.” Lor’nai glanced up at his Master, waiting for her orders.

The Twi’lek shared a quick glance with the other Masters. Obi-Wan began to follow the former Commander, so they trailed after. Lor’nai stayed close to the heels of his Master, eyeing the savannah that stretched out beyond, tops of orange cliffs looming beyond the flat horizon. If he did find his father’s closest brothers, would he ever feel welcomed?

_____________________

“Clones of Nirthis, we come to you once again in the face of great peril for the Republic,” Obi-Wan began. Swarms of clones had gathered in the center village, attempting to form lines to fit around the small clearing they had created around the Jedi. The Council Member had to raise his voice considerably to be heard at the back of the ranks. “Despite our newfound peace, evil still remains. Systems that have in the past been allied with the Separatists are turning away from the welcoming hand of the Senate and rebelling our rule. Their actions are foolish, as we have offered full pardon and positions in our alliance. We allowed them space to change their minds, but they turned to force.”

“Our systems have been attacked by these rebels. It started as vandalism and propaganda before more planets joined and turned to bombings, raids and shootings. These actions cannot be allowed. We must join together to bring relief to our affected allies and-”

“You want us to win your war again!” someone called out. He was joined by several more discontented voices.

Luminara stepped ahead of Master Kenobi, waiting patiently for the clones to quiet. “We are not asking for help fighting a war. We Jedi have vowed to remain peaceful. However, does this mean we should not help the dying, starving and suffering people of these attacked systems? No. However, we can not do this with our minuscule numbers of the remaining military professionals. This is why we need the clones once again. Not to die in war, but to step forward and bring calm to the systems, allowing supplies and humanitarian efforts to save these suffering planets. I know all of you are still loyal, but I also understand that you have retired with families and peace. We are giving you all a chance. Join us today, and help to become the saviours of the Republic again.”

Master Secura left Lor’nai’s side to add her own words in her confident, accented voice. “Please know this is a choice. You have children and brothers to protect. You are not items, but beings who can make their own decisions.”

Lor’nai watched the identical faces carefully, identifying anger, unease, sadness and shock. He tried imagining himself as one of those clones, torn between their loyalty to the Republic and all those systems, and their loyalty to their newfound families and the peace they managed to survive long enough to find. Would Lor'nai himself leave them behind to ally with the Jedi again, or remain safe with the ones he loved?

 _I guess I did have a similar situation. Except I didn’t have a choice. They destroyed us. They killed my father. They stole my sister._ Terrifying anger bubbled up underneath his skin. Lor’nai stopped himself by taking deep breaths and focusing on the faint stream of force energy around him.

“If you wish to be assigned into humanitarian squadrons back on Coruscant, create a form to the left. Right if you wish to stay here,” Obi-Wan directed. It took a long pause before the first clones began to move. Lor’nai watched them anxiously. He willed them to make a choice quickly. His fear of his past was only increasing the longer he remained on the planet.

The four Jedi soon had a definitive side, and the left side was only a small portion of the almost two million clones in the main village. Lor’nai estimated about a few hundred, maybe three hundred. Not even close to what the Republic needed.

Hesitantly, Lor’nai took several steps until he was beside the other three Jedi. He was almost the same size as them, but the Masters looked so serious and unimpressed that the Padawan flinched. “Master, may I- May I speak to them?”

Aayla clearly was not prepared for her Padawan to speak. She did not sound so confident when she stammered, “Lor’nai, maybe-”

“I think that would be a great idea,” Obi-Wan interjected, earning a sharp glare from the Twi’lek. “After all, he knows better than anyone what it is like to have to leave his family.”

Lor’nai winced. That was truer than the Masters knew. _I can do this. The Republic needs the clones._ With a faint, questioning look to Master Secura, she sighed and waved her hand. Once he had permission, the hybrid turned to address the ranks of people that looked so similar to his father. _Remember what mother used to say. The twisting of words can be more convincing than the twisting of an arm._

“I am Padawan Azila, and I did not have my choice long ago.” The curious faces of his uncles peered at the young Padawan, taking in his blue skin, shining pale eyes and facial markings. He could imagine them wondering what species he could possibly be.

“I came from a planet where my parents and I were shunned. When my mother died, my father was forced to leave the system. My sister and I were only younglings, but I remember the day. Even though that was so long ago, I feel betrayed. I had done nothing to my people. Neither had my sister. All my father had done was fall in love.” Lor’nai paused, his throat catching. Evan’za had loved the princess so great, he had abandoned both his brothers and the Republic. He stayed behind on a planet that was not meant for him, full of people who hated he and his choices. His father had given up so much for Lau’ni and his children.

Lor’nai took a shaky breath through his nose and continued. “It is hard to leave all that you love. Turning from the planet almost destroyed my father. It was us that saved him, and his desire to keep us safe. It was difficult to hold him as he died, unsure of my future. I had no one. Not a choice but to hope for a rescue. It was when Master Secura found me that I found peace. I could have someone with me, who I could care for. She taught me that just like my father had done, you have to turn away from the life you have for the greater good. This is why I speak to you now; because this may be your last chance. These attacks may just reach Nirthis, and the Republic can only spare so many men. The Jedi and the Senate ask you now to rejoin our ranks and save those who are not as fortunate as you.”

The Padawan swallowed painfully, skin prickling with apprehension. Eerie silence stretched on for a painfully long time. Only a few clones had changed their minds and shuffled between the groups. His stomach sank. It wasn’t enough.

Then, a lone voice rose from the crowd; “For the Republic!” A clone pushed through his brothers and to the far left, starting off a chain of cheers. Clones from the right group slowly joined, causing a shift as almost a hundred men turned to the opposite side. This prompted even more clones to join them until the number of clones allying with the Jedi looked closer to a thousand. Still far from the million more, but better than before.

“Good work, Padawan,” Aayla whispered to Lor’nai as the cheers rose even higher from the left group. Lor’nai allowed himself to take in the praise from his Master, a warm glow rising through his body. _I did it. I actually managed to change their minds. Mother would be proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with how this is turning out, along with the positive reviews! Thanks to everyone who has helped me or left kudos and/or a comment! I hope you enjoy the story I have incorporated into the fanfic to make it more in-depth!


	5. Captain Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retired Clone Captain Rex faces a decision between the Republic or safety with his fellow brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a shorty! Please enjoy this chapter introducing everyone's favourite clone, Rex!

Rex listened to the words of the Jedi Generals and the strange Padawan, their words neatly tucked into his brain and stored for later review, something he continued to do even years after the war. Even if he no longer needed to remember his missions or orders, he never knew when he could find a use for the information in his overstuffed head. 

The council had sent four of their members, Generals Kenobi, Luminara, Secura and an unfamiliar youngling, to Nirthis. Rex had at first little clue as to why they had returned; what could the Republic want with the clones after the fighting? They still had plenty who had decided to stay on Coruscant for civvie work. What more could they need? 

He was plenty shocked when they requested the retired clones to return to their control, but not to go to war. They wanted to start over and fully follow their code as peacekeepers. They wished to save the Republic systems from the dangers of the Separatist rebellion. The clones were going to carry supplies, not bring death and order. Sure, some generals had spared their troops for relief missions in the past Clone War, but never for long. 

The ex-Captain of the Five-Oh-First knew his fellow brothers would vary in response to the request. Many of the clones had started families and new lives on the savannah, while many more found contentment away from the nightmares of war. They had lost so many; none would want to lose more. Then there were clones who still felt unbridled loyalty to the Republic and would blindly follow them to whatever extent they asked. They were bred to be loyal, and yet free-willed. It all mattered on their experiences and personalities, as well as world views. 

Before he could make any decision, whether to follow the small number of brothers pushing through to the left to continue their service or remain rooted to his spot among the angry retorts and narrowed eyes, Rex spotted his closest brothers, Jesse and Kix, whispering. Jesse nudged the ex-medic with his shoulder. “C’mon, Kix. You’re the war hero! You must return to the General!” 

Coric grunted in light-hearted agreement and slapped the fellow medic’s shoulder blade. “Better than staying here and fixing up kiddies with scraped knees and sniffly noses. Imagine how much a good medic could do outside our little planet.” 

“What about you?” Kix retorted. “Are you planning to stay behind?” 

Coric heaved a long sigh, flexing his shoulders. “Eh, I’m good with staying retired. I survived three years of war and had good service.” 

“We are going,” Jesse stated firmly, gripping Kix’s arm roughly and gestured vaguely toward the slowly gathering left-side crowd. The clone scanned around until he found the Captain, watching and listening to their conversation with a blank stare. “What about you, Rex ol’ boy?” 

Rex paused for a moment, caught off guard at the question directed to him. When he spoke, he did not know the answer himself. “I dunno, Jesse. Even if there is a new Chancellor, and supposedly a new council, how can we be sure all the corruption has been fixed?” 

Coric answered for his brother. “There will always be corruption, _vod._ It is up to the noble to find and correct it.” Both Kix and Jesse nodded approvingly. The Captain rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. Did he want to return? Sure, he was helping the Republic, and furthermore, the innocent people within it. But, what dangers could arise if the clones returned? Dangers that could threaten the lives of his fellow troopers, the ones he had tried to hard to protect? If he protested, would his brothers listen if he told them they had to stay? They were not entirely safe, judging by the Jedi’s warning of the rebels and their violence, but would they be more protected on their planet? 

Rex could lead them once again. He could use all his abilities to keep them healthy and alive. It may have not worked in the past, but it was all he could do. Maybe it would be good for him to return to the rhythm of duty, something to remind him of his younger years. _If she were still my commander, I would be returning, no questions asked._ Jesse and Kix let out several joyful cheers and started to push through the crowds of brothers. As the two cleared a path, Rex saw Dogma sprinting after him, blurting quick apologies as he bumped into the lines of retired troopers. 

“If you’re going, Rex, I will be too!” Dogma had been pardoned shortly after the end of the war for his crimes on Umbara, releasing a quiet, reformed man. His loyalties shattered, it had taken time for him to put his complete faith in his brothers once again. 

Rex nodded to his brother, clasping his shoulder firmly as they traversed the clearing. “Glad to hear it, Dogma.” 

The strange padawan boy began speaking of his troubled past and why the clones should turn to the needs of the innocent while Rex realized he truly was pleased that Dogma still felt a splinter of loyalty to the Republic. After all, all they truly wished for was retribution after the terror that the Sith Lords had left behind. The people and their safety were all that had attributed to the clones’ return. As he hoped. 

_We serve the Republic. The one that deserves our service, not the violent Republic that was ruled by the Sith. I have a good feeling that things will now be different._

Watching the brothers he had served with finally having a choice, choosing their own paths, between service and family, Rex knew that future had already come true. 

The wide mouth of the Jedi cruiser yawned before him, echoing the sounds of clone footsteps, falling into synchronized line as they were bred to do. The retired soldiers did not forget their roots, did not forget their loyalties, did not forget that they had a choice, and yet they chose the Republic they served. 

_If only you could see us now, Ahsoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter POV's will go in this order; Ahsoka, Empress, Lor'nai, Rex. I hope you liked this one!


	6. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka frets over the return of the Clones. She seeks out her former Master for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back! The only good thing about the virus is the fact that I have a crapload of time to write.

Ahsoka shut her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths through her nose. Meditating had never been her favourite hobby, as during the Clone Wars she had always felt the need to be doing something, not sitting and getting nothing done. It had taken years, and one more away from the temple, to realise just how beneficial searching for what she needed to do was. Her masters had always told her, _Ahsoka, you need to slow down._

“Knight Tano,” a thin voice complained. Ahsoka blinked her eyes open and saw one of the younglings sitting on the meditation cushions, frowning. He pulled his legs to his chest, clearly frustrated. “Nothing is happening. I can’t do it!” 

The Togruta was about to assist him and soothe his fretting, but the Twi’lek beside her reached him first. “You can do it, Nees,” she murmured, helping him back into the meditation position. The Mirialian youngling blew out a dramatic breath, shutting his eyes tightly. The lilac-skinned Padawan hovering behind him placed her hands on his shoulders. “Clear your mind, Nees. Empty your thoughts, stall the environment.” Kailo smirked proudly as the youngling’s expression smoothed over. Ahsoka sensed the excitement coming from the boy once Kailo’s suggestions succeeded in helping him meditate. 

Kailo moved back to her original spot, still smiling. “Thank you, Padawan Santi!” The boy called, returning to his task, pale yellow skin wrinkled in concentration as he worked. 

Ahsoka watched the Padawan settle into her spot beside the Togruta, falling into the trance again. The soft-spoken Padawan of Master Kenobi was far different from his first, her master, Anakin SkyWalker. She never stepped out of line, never strayed far from her mentor’s side or words. The Twi’lek girl was a very talented scholar. Her calming movements and inspiring words made her a perfect tutor to the younglings, as well as a perfect Padawan. She even managed to teach the Knights and Masters new ideas. Ahsoka was very fond of her; she reminded the Togruta of Barriss. 

“I think this has been a good session,” Ahsoka told her group once they had all had a good amount of time to meditate. The Jedi knight rose to her feet, signalling for the younglings and Padawan to do the same. The future Jedi bowed their heads respectfully to the two older girls and began to file out of the meditation room. Eventually, only Kailo remained with the Jedi knight. 

“I want to thank you again for letting me join your session,” the Twi’lek told Ahsoka, dipping her head kindly. Her pale lekku swayed gently. “I do love educating the younglings.” 

Ahsoka smiled at the sweet Padawan and her words. “Of course, Kailo. I and the younglings love having you.” She shook her head, chuckling breathlessly. “I just hope I was not taking you away from Master Kenobi.” 

Kailo giggled, ducking her head again. “Trust me, I am missing nothing. My Master went along to Nirthis. Remember?” 

The Togruta tugged on the sleeve of her robe irately. Of course she had remembered. She had not stopped worrying about the trip to Nirthis. Would the three Masters convince the clones to return to duty? Would Ahsoka ever see most of them again? “Yes, right, Kailo. How could I forget?” _That mission could save a lot of systems if they are successful. Please, Masters. Convince the clones. I don’t think I could handle not apologizing to the five-oh-first for my sudden departure._

__________ 

“Auntie ‘Soka!” The twins made a break for the Togruta that stepped into their home. Ahsoka couldn’t help the delighted grin that spread over her face as the two younglings threw themselves at her. She laughed and hugged them back tightly. “Hello Luke, Hello Leia.” 

Padmé, who had let Ahsoka in, laughed and moved into action to pull them away from the Jedi. “They sure are excited to see you again.” 

“I am too,” the Jedi replied, ruffling Luke’s scruffy blonde hair affectionately. He giggled and ducked away from her hand. 

Padmé slid away to the half-kitchen. The family lived in a medium-sized apartment not far from the senate building. Anakin and the Naboo Senator had moved here shortly after the end of the Clone War. Luke and Leia had been born only months later. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” Padmé asked her old friend. Ahsoka had known the Senator for a long time, and the two had become close friends. It had been increasingly obvious that Anakin shared feelings for the Nabooian woman. Ahsoka was only surprised that he cared for her more than the Jedi code. Her master had always seemed so loyal and dedicated. 

Ahsoka shook her head, declining the offer. “Thanks, Padmé. But I didn’t come here to visit.” The Togruta turned her attention to the twins, who had run deep into the apartment exclaiming, “We have something to show you!” 

The Senator stepped away from the burner where she had been preparing tea. Her warm gaze hardened. “Ahsoka? What is it?” 

At that moment, Anakin appeared from the second room, his arms stuffed with various toys and stuffed animals. “Huh, how can two younglings cause so much trouble?” He suddenly noticed the Jedi knight standing beside his wife. He dropped the toys and dolls and rushed forward. “Ahsoka!” 

The Togruta smiled sadly. “Hello, Master.” The ex-Jedi saw her expression, anguish and uncertainty tainting her soft features and rushed to her side. Anakin reached his hand to her shoulder. 

Padmé led the Jedi knight to the living area, which was littered with various toys and signs of the twins' trail. She had to clear away a spot on the couch for her to sit, knocking the items to the floor with carelessness. Her attention was rather on her husband’s old Padawan. 

“I’m sorry Master,” Ahsoka choked out, her throat tightening. She felt ashamed to be crying here in front of two of the people she looked up to most. She had not cried when she had left the order, not until she was far from her Master, deep into the Coruscant Underworld. Here she was letting all her worries, all her fears out as she struggled to retell her thoughts about the clones’ return. 

Anakin took her hand in his, tough and strong from all the years of fighting droids and Sith lords. “You don’t have to be sorry, my old Padawan. These are difficult times. Everyone is stressed over the Rebel attacks and the bill to bring the clones back.” He paused, glancing at his wife before adding, “You should not worry about them, either. Rex and his men will welcome you. They are still loyal to their Commander.” 

Padmé squeezed in on the Togruta’s other side, gently rubbing her back, almost motherly. “Everything will be alright, Ahsoka.” She gave one of her calming, sweet smiles that had won her husband over. “It always turns out okay in the end.” 

Ahsoka rubbed her tear-sore eyes, sniffing loudly before letting out a shaky sigh. “You are right. Thanks for everything, Master, Padmé.” 

Just at that moment, the twins came barreling back into the room, gripping sheets of paper. With a jumble of breathless exclamations, the children shoved the pages into Ahsoka’s hands, wrinkling them with the force. 

“What is this?” the Jedi gasped, smoothing out the first of the pages. This one had been given to her Luke. If his scribbles could be discerned, it seemed to be a picture of Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka pushed together. Even with his current level of skill, Ahsoka could swear the expressions on their faces were happiness. 

“It’s Mom, Dad, and you, Auntie!” Luke gazed hopefully at the Togruta, awaiting her verdict. Ahsoka held out the drawing to him, allowing a grin to erupt. “It’s beautiful, Luke.” 

Now it was Leia’s turn. She produced her own picture, propping it up next to her chest so Ahsoka could see. Her drawing included slashes of orange and blue that seemed to be the Togruta, with more pale blobs that appeared to be Master Kenobi, Senator Farr, and a darker brown shape with navy clothing. Ahsoka pointed at it with her finger. “Senator Organa, right?” She knew that Padmé had always been close to the Aldderan Senator. 

Leia nodded enthusiastically and raised it higher. “You can have it, Auntie Soka!” 

Luke gaped, suddenly left out of the affection. “You can have mine too!” Ahsoka carefully took the papers from them, gazing over the drawings again before bringing them to her side. “Thank you both. I love them!” Ahsoka had not lied. She held the children close, despite her Jedi warnings of forbidden attachments. Yet, Luke and his sister were living symbols of love and perseverance, determination and affection. The War had not separated Senator Amidala and her Jedi husband. Ahsoka guessed nothing would. 

“Thanks for everything,” the Togruta sighed, pulling herself to her feet. “I must be going. Master Kenobi, Master Secura and Master Unduli will be returning soon with the news of the Nirthis trip.” That was not entirely the truth; she more wanted to have some time to prepare herself to meet with her troopers and old friends once again. 

“I still can’t believe the council voted for the reimbursement of the clone army,” Anakin mused, following his old Padawan to the door. “Won’t the return of the fighting force cause unrest, even if they are only used for good?” 

Padmé sighed, leaning against the solid side of her husband as their children gathered to bid goodbye to their favourite female Jedi. “That was the concern of the Senate. I had thought of that, but they decided it would be worth all the destruction and violence that is happening through the galaxy.” 

Ahsoka dipped her head, sighing again, almost wistfully. “Hopefully, the people will soon see the reasons. May the force be with you.” With a final hug to the twins and longing glance at the peace of the family that the rest of the universe was fighting to keep, Ahsoka once again turned her back on her Master.


	7. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powerful woman known as the Empress is creating a dangerous army. Nothing can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I forgot yesterday was Tuesday, not today. Oh well, please enjoy the next chapter!

The Empress stabbed into the pounding, life-giving organ they called a heart, enjoying the savage hiss of burning heat cauterizing arteries, leaving her victim to die of heart failure rather than a bleed out. The terror on the face of the Skakoan was reflected in the eyes of his fellow associates, who watched, entranced with fear for their own lives. 

The woman turned off her burning weapon and slowly straightened, fixing the lead creature with her steely amber gaze. “So, Tambor? What will it be?” 

The Techno Union leader observed the Empress bravely over the body of his fellow scientist, tiny piercing eyes behind round goggles. With a smart gesture of his hand, the fellow Skakoans shifted and fought to drag the body free from the room. The leader dipped his head. In his deep, modulated voice he guaranteed, “I heed your objection. The Techno Union will join your rebellion.” 

The Empress clipped her lightsaber to her waist, a smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. “I am so glad you have decided to join me.” 

The fearsome woman of an unidentifiable species paced closer to the green-skinned creature, sizing him up. He was not known for his fighting skills or even his mind, but rather his scientific creations in the past Clone War. With the proper… incentive… he could be a powerful asset to her plans. 

“I have heard of your genius during the Clone war,” she purred, striding among the clusters of scientists, sliding her hand over suits and collars, relishing the stiffening bodies under her touch. “I was wondering, if possible, you could… build me an army?” 

“That is very possible,” Wat Tambor rumbled, entwining his digits. “What are your requirements?” 

The Empress paused for a moment in her actions, her palm encompassing the shoulder plate of one of the scientists. Her options spread out before her, a million different futures and paths. She had only her mother’s emotional premonition, but she could imagine her answer and the feelings that accompanied the events that ensued. 

Carefully making her way back to the leader, she flexed one long finger at the wall behind him. He shuffled around to spy what the woman had pointed out. It was an image of a droid and a design of a gun that had never made it to the war. 

“That is what I require,” The Empress hissed, drawing her lips close to his ear slits. “An army of clone killers.” 

Wat Tambor dipped his head, muscles tense from the little space between him and the threatening danger of the strange, unidentifiable woman. “Of course, my lady.” _What plans is this Sith making? Does she not realize the clones have been retired?_

__________ 

The Empress had made her point. She knew the cowardly Techno Union would follow her orders. They were scientists, not warriors. There was nothing they could do to stop their demise if they disobeyed her. 

“Take me back to Moraband,” she snapped to the droid piloting her ship. The pile of scrap squeaked nervously and closed the doors, starting up the take-off sequence. Droids and living beings were not so different; they could both be programmed to obey. 

The Empress settled onto the floor of her quarters, crossing her legs and shutting out the lulling sounds of space travel. If she meditated, if she concentrated, she could sense the galaxy and all the unrest; the empty hollowness of starving stomachs, the bright pain of death, the screams and blood of all the destruction her rebels were causing. She knew the Jedi council could also sense this; they would try to stop it. They needed the clones. Their only hope. 

She also knew that not all the clones would entirely give up their peaceful life on Nirthis. Why abandon safety to fight a war that you did not understand? It was both cowardly to turn their backs on the pleading of the Jedi and to follow them to their deaths. They knew this. 

It had surprised her to realize her brother had been dragged along; his simple mind flinched with memories of the clone’s familiar faces, plagued by his past which he would not let go of. Because of this, he imagined his sister, who he felt the presence of deep in the weak flow of force in him, was the same child that was captured and enslaved all those years ago. 

The Empress chuckled to herself. “How I have changed, brother.” 

_“So you have, my daughter.”_

The woman’s eyes snapped open. They scanned her surroundings, hand instinctively reaching for the weapon at her hip. The room, however, was empty, devoid of any life. Reaching out with her senses only brought the faint presence of the navigator droid and the purr of the ship engines. There was nothing alive on this ship that could speak to her. Not physically. 

Focusing once again, sinking into the depths of her mind, she could feel another power anchoring through her force presence. This power, she had not felt, not recently. It was more a memory that came back to her, so full of old, abandoned emotions. 

“Mother,” The Empress hissed, finally recognizing the smooth, accented voice. The woman who had given birth to her had not been in her life for long. After her death and their exile, the last thing they had of her had been the memories. Once Evan’za had been killed and Lor’nai had escaped, very little time had been spent mourning her kin. Her priority had been to survive her capture. Her ventures as a young girl on her home planet had mostly disappeared from her mind. That small chunk of insignificance would not corrupt her plans and focus. 

So why did her mother attempt to contact her after all these years? The first time had been shortly before the appearance of the ghost of Darth Sidious. The woman was powerful but had never been given the training to remain beyond her death. Her voice was all the Empress would get, not her physical form. 

_“I have been watching you,”_ Lau’ni whispered, her ethereal voice echoing with a hollow tone of disappointment. _“You have grown powerful, my daughter. So very powerful.”_

“Are you proud?” The Empress sneered, imagining the beautiful woman with her hands clasped pleadingly, wide blue eyes trained hopelessly on her face. 

A long silence ensued. The Empress awaited the answer quietly, unmoving from her spot on the floor. _“I should not be. You have, and will, cause so much suffering.”_

The hybrid woman exhaled a barely audible scoff. “Then why should you be proud? Of how I have handled myself? Of how I have survived? Or how I used my brilliance to begin the fall of my snivelling brother and his weak-hearted order?” 

The Empress could imagine Lau’ni sighing sadly, her eyes fluttering shut in grief. She had looked the same way when she had learned of her illness. _“Of your adaptation and confidence. You may have turned to the dark side, but I will always love you, Eve’sa. Even if I do not condone your actions.”_

The hybrid felt the force of her mother fade from her mind, dissipating like a fog in the bright light of suns. Her mother was gone, once again, leaving her to overturn the recent proceedings over and over in her mind. _After all this time, why do you finally reach me? Is there a reason you have seen that I have not?_

The Empress settled once more into her meditation. She had not done much yet. She had created a rebellion that was slowly growing in power and destruction, but she had not yet committed anything unspeakable. What was the ex-princess trying to stop her from doing? 

“Hmm.” The non-committal sound brought on a wave of premonition, of overpowering confidence and pride. Something was going to happen, and near it came. Along with it was a faint force reading, only just tainted by the warm embrace of the dark side. Some grooming, this soul would take. 

_Perhaps now is the time for the uptaking of my first apprentice._

It only took seconds to search for the planet that held this trace, far into the Inner Rim, which was still deciding between the Republic or independence. 

“Droid,” she called, waiting for the answering chirp. “Fall out of hyperspace. Redirect to Mandalore. I must collect my soldiers.” The Empress gracefully slipped to her feet. She had gained the trust of the Mandalorians and their warriors in return for her eventual help to take control of the Republic and give them power, once she had prepared a large army. They had to follow her word and command as without her, they would be going nowhere. She would take them, and perhaps her allies on Geonosis, to the Inner Rim. "We are going to raid Onderon. My apprentice awaits me.”


	8. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai, with help from his Master, meets his father's Company. It is now up to him to convince them that he is their nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long, but I felt it was important to show Lor'nai's relationship with the clones. I hope you like it!

Master Secura was talking with one of the clones. She had explained that he had been her Commander, called Bly. The clone had unkempt black hair and a rough beard. Close to him was a female Twi’lek who held a tiny child, no older than a year. The other Twi'lek smiled warmly at the Jedi master as Bly gestured from her to his old general. Bly’s partner must have told Secura the child’s name as she held him up because Aayla cooed softly to the youngling. The small child had pale green skin like his mother, but his eyes when he blinked up at the unfamiliar Twi’lek were brown. _Another clone who has a family._

Another long discussion was held between Bly and Aayla. Lor’nai had been told by his Master that she was looking for his father’s troops, part of the hundred twenty-eighth reconnaissance squad. It seemed she was talking with the clone like a friend, rather than a co-worker. Eventually, after a quick farewell to both Bly and his partner, Master Secura turned and gestured for Lor’nai to meet her across the clearing. 

“What did he know about my father’s squad?” Lor’nai asked as soon as he was in hearing range. Excitement fought with the nervous ache in his gut, threatening to spill the ration cubes from his stomach. 

Aayla turned her head and pointed to one of the huts lining the edge of the clearing. Lor’nai strained to differentiate the chosen house from the others. “Bly told me that the hundred twenty-eighth live in that home. We will start there.” 

As the two Jedi approached the supposed home of his father’s closet brothers, Lor’nai almost wished he could turn and run back to the _Compassion._ What would he say? What would his uncles say? Would they even want to meet him? 

Aayla approached the small house, which was shaded by a small overhang. A rickety table perched in the small slant of shade, where two clones sat, drinking and watching the Jedi approach with hooded eyes. They looked very unbothered with the sudden appearance of the Twi’lek and her padawan. 

“Troopers,” Aayla greeted them, using her ‘General’ voice, her accent clipped and sharp. The two men peered back at her, unflinching. They appeared to be slightly intoxicated, uninterested in the commotion in the clearing where Master Kenobi and Unduli were documenting and placing clones onto their starships. 

“What is it?” One of them slurred, reaching to bring his bottle back to his lips. Aayla frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. She raised a hand and flicked the bottle out of his grasp, sending it skittering across the dry dirt. The clone protested with a rough “Hey!” 

The second clone at the table just laughed, slamming his fist down on the wooden tabletop. “Ah, that’s the Jedi for ya, Skidder. All business and war.” The clone managed to stand and compose himself, saluting Master Secura. “What are you looking for?” 

Lor’nai’s Master shot him an exasperated look before turning back to the trooper. “I am searching for two clones. One is called Dusk, and the other is Captain Shrill.” 

The clone ran his fingers through the short hair on his head. “Ah, okay. Let’s see…” He appeared to ponder the question. Lor’nai stared at the ground, shuffling his boots in the grit. He wondered if this clone was even sober enough to actually take the question seriously. 

After a short eternity, broken by the grumblings of the clone named Skidder, who promptly grabbed his brother’s bottle and continued to drink. Clearly, some clones preferred a simpler life with their brothers over a proper family. 

“I remember now,” the clone who had spoken told the Jedi. He shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, I have a problem with drinking to forget the war.” He locked his eyes onto Master Secura again. “Captain Shrill died in action shortly before the end of the war.” 

Lor’nai’s heart constricted painfully. This had been another possibility he had feared to consider. His father had abandoned his brothers near the beginning of the fighting, so they had two more years to perish terribly to the droids, sith lords and dangers of strange planets they had been shipped out to. 

“Dusk is here, though. I can call him if you like.” Lor’nai glanced up at the clone as he shifted to the side to his hut. The Padawan passed his eyes over to his master, who smiled down at him. He returned her excited grin, reaffirming to her that this was what he wished; to finally meet his clone family. 

The trooper leaned into the doorway of the home, scanning the interior before calling inside. “Dusk, there’s a pair of Jedi who are looking for you.” Muffled grumbles answered him, as if Dusk was objecting to his summoning. Slowly, with the accompanying sound of shuffling, came a third clone from the depths of the shadows. 

This one had a smooth, shaved head and untouched stubble that was roughly growing into a beard. His umber eyes found Master Secura and the Padawan, lingering on Lor’nai as all newcomers did, puzzling over his species. 

“What do they want, Buzz?” Dusk sniffed, lifting his arms above his head and bending them with audible cracking. He did not look special, neither did he have any significant features that made him appear more similar to Evan’za than any other clone already did. He did fit his father’s description; a hairless man with a faint hint of stubble; stubborn, steady-footed and brave. 

The clone called Buzz shrugged again, murmuring and heaved his body back onto his chair, glaring at Skidder when he noticed his missing drink. Dusk heaved a sigh then straightened his back, crossing his arms across his chest before addressing the Jedi. “Yes? You were looking for me?” 

Aayla stepped back, gently leading Lor’nai toward the clone who peered down at him. Lor’nai took a steadying breath, calling to the Force to give him strength. This was the moment he had been waiting for; the chance to meet his family, the family that his father had spoken so highly of. 

“My name is Lor’nai Azila. I am a Padawan of the Jedi temple. I am here because-” he gulped, fighting down the anxiety caused by the clone’s gaze pinning him- “I knew one of your squad members. Evans, SeeTee Fifty-two-eleven-eight-five-six-five.” 

Dusk scoffed but hid it with a cough. Amusement rolled off of him, burning the Padawan’s skin. He did not believe; Lor’nai knew he would not until he received further proof. “Yeah, right. Evans died in action during the first year of the war. That was ten years ago. You would have not even been a Padawan. How exactly did you know him?” 

Lor’nai forced himself to stop fidgeting, slowly and steadily meeting Dusk’s eyes. “I did. You may want to sit down first.” Behind him, Aayla gently touched his shoulder. 

“Padawan,” she murmured. “I will be waiting at the _Compassion_ for when you return.” With a final reassuring wave of force energy, which Lor’nai accepted with relish, his master retreated back to her cruiser. 

“Alright, Jedi,” Dusk told him once Master Secura had disappeared. He jerked a thumb at the doorway behind him. “Come inside. I have some spare time. Let’s see how you can convince me that my brother knew you.” 

Dusk led Lor’nai into the house, the shade comforting away from the blistering heat of the sun. Lor’nai had never liked the warmth; he assumed it was something to do with his mother’s species weakness to warmth and their home planet of ice. The hut was fairly simple; the first room was a small kitchen and a living area. Lor’nai glanced into the second, which had to be the sleeping quarters. Two clones sat on their beds attached to the wall, tapping slowly on datapads. 

Dusk heaved down onto one of the four couches and Lor’nai gently settled on the one opposite him. The clone leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, hanging his hands over his lap. “Tell me, Lor’nai. How did you meet Evans, supposedly?” 

The Padawan tugged nervously on his braid, pinching the cool beads that adorned it. How would he start their conversation? Directly was the only way he could imagine, but maybe if he thought about it for just a little longer… _No! No more imaging or thinking!_ Once he had mentally scolded himself, Lor’nai dragged his gaze back to his uncle and spoke. 

“I knew Evans because… he was my father.” Dusk’s amber eyes flickered and his face contorted in confusion. Lor’nai carefully reached out to the clone, aware that some people could feel the presence of his mind wandering. Dusk’s thoughts were all on the information however, his brain both disbelieving in the statement and questioning if, possibly, it could be true. 

The hybrid knew the story of Captain Shrill and Dusk; they had been sent back to Coruscant with false memories. The memory distortion was never perfect, and it had been performed by his mother, who had hardly practiced. Lor’nai had even wondered if his mother had left something for them to remember her by. Now he could see it in Dusk’s mind; a gap in the artificial memories. Dusk could feel it, and it made him question everything he thought he knew. 

Lor’nai continued to explain. “I know it's hard to believe, but I am not lying. Your squad did not survive the asteroid field; you crashed on a nearby planet. There, a princess found you. Her name was Lau’ni.” Lor’nai heard his voice hitch when he spoke her name. 

“Her people wanted you, Shrill and Evans executed. She wanted to save you. The princess had always been strong-willed, and she managed to convince the queen to return you with your memories erased. Yet, Evans did not wish to leave. He fell in love with that princess.” Lor’nai paused, bringing his limbs to his chest. He had never repeated the story quite like this; his parents had remained nameless and faceless. It hurt to imagine their story in their eyes. 

“Evans stayed with her, and you and Shrill were sent back to Coruscant with your memories wiped. Only a year later, my sister was born, and I soon followed.” The hybrid swallowed roughly, throat dry with the effort to contain his emotions. 

“We were very young when our mother died of illness. Evans was distraught. Her people found the opportunity and exiled him and his children. We were found by pirates, who raided our ship. They took my sister, and Evans tried to escape with me. He was shot shortly after he set our escape pod to Coruscant and the Jedi. I was found by Master Secura and introduced into the order.” 

Lor’nai swiped at his eyes, trying to clear the tears that blurred his vision. When he looked to his uncle again, however, he did not need to use his eyes. The emotions that pooled off the clone were strong and jumbled, like a room full of conflicting smells. Lor’nai struggled to pick them apart and comprehend them; shock, confusion, anger, grief, longing, pain. He was sure there was more, but stepping fully into his war-toiled mind was a dangerous effort. 

“Is this true?” Dusk murmured, running a hand over his face. His eyes trailed over the shape of the Padawan’s face as if he were searching for the lost couple that had created him. 

Lor’nai could only nod. He searched for words, trying to will Dusk into a stronger belief. His mind was, naturally, not accepting of the wild story. Yet that misplaced hole in his memory nagged and prevented him from fully scoffing at the idea. 

Dusk was silent again as he sat back on the couch and hung his head. This went on for several more terrible moments before the clone locked eyes with the Padawan again. “So… your little story out there was true? Not just some sappy ‘boo-hoo’ moment to break our hearts?” 

Lor’nai raised the white marks above his eyes. Was this clone surprised at his honesty? “Yes, I was not making anything up.” He chewed the inside of his mouth, weighing his words. He could suggest something that would either confuse the man more or create the possibility for all his questions to be answered. “I believe my mother, the princess, left a hole in your memories when she replaced them. If you allow me, maybe, I could… make it clearer for you?” 

Dusk’s eyes flared again. His brain continued to tick with perplexity. He wished for his jumble of uncertainties to be straightened but doubted that the strange padawan could do anything to clear it. “This isn’t some Jedi mind trick? Something to make me doubt myself? Some strange plan to gain my trust, and into believing this ridiculous story?” The retired trooper snorted, as if not quite sure that would happen either. “Trying to convince us, one by one, to join you again?” 

Lor’nai knew his uncle would doubt anything he offered. He had seen plenty of unexplainable things in his service, as he had worked beside the Jedi, but he still could not accept the possibility that the young boy was telling the truth. “Trust me,” Lor’nai urged, braving himself to lean closer to the clone. “If you allow me, I can show you everything you cannot see.” 

Dusk faltered. Lor’nai was used to entering the minds of the civilians who he talked with, so he could make sure whatever he said did nothing to upset the other person. It was strange to be in the brain of someone who’s mind blazed with every word he spoke instead of setting him to the side. _Mother told me the best way to get what you wanted was to listen to the other person, audibly, physically and from inside._

__“Fine,” the trooper grumbled, shaking his head slowly from side to side. “Do whatever Jedi mumbo-jumbo you want. This has already been a strange day.”_ _

__Lor’nai nodded in acceptance. Slowly, uncomfortably, the apprentice leaned farther forward and reached out. His fingertips brushed either temple of the clone, finding their correct positions before pressing more firmly into the warm skin of the man. Dusk shut his eyes, body stiffening at his touch._ _

__Lor’nai had never been proficient at using the force. Despite being force sensitive, he struggled to use the energy around him. His mother had thought it was because he had never been supposed to be born with force sensitivity, due to her people’s heritage at having powerless males. Whatever the reason, he still was a Jedi, even if he was not a powerful one. The entanglement he began to try was a difficult ability his mother had taught him; not even she could remain in the spiritual body of another for long. It was going to take all of his concentration and training to complete his task, one that he was walking into unknown of the circumstances._ _

__Lor’nai pushed his force embodiment into Dusk’s, finally curving into every aspect of his form. He could see, and feel, every bone, muscle and scar in the clone’s body. When he searched higher, he found his mind, still at war with his conflicting beliefs. Moving aside all his toiling thoughts and emotions, he traced the gap in his understanding to the very depths of his memories. Images of the war, fighting beside his brothers, and even the artificial memory of Evans death. From there, he could find the gap Lau’ni had left._ _

__There- leaking black uncertainty, thick and oily like engine grease. A small crevasse in the plain of memories; Lor’nai reached out to it, straining to start removing the shadowy liquid. As the memories began to clear, the hybrid could start to see them; images of the crash, Lau’ni, Evans, even his brother's decision to stay with the princess he had fallen for. His mother had not left a small reminder, but all of the memories of his adventure on the ice planet._ _

__With the new images, the fake ones began to crumble like ash, dissipating. Lor’nai began to back out, feeling his spiritual form fading as his powers struggled to remain. He was suddenly pulled free, back into his own body. The Padawan collapsed onto his knees on the floor in front of Dusk, who took a shuddering breath, his eyelids fluttering._ _

__As the hybrid heaved in exhaustion, Dusk brought his hands to his skull. His eyes flickered rapidly as if listening, learning of the new memories the Padawan had uncovered. Lor’nai struggled to his feet just to fall back onto the couch, coughing dryly. The feeling of switching physical bodies was never pleasant._ _

__The clone pulled at his scalp, his head moving from side to side. “Evans…” He whispered, staggering to his feet. As his balance swayed and he loped across the small hut, disoriented, he began to pant. “Evans…” His voice grew stronger, more desperate._ _

__“Dusk?” Lor’nai choked out, barely able to make out the clone’s rising anger through his cloud of exhaustion. He had no strength to offer his assistance, no energy to give him a calming hand through the Force._ _

__“He was a deserter!” Dusk hissed, slamming his arms down abruptly on the wood countertop of the kitchen. Lor’nai jumped, his heart beating painfully. “He abandoned us for some girl while we risked our lives for the Republic! We honoured him! We mourned him!”_ _

__The hybrid had never seen his father's story from the eyes of someone else, other than his mother, who had never seen any flaw in her mate. He had heard of his great sacrifice for love; not the hurt he caused his brothers when he chose the princess over them. It almost created a shimmer of guilt, as if he himself had been responsible for his father's actions. “It was his decision,” the Padawan protested weakly. “Would you have wanted him to continue living in the war, surrounded by violence and guilt?”_ _

__“We all did!” Dusk whipped around, nearly shouting now. “We all went through the war! He was a coward!”_ _

__Lor’nai shook his head sadly, but could not find more objections. As Evans had stated, Dusk was stubborn and opinionated. He would not be easy to convince otherwise of Evans’ actions._ _

__The clone groaned. He turned his back again, his shoulders and head low with his arms clutching his neck. He stood in the middle of the floor for a long time, unmoving and silent. Lor’nai heaved himself to a more composed position, slowly regaining his energy. His fears of the meeting with his uncles came back to him, confirming the theory of anger and shock. The tears threatened to spill once more, building hot and stuffy at the back of his eyes._ _

__A sigh. The sound of shuffling footsteps. Lor’nai looked up fuzzily to see Dusk hovering a short distance away. His face seemed to have softened, his mouth tilted down in a regretful, sympathetic frown. The clone’s hand came forward to slowly rest on the Padawan’s shoulder. A smile replaced his frown. “Sorry about that. I carry a lot of-” His words fell away as he searched for the right description. “-regrets.”_ _

__Lor’nai blinked rapidly to push away the warm tears, sniffing quietly. “It’s okay.” The Padawan chuckled softly to himself. “I have a lot of regrets as well.”_ _

__Dusk pulled the hybrid to his feet, his grin slowly gaining strength. “No, this is great.” His eyes again scoured Lor’nai’s face. He grunted. “Huh. Imagine that. Evans has a son." Lor’nai decided not to remind him of the first child of Princess Lau’ni and her clone mate. He knew his sister was alive, but their connection was clouded, faint and uncertain._ _

__“Hey, boys! Come in here!” Dusk called out, summoning the two clones from outside and the two from the second room. Once he had their attention, even if they did not look so interested, he jabbed a thumb at the Padawan and said, “Would you believe that Evans had a son?”_ _

__The clone named Skidder began laughing raggedly. “Heh, you been drinking again, Dusk? Evans is dead.”_ _

__As Dusk launched his own retelling of the events, skipping over the fake memories straight to the story of the crash and Lau’ni’s rescue, Lor’nai was grabbed by the shoulder and squeezed close to Dusk’s side. It was supposed to be affectionate; like a hug. The Padawan found himself grinning with newfound joy. He felt truly happy; which he had not been since his mother’s death, save for his Padawan ceremony and creation of his lightsaber. _I wish you could be here now, father. You would be so proud._ _ _

__He lost track of time as the fellow clones slowly began to trust Dusk’s story and greeted Lor’nai, slapping his shoulder and laughing uproariously at the favoured stories of his father. Despite never enjoying close contact, or even loud conversations like his uncles were sharing, he dropped all of his worries, fears and pains as time slipped away. It only stung a little to hear his father’s name used constantly in past-tense. He almost didn’t flinch when they called him deceased. It was… good, to have someone who spoke highly of his father when only he had known him. His people had not._ _


	9. Captain Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rex is on his way back to Coruscant after long years of peace. What he finds upon his return may just change his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a terrible time manager. I used to be excellent, but all this at-home work and the sudden rise of chores and daily jobs at home has messed up my schedule horribly. This is going out way too late on a Friday, but at least I was able to make it. Also, if you have any Rexsoka requests, go ahead and ask. I need something else to do anyway in my spare time. I love you all!

Coruscant twinkled and shone from below, as bright as Rex could remember. It did not seem any different, as told by the changes in the Senate and Jedi Council. Would things really change, or would the clone’s return only bring them into the fighting once again? 

Rex felt awkward standing at the transparisteel viewing port in the hanger without his armour, but he had been instructed to leave it behind on Nirthis. He hoped this meant he would be gaining a new set, based on his prior training. Would he be put under the command of General Skywalker once again, or another Jedi General? Would Skywalker even attempt to request his old Captain directly? 

The Five-Oh-First had only a few members left that had rejoined the Republic’s fight. Rex himself, Jesse, Kix, Dogma and two dozen others who had remained loyal to . There was certainly not enough of the former Company to form another, but possibly they could form with another unit, perhaps with the Two-Hundred-Twelfth. General Kenobi’s men had worked closely with Skywalker’s in the past, and many times over. 

Cody had not joined his men. He had made the difficult decision to stay behind with his sweet wife Pala and their son. Rex almost laughed out loud to compare the battle-hardened clones from the war to the clones now, settled with family. 

Rex, of course, had that chance. Living with his men for those eight years had been enough for him, despite the ‘friendly’ chatter of the local females. There had been one, an impressive-looking Togruta who had ‘accidentally’ bumped into the clone captain one day in the markets. Kix and Jesse had laughed at his fumbled apologies and her attempts of flirting, but Rex had merely been reminded of his past and the Commander. He had no idea what had happened to her; the last he had seen of her had been heading into the Senate building, directed by guards to determine her fate. 

He knew that she had been found innocent after the capture of Barriss Offee, but she had turned from the Jedi Council. Since then, he had heard nothing of how she had turned out, or even where she disappeared to. Rex had been sorely disappointed, not at her, but angry at the Senate and the Council for not trusting the young girl, angry at everyone for not finding out the truth through the deception. The Commander had always been loyal; she had been blamed far too quickly. 

Pulling his thoughts away from his past, Rex turned his attention from the planet below to the interior of the star cruiser, packed with rows and rows of clones, all settled into the hanger. Rations were being passed around and the ex-captain took one from his brothers, pulling a piece off with his front teeth. As he chewed, he did not miss the bland food that the soldiers were given. Even the thin game and starchy vegetables on Nirthis tasted better. _Not everything has changed._

“Attention. We will be landing shortly.” The announcement came from one of the Coruscanti Navigators, perching on one of the walkways above the hanger. He promptly turned back into the depths of the ship without further information. 

Rex sat upon a stack of crates with a tired sigh. The clones were not as young and battle-ready as they had been eight years ago. How old would Rex be, biologically? Forty? Fifty? He was not exactly familiar with normal human aging. If his counting had been correct, he was about twenty years old, from his ‘birth’ on Kamino to now. How old would the Commander be? Twenty four? _No, stop. She is not your commander anymore. Stop thinking about her!_

“Hey there, Rex.” It was Kix, one hand clutching a half-eaten rations stick, the other wrapped around a handful of the nutritional snacks. He threw two more to a pair of brothers who approached as he made his way to the captain. 

Rex nodded his head to the medic, who found a crate beside his brother's to rest. “Kix.” He cast a long look through the bustling hanger. “Where did Jesse and Dogma wander off to?” 

Kix chewed on his rations stick, eyes flickering over the familiar faces that any clone brother could tell apart. “Eh, I dunno. Something to do with that weird looking Padawan with General Secura.” The medic turned a speculative look to his brother. “What do you think he is? A hybrid?” 

Rex shrugged. He had noticed the nervous Jedi apprentice hanging close behind his master, the one who had made the speech about fortune. He had not appeared to be any species Rex had either encountered or heard of before; not one with pale blue skin, bright jewelled eyes, white facial markings and hair the same colour as the natural clone shade. 

“He kinda looks like a Pantoran, or a human, or even a Togruta hybrid because of those markings.” Kix turned to his brother when he neglected to answer in some way, face twisting in alarm. “Rex? What’s on your mind?” 

The ex-captain shook his head. The medic mentioning the possibility of Togruta blood brought back the face of his Commander to his mind. Her blue eyes wide and bright, round lips curving upward in her signature smile. “Nothing, Kix. Nothing important.” 

From their positions on the boxes, Rex could still catch a glimpse of the planet slowly rising to surround them. They would be landing in the city very soon, their future uncertain. The inner doors slid open and General Secura stepped into the hanger with her padawan, accompanied by the escort of Coruscant guards that had followed her to Nirthis. They traversed along the hanging walkways until they reached the stairs and the hanger doors. The Twi’lek Jedi master had always held an aura of regality and power, while her apprentice seemed much more timid, shy and gentle. 

The starship settled shiftily on the Coruscant landing pad, the interior bustling with hurried movement as clones scattered and formed half-rushed lines. The mouth of the ship began to open, spilling light into the darker interior. Rex squinted against the brightness, tucking his hands neatly behind the curve of his back. He longed for his armour and the light-shielding visor, to at least feel more composed in the familiar plastoid plates. The council must have created plans for their new outfits. 

General Secura’s arm shot up and fell back to her side in a sweeping motion. The ranks of clones began marching after her, precisely and in tune as they had been trained to. The actions of following their roots after so long was a bittersweet memory. It brought back both carefree and saddening times of unfair treatment and old friends. 

The landing pad was quickly filled with all three groups of clones gathered from Nirthis from each of the starships and their Jedi generals. Master Kenobi and Unduli met with a large group of Jedi, about a dozen or more. Rex could just see them through the ranks of his brothers; some faces he had worked with before, or at least had heard of. In front of them, flanked by impressively armoured Senate guards, was a middle-aged woman with unique hazel hair and an ostentatious robe. 

Their conversation was left unheard; they were too far away and the air was alive with the sound of engines and city dim, but Rex could tell the bejewelled woman was displeased. Judging by her entourage and appearance, the clone captain presumed she was the newly elected Chancellor. 

“She’s something, eh?” Rex heard one of his brothers whisper, clearly commenting on the young Senate leader. The clone beside chuckled and answered, “Much better looking than the last one.” He did not snap at them for breaking their stance as his mind was filled with another sight. 

Between the cluster of Jedi behind the Chancellor was a sienna-skinned woman with elegant, striped montrals. At first glance, most would have guessed her to be the Togruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti, but Rex knew both Shaak Ti and the person it truly was. Shaak Ti was taller and held herself with more of a regal air. The real identity of the Togruta Jedi was one the Captain could figure out in a room of shadows, from the way she held herself to the disgruntled expression on her face as she listened to the Report from Nirthis. _The Commander… Ahsoka. She has returned._


	10. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka notices her Captain has returned, fueling her anxieties, along with the worry of the Separatist Rebellion.

Ahsoka Tano had met the Chancellor only a few select times before. The first time had been during the following days after Ahsoka's return to the order, where Lyella's task had been to meet the Council. Ahsoka had just been in time to be introduced by Master Kenobi as Anakin Skywalker’s former Padawan, earning her a great deal of admiration just from the mention of her former master. She hated being recognized as Anakin’s Padawan, and not by her skills or actions in the war. It was better, at least, to be known as the chosen one's apprentice and not the Jedi who walked out on her order. 

Other meetings had been during her escort to the Council Room in the temple, where the smart woman had politely requested her and her rally of guards to be directed. The remaining encounters had been in the Senate building as she watched the young woman listen calmly to the arguments of her fellow senators. It was strange to watch her contained guard fall as she answered to the reports of Nirthis. 

“We have been able to equip almost twelve hundred troops,” Master Unduli repeated to the Chancellor. She paused before adding, “We could have gained more if Kenobi had not reminded them that loyalty to the Republic was an option.” 

The jab at the Master merely made Obi-Wan shake his head. “It was necessary, Luminara. After the war, the clones are no longer Republic property, but citizens. We must treat them so, including all the rights they deserve as a separate system.” 

“That is very true, Master Kenobi,” Lyella interjected in her orderly tone. Her chin dipped keenly, eyes flashing. “Yet twelve hundred clones is a very large difference from the numbers we need to deal with the terrorists. Extreme measures had to be considered to ensure we have the numbers we need to help defend our allies.” 

Kenobi cooly ignored her rising tone. “I did consider, Chancellor, but my decision remained toward the rights of the clones.” 

Lyella shook her head, tassels and jewels catching the light of the Coruscant sun and reflecting it in a flurry of sharp flashes. She sighed breezily. “We will have to make do with what we have. Master Windu has gathered a group of Jedi who wish to continue their efforts with the clones.” The woman gestured to the cluster of Jedi where Ahsoka waited, headed by the Master council member. 

The gathered members included Ahsoka and Mace, as well as Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Caleb Dume, Depa Billaba’s old Padawan. With the three masters that had travelled to Nirthis, that made ten ready to lead a squad of clones into action. That translated to a hundred clones to a Jedi and nearly two hundred more to defend Coruscant. Not quite a battalion, but their plans did not involve fighting forces, merely troops to bring resources to violence-suffering systems. 

As Ahsoka listened to Master Kenobi and the Chancellor argue over how many clones they still needed, she scanned the large field of clones lined up, waiting for their orders. Without the armour the clones usually, replaced by civvie clothes from Nirthis, it was much harder to identify which battalion each was from. Some had tattoos of their occupation or identification number, but Ahsoka could not be sure. 

Really, she was looking for some of the members of the Five-Oh-First. She could not be sure that any of them even chose to return to the service of the Republic; even when she recalled their loyalty to their General and his Padawan. 

Finding certain faces among a thrall of familiar features was proving difficult, even with her experience with working out the identity of the clones at a glance. Most of the clones appeared to have abandoned their regulated haircuts and either grew their hair longer or shaved it completely off. Ahsoka grinned to herself at the thought of having hair that she could style, colour and cut, but admitted she would miss having montrals. 

The arguments of the Jedi masters and Chancellor had completely been ignored. Ahsoka sat back from her strained leer around the back of Plo Koon and let out her breath. Fluttering her eyes shut, she concentrated. She could feel a thousand clones all breathing from their positions outside the cruisers, the heated words exchanged between Jedi and Senator. The familiar presence of her fellow Jedi came strongest because of their proximity, along with Lyella’s. The clone’s presence was jumbled and overwhelming with the sheer number. They all had different forms, so Ahsoka had to pick through them and focus on one at a time. 

It only took a few moments to find who she was looking for; she could sense Jesse and Kix. Beside them was someone she had made her both nervous and ecstatic to eventually meet once again. _Rex._

Ahsoka’s eyes flew open and found the clone Captain through the crowd. The burning heat at the base of her neck had been his eyes locked onto her through the bodies of his brothers, not the anxiety of meeting the clone once again, though that seemed equally likely. Their eyes met; Rex quickly switched his gaze to somewhere off in the city, but not quick enough. _He must be shocked to see me again. Is he angry? Upset? I didn’t say goodbye to them._

Out of nowhere, Chancellor Dontui let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. She was silent, still as a poised snake. Obi-Wan seemed to be very amused as if he had won the argument. Luminara’s face was twisted with irritation. Both Aayla and her Padawan, Lor’nai, appeared to be extremely ready to move on from the conversation. Lyella exhaled loudly again before waving her arm. “Fine. The Jedi Council will have to make do with the clones you have.” She wagged a finger condescendingly in the Master’s face. “Just remember to clear the missions by me first. We will not be helping neutral systems without their permission. A political uprising is the last thing we need.” The outraged woman stamped away, closely trailed by her guards, toward the transport that was waiting to take her away. 

“She is stressed with the recent actions of the Rebels and the pleas of help from the affected systems while she can do nearly nothing,” Master Plo murmured to Ahsoka, tilting his masked face down to look at her. “Lyella Dontui is usually a much more gathered woman.” 

Ahsoka sighed. “I understand the feeling.” 

“We must begin the assigning of the battalions.” Master Windu turned directly to Kenobi once Lyella had taken off. The matter of the clones was not one to be taken lightly. “Shall we start? The troops must be sent out as soon as possible. Chancellor Dontui wishes for this to be done.” 

“Of course.” Kenobi began directing the ranks of clone toward the open hanger, which was usually used to store the star cruisers. Now, it would hold barracks until new ones could be built. They also needed to figure out what kinds of armour to request from Kamino. The plan had been drilled over and over into Ahsoka’s instructions; she would have to put her input into the assignment. 

Ahsoka watched the clones file into the large building, trailing her gaze specifically after the members of the Five-oh-First she could see. Specifically her Captain. She would have to put in a request to gain her Master’s old men, the very few she could see among the hundred dozen. _Is that a good idea? I can not have attachments…_ The Togruta dismissed that thought. Her relationship with those select clones came from their work in the past, not any sort of affection. As she told herself, over and over. 

“Come along, Knight Tano,” Master Secura called. Ahsoka realized she had trailed behind, so she quickened her pace to catch up with the Twi’lek Jedi. 

“Sorry, Master.” The Togruta fell in step with Aayla’s Padawan. Lor'nai walked alongside his master obediently, head tilted toward the smooth pavement, eyes fixed on something unseen. She smirked and nudged his shoulder, jolting him. “How was Nirthis?” 

The hybrid boy met her gaze. His usual timid expression was broken by a small smile. “Good, actually. I met with my father’s battalion.” 

The blue-skinned Padawan had come to the council with a very peculiar story; insisting his father had been a clone, though he would not tell anyone about his mother. He did share some of the features of a clone; his dark hair and devotion to following commands. Ahsoka found it reassuring to see that even Lor’nai could find family again, with the Jedi and with his uncles after all the loss he had suffered. _This is what the Jedi want to do. Help people who are suffering find new hope when all seems lost._

Lor’nai beamed back at the Jedi Knight. His jewel-bright eyes shimmered with joy as he remembered the men who had worked with his father. Ahsoka entered the hanger beside him, squinting into the sudden darkness, her spirits rising. She was going to save the lives of troubled people, and possibly make them better.


	11. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress has a plan, which includes Mandalore and it's warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorty. No excuse for another late upload, of course. Online school is not always so great. Anyway, enjoy!

The Mandalorians had a female leader once part of the terrorist group Death Watch. She was called Bo-Katan and had, at first, been reluctant to join the Empress and her rebels. It merely took a murder of one of her soldiers after she had declined the offer to help take over the galaxy. Apparently, a former Sith Lord had offered the same thing to the prior leader and had been defeated along with the terrorists. She knew well enough that her men could not stop the Sith Lady, nor did she assume she could keep her promise. 

The Empress had taken pity on them. She had offered a chance to follow her rule for the power the Jedi currently held. That would, at least, make them a bit more willing to abide by her rule, along with the threat of their extinction. Now, she had returned to Mandalore with the intent of gaining their ranks. The Mandalorians had a long history of conquering other planets with their fearsome warriors. 

Her ship set down on one of the outer landing pads; she was greeted almost immediately by a group of heavily armoured soldiers. Lightsaber swaying loyally on her hip, one hand on the hilt cautiously, she allowed them to approach. 

“Good afternoon,” she purred, trained eyes watching every movement they made. The squad circled around her until they had covered her direct escape, as if that would stop her. Tense fingers held dangerously tight on their triggers. 

“What is your business?” one barked, moving forward to jab her with the butt of his blaster before hesitating and falling back. Clearly, he thought twice of angering the Empress. 

The hybrid grinned disarmingly and raised her hand off of her weapon. “I merely request an audience with your leader.” She flashed a brighter, toothier smile. “I think she would prefer this to go the easier way.” 

She could sense the unease, the fear, the delicious hesitation as they considered their options. Their survival chances would fall if they attempted to betray her plans very drastically. Even holding her up now was risking their safety. The patrol seemed to let their survival instincts take over, as they withdrew. 

“Come with me. I will take you to Bo-Katan,” one of them prodded. His men circled around to surround the Empress again, but she knew it was merely for show. They could do little if she decided to create her own meeting with their leader. 

The city of the Mandalorians was bright and pale with neat architecture. Many of the people had accepted the new Regent’s rule, though some were sure that Bo-Katan was not their rightful ruler, chosen by outsiders. If they saw The Empress’s potential, they too could be convinced of their allegiances. 

The hybrid was led to the main chamber; Lady Kryze sat upon her throne, a contained frown plastered on her face. “Empress. What do you want?” 

The Sith Lady chuckled, sweeping her arm in a wide arc so the troopers around her would back away. “Come now, Lady Kryze. Where is the Mandalorian welcome I have heard so much about?” 

“Who said you were welcome?” Bo-Katan seethed through gritted teeth, rising to her feet. “You promised us more time to ready our ranks before we fight your battles.” 

The Empress clicked her tongue, dipping her head in mock despair. “My dear, it is just so terrible. You have been recovering, for, what, eight years? And you still need time?” Her voice hardened. “I couldn’t care less about how battle-ready you are. It is time for me to receive my apprentice. You are needed now, not later. Understood?” 

Bo-Katan’s eyebrows furrowed. “When are you going to help us gain our power over the Republic, as you promised for our help?” 

The Empress took a step forward, ignoring the guns that quickly shot into her way. “I do not need your reminders, Kryze. The only thing that is stopping me from killing you now is my need for the loyalty of your men,” she snapped coldly. “Now, prepare yourselves. We are going to be attacking Onderon as soon as possible.” 

The hybrid Sith sensed the questions form on the leader’s tongue, but sharply turned to leave the room. Turning her head to call over her shoulder, she called; “Quickly, Lady Kryze. You do not want to be left behind, do you?” The Empress trailed her light touch down the barrel of the nearest blaster as she passed the defensive guards, eating up the sour tang of fear from every warrior in the room. _Yes. Fear. Such a powerful tool. Next, I shall gather my helpful Geonosians. By the end of the cycle, Onderon will be nothing but ruins and distant memory._

In little time, the Sith woman set off on a course for the desert planet of Geonosis, trailed by ranks of Mandalorian ships filled with some of the finest warriors in the Outer Rim, the fall of another planet and the rise of the Sith came tantalizingly close on the horizon. _You could not stop this then. You will not stop me now, mother._


	12. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai has been offered a chance to command a company of clones with his Master. Together, they journey to Geonosis for their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I did it on time. Yay for me! Also, Lor'nai will become increasingly nervous.

“Master. You had summoned me?” 

It had been two days since the recruitment of the clones. The Jedi Generals and Council had been working tirelessly to place clones into battalions of one hundred. The extra two hundred had been sent to the city to work at the temple or as pilots. Armour and tools had been ordered long ago; Lor’nai was sure that they had arrived early in the afternoon, hundreds of pieces and weapons for the new arrivals. 

Lor’nai approached his master, who had promptly called him to one of the hangers. There, he found Aayla standing before her star cruiser with her portion of clones lined up behind her, adorning new outfits painted in a pale sky blue. 

“The squadrons have been devised and sorted,” Master Secura stated, gesturing to the men standing in attention before her. “Padawan, please meet the Blue Company.” 

The hybrid boy wrinkled his nose. “Blue Company, Master?” 

The Twi’lek chuckled. “Again with the questions.” She tapped her arm, and the azure skin covering it. “Use your mind, Lor’nai. I know you are a brilliant student.” 

Lor’nai ran his hand over his shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I wasn’t wondering that. I thought that it seemed a strange name.” 

“The Captain came up with it.” Aayla turned to a clone standing slightly askew from his brothers, who wore a visor and pauldron, both painted a darker blue, closer to that of the Twi’lek’s. “This is Captain Storm. He was a loyal trooper under my command during the Clone War.” 

Lor’nai nodded respectfully to the clone Captain, who removed his painted bucket from his head. He bore short-cropped brown hair dusted with gray. The Padawan was almost sure that he had dyed it like that, but his hair colour was not the most noticeable about the man. Running across his left cheekbone and down his jaw to stop just below his throat was a diagonal, pink scar that stood out among the even brown of his skin. 

The hybrid boy forced himself not to stare in horror. He had never seen a scar this bad; the fact that it had scarred at all meant that he had not been able to reach a bacta tank in time. The wound appeared to have been slashed precariously close to his artery; Lor’nai sickeningly imagined the terrible injury and how he had received it. 

“Hello, Commander. I am looking forward to working with you in the near future.” The clone Captain winked kindly at the padawan, making his scar twitch like a dying snake. 

It took Lor’nai a moment to realize what the man had called him. “Commander, sir? No, I am not a Commander.” 

Aayla laughed, shaking her lekku. “You _are_ my Commander, Lor’nai. I want you to join me in my missions with the Captain and his men.” She came over to stand behind the boy, easing him farther toward the cruiser. “It beats listening to Master Swanshi talk about his days as a padawan before the Clone War.” She chuckled at her own comment. 

Lor’nai allowed himself to be led in front of the rows of Clones, who automatically lifted their arms at once in a salute. Captain Storm followed, smiling warmly as Dusk had to his nephew. His anxious, churning stomach was slowly replaced by a warm feeling of excitement. “Really, Master? You want me out there, with the clones?” 

Aayla planted herself next to her padawan, locking him in a direct stare, suddenly serious. “Lor’nai, you are a very capable apprentice. I trust you completely to help me lead the clones.” She paused. “You do want to become Commander, don’t you?” 

Lor’nai nodded furiously. “Yes, of course, Master. I was just... surprised... that you would ask me to join you.” 

Aayla patted his shoulder lovingly. “Good, Padawan. I am glad.” She turned away from the hybrid to speak to Storm. “Captain, we already have a mission. Get your men set up on the _Compassion_. We will be leaving in a short moment.” The Captain dipped his head in understanding and gathered the crew to begin filtering through the open hanger door of the cruiser. 

“What is the mission?” Lor’nai asked the Twi’lek as they followed more slowly. He kept his hands behind his back respectfully, fidgeting with his robe nervously. He had never been on a mission quite like this; he had followed Aayla to accompany a senator or travelled to other systems for solo training before, but that had not been anything like what he expected would happen with the clones. 

“I will explain it on the bridge,” Aayla answered him. She smirked, her painted lips twisting up in a wicked smile. “I can tell you we are heading to Geonosis.” 

Lor’nai groaned inwardly. _Why couldn’t we go to a nice cold planet, like Mygeeto?_ He found himself missing the planet he had been born on, despite all the hate, distrust and buried memories he had left behind on the frozen surface. 

\---------- 

“Listen up, men.” Master Secura took up her position before the holotable, hands resting on her hips. Captain Storm took position opposite her, with Lor’nai and the Admiral both standing in between them on the edges of the device. A second clone stood a small distance away, uninvolved. “We are going to Geonosis. There have been reports of Geonosian soldiers joining in on the bombings. We are to speak with their leader about the reports of their involvement in the Separatist Rebellion, despite claiming to be an independent system.” 

“Master,” Lor’nai piped up, lifting his head from the hologram that clearly showed a Geonosian bug in a Geonosian bomber. “This sounds like a diplomatic mission. We are not diplomats. We would need a senator or a representative for this, wouldn’t we?” 

Aayla nodded. “Good observation, Padawan. We do have a diplomat here.” She gestured to the clone that was standing a little ways behind Captain Storm. He stepped up to the holotable beside his General, dipping his head politely to the people gathered around. “This is Representative Seam of Nirthis.” 

Lor’nai raised his eyebrow patterns. “The Clones have a spot in the Senate?” 

The Representative nodded. “Yes, Commander Azila. After our recruitment, we were invited to the Senate. A clone fleet Captain called Ringer was elected as Senator of Nirthis, and he chose me as the Representative.” 

The hybrid boy thought back to his uncles and their newfound rights. _It must have been a fight for the clones to finally gain citizenship of the Republic after being tools for so long._ Now the clones were part of the Senate that controlled their fate, something that had been entirely in the hands of the Chancellor during the Clone War. 

“That’s really great, Representative. I am looking forward to working with you.” Lor'nai whole-heartedly meant it. 

\---------- 

Lor’nai allowed his eyes time to shift to the bright, dusty light of Geonosis. The sandy air filled his lungs, prickling irritatingly. So far from the conditions, he wished he could be in. 

Aayla led her group of clones consisting of Captain Storm, Representative Seam and four clone escorts out of the transport ship they had taken to land on the surface of the desert planet. They had almost been instantly swarmed by Geonosian fighters, which alerted a swarm of bugs that surrounded the two Jedi and their men as they landed. 

“Stay close and keep quiet,” Master Secura murmured to her Padawan, allowing the curious creatures to inch closer. 

One of the bugs floated astray from the defensive ranks, clicking something angrily in the Geonosian language. Lor’nai could not understand his question from what he was saying but could feel his territorial aggression. 

“He does not want us on his planet,” Lor’nai told his Master, though she could also understand the bug's tone. 

Aayla ignored him. “Take us to your leader. We would like to discuss a very important matter,” she prodded the lead Geonosian. When he answered with more questioning clicks, the Twi’lek scowled. “Lor’nai, please translate.” 

Lor’nai hated using his powers. He struggled to use the Force abilities his mother had taught him long ago, thus it took a lot out of him to complete. One of the tricks he had learned from the Princess had been mind wandering, casting out your spiritual body to enter the thoughts of whoever you wanted to infiltrate. Similar to the skill he had used on Dusk, it was often used to access the current feelings of your target. Lor’nai had once used it on a fellow padawan who spoke Huttese. He had been able to understand him, only just because the Padawan had also known basic. Reading thoughts was not as easy as reading feelings. 

The hybrid boy ignored his fears and cast himself out into the lead Geonosian. Almost immediately, he felt the terrible anger from the bug, as well as the fear. He was scared of Master Secura and her Padawan. Lor’nai guessed this bug had been one to fight against them, or at least one to hear of, their power in the Clone War. He had one eye fixed on their lightsabers on their hips, keenly aware of the death they could cause. 

“Lor’nai!” Aayla snapped at him, bringing him out of his trance. “Please! What was he saying?” Her lips pursed in displeasure. 

The Padawan apologized softly and continued in his search. He managed to catch the bug thinking, _The Jedi must be turned around. She does not want them ruining her plans._

He relayed his findings to his master, turning the discovery over in his head. _‘She’ must be the queen. But what plans?_ “It is necessary we talk to an official right away,” the Twi’lek Jedi protested, glaring her full fury at the bug. “There have been rumours of your involvement in the bombings of Republic systems.” 

The Geonosian hissed, babbling on more before waving his thin arm. His fellow guards turned with him, and Lor’nai did not need to translate, thankfully to his exhaustion. The small group of clones and Jedi were led through the main entrance of the baked clay palace, into a hive that smelled of day-old meat and dead plant life. The entire building buzzed with the beating of wings and jumbled clicks of the insectoid language. 

A heavily armoured bug fluttered down from one of the tunnels in the brown walls of the building, setting down before the group of outsiders. He cocked his head curiously, beady brown eyes narrowed as he studied the newcomers. 

Master Secura nodded to the Geonosian, assuming he was the leader that she had asked for. “Greetings. We are here from the Republic Senate to converse the recent accusations of reported Geonosian bombers.” 

The insectoid chittered loudly, waving his staff irately. Lor’nai reached out to him, repeating what he felt to his Master and the Representative. “He is outraged. He does not take kindly to blaming the Geonosians for the rebellion’s actions.” The Padawan pressed his eyelids together tighter. “Because they had allied with the Separatists.” 

Aayla took a step back and nodded to Seam. The clone took her place, dipping his head low to the Geonosian. “I am Representative Seam of the Senate.” He straightened to fearlessly lock the bug in a tight stare. “We would like an explanation as to why Geonosians were reported during the terrorist attacks.” 

Lor’nai translated the fury of denial and harsh words that the bug trilled, but was distracted by a sudden realization that the unease of the mission he had been feeling was dread. The kind of dread that came from something potentially dangerous, though he saw no extra aggression in the Geonosians. It made his body shiver, which was unusual in the stuffy air of the palace. He could feel it lingering in all his senses like a thick sludge. It was coming from deep inside the building. 

During a pause where Seam added to the argument in his cool tone, Lor’nai took an exhausted, ragged gulp of air and slipped behind the crowd. Using his quiet aura to his advantage as the lead Geonosian screeched in outrage, the Padawan snuck around the hovering insectoids, willing their small minds to be more concerned with the commencing argument than his silent escape. 

The strain on his body caused by the usage of his powers for an extended period of time tired the Padawan, but the foreboding, dark presence he felt was loud in his mind. His entire body screamed for him to turn away from the danger that clouded the Force, but he needed to see what caused the darkness in his head. 

Lor’nai paused in the archway of a large chamber. The room itself was empty but held a deep opening in the sandy floor. Darkness loomed beneath, but the Padawan could hear noise coming from within. 

“No, of course not. It is not time. I want the Jedi to leave; it is not the time to reveal myself.” The voice rang low and melodic, with a slight tang of an accent of their home planet. It was also clearly feminine and impatient, conversing with irritation with a Geonosian, who answered her with strained clicks. “Yes, I realize he is here. However, his death will come much later.” 

Lor’nai’s blood ran cold at her words. He could not imagine who the unknown woman was referring to, so he strained farther. He was still far too exhausted to enter her mind, but he felt he would not wish to. Her presence echoed with something freezing and shadowy, along with a familiar feeling that lingered on his tongue. _Who is that?_

“Lor’nai!” It was Master Secura. She had learned of his disappearance. He could also hear the furious sounds of insectoids who realized a stray enemy escaped into their base. 

The call must have alerted the unknown woman and the Geonosian she had been conversing with. Her presence came alert, rearing up like an angry _Polariark._ Deep inside his mind, where he had been prodding her signature, came a terrible pain and a powerful sensation like he was falling into an abyss. Lor’nai fell to his knees, collapsing his thoughts to try and fend himself from the sensation. He let out a pained scream, desperate and wild, and fell into darkness. 


	13. Captain Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Rex to meet Ahsoka again after so long. For the second time, he is chosen to be under her command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 New chapter! The reunion is finally here!

“CT-7567. Rex.” Master Windu fixed the clone with his piercing brown eyes, flickering from him and the datapad he held. Rex had always felt awkward in the presence of the Jedi Master, as if the Council member secretly held a deep hatred for the ex-captain. “You were the Captain of the Torrent Company and the Five Hundred First with General Skywalker and Commander Tano.” 

“Yes sir,” Rex answered. He awaited among the crowds of clones in the hanger, milling about as they were picked out and sorted into companies. He had lost track of Ahsoka, though he was sure she remained in the building, hidden among the throng of troopers and Jedi Generals. He had noticed that General Skywalker had not been among the dozen or so Jedi gathered. Had something happened to him since the end of the war? 

Master Windu tapped the screen of his device and momentarily glanced back at the Captain. As if he had read his mind, which Rex was wondering if that was a skill he could harness, he stated; “General Skywalker has since left the Order. However, Knight Tano has offered her leadership. I was thinking of placing your Five Hundred First under her command, along with the remnants of the Two Hundred Twelfth, due to your past history of working together.” 

Rex’s mouth gaped at his offer. He had to use all of his past training to contain his awe. “That sounds perfect, sir. Thank you.” _I never thought I would be working with Commander Tano again. Nor did I ever guess that Skywalker would leave the Order._

“I will fill in the remaining spots with some pilots, navigators and commandos,” Mace Windu reported, continuing to work on his holopad. “Since Commander Cody has not joined us, you are the highest-ranking officer between the selected soldiers. You will be promoted to Commander instantly, with Knight Tano as General.” 

The clone dipped his head in understanding, but hesitated when a question hung on his lips. “Sir, I would think that Companies are usually led by Captains, not Commanders.” Not that it really made a difference, but Rex had gotten quite used to the rank of Captain. 

The human Jedi Master turned a keen, glittering eye to the clone. “Yes, _usually_. However, we merely have enough troopers for a Company, not a battalion. You will have to get used to your new rank. Understood?” 

“Understood, sir,” Rex stammered, cursing himself. He was not the one assigning soldiers to generals; he had not needed to question Master Windu’s decisions. 

Mace continued to stare into the Commander’s face while he lifted his free arm and typed into his commlink. “Knight Tano. I have figured out your Company. Please come and take your men to be settled and sorted.” Ahsoka’s voice murmured back to him in acceptance, then he added; “Do not forget to hand your finished arrangements to me. The Council and Chancellor would like to go over the finished product.” 

Master Windu set down his arm and nodded respectfully to the clone. “Take care, Commander.” The Jedi Master turned to stride away to the other side of the hanger, likely to create a Company for one of the other Generals. 

Rex stood in his spot in shock, searching the waves of clones for the sienna-skinned Jedi he had caught a glimpse of only an hour before. What would she say to explain her return? What would he say to her, after all the years of imagining what had become of his Commander? The last he had seen of her before the war ended, she had been led into the Jedi Temple by her Master, her body slumped and defeated as the world bore down on her. 

“Rex.” The voice panicked his entire body, shooting bolts of hot anxiety through his vein. The same smooth, feminine voice that at one moment could send fiery commands of battle and whisper gentle comfort the next. He had heard it tainted with fear, grief, pain and anger. Never this tone; was it a sigh of sadness? Of amazement? 

The clone turned to meet the Togruta Jedi. He could not stop himself from taking in her appearance from a smaller distance. Her usual slimming outfit was covered by a Jedi robe, giving her a softer look. _I never thought Ahsoka would wear a robe when it was not necessary._

She had grown; her head still did tower over his, but her montrals had lengthened and now reached above his height. Her lekku had turned slender and draped farther down her shoulders. Her face had lost its youthful roundness, but she remained as shining and bright as ever, her luminous blue eyes round and deep. 

Rex forced himself to tuck his arms behind his back, shooting her a quick salute. He knew she had hated the clones addressing her in a formal way, but he felt she deserved all of his respect. “General Tano.” 

“Come on now, _Commander_ ,” The Jedi teased, halting a few steps away from the ex-captain. “I still dislike all the formalities.” 

Rex chuckled, his heart aching for his old friend. “I never forgot.” 

Her gaze softened further, her lips turning down in despair. Longing. “I’m sorry, Rex. I never had a chance to say goodbye to the men.” Her eyes turned from his face guiltily. 

He had no answer, nothing to comfort her with. He wasn’t going to say that it was alright; that would be a lie. He had spent the past several years yearning to learn her fate, to make sure she was thriving, or at the least alive. His transmissions to General Skywalker had gone unanswered, so he had no clue of any current advancements of the Jedi he had worked with. “I know.” 

Ahsoka brought her arms to her chest as she did when uncomfortable. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t stay. Not any longer.” She turned a hopeless expression to her old friend. “Please, Rex. You don’t have to forgive me, but try to understand my situation.” 

The clone shook his head. “Of course I understand. I had thoughts of deserting the Republic for most of the Clone War. The only thing that stopped me was my brothers. I was their Captain; I was responsible for saving their lives.” He sighed softly. “Even I couldn’t stop the death and violence.” 

They were silent for a long while, stuck in awkward pause. The Captain broke the hesitation. “Hey, Ahsoka. I’m glad you returned.” The Togruta’s lips turned up again. “Thanks, Rex. I’m glad you came back as well.” Once again, his heart pounded for his old commander, longing to continue to work for the Republic by her side. “I guess we better gather our men,” Ahsoka decided briskly. “Commander, get the named troopers together. Orders for armour, weapons and paint will be dispatched tonight. They should arrive tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir,” Rex answered her, his body and mind fitting into the old actions of his past career. It felt normal; much more normal than living on Nirthis. _I miss this life. Somehow, I longed to return to the military. Not because I enjoyed it, but because I was programmed into it._


	14. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is as overjoyed to be reunited with the clones as they, while she adjusts to the new ranks, duties and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Rexsoka for you all. I am thinking of making a post where it is just all of the Rexsoka scenes, for those who would rather skip all the extra story arc (or just want to read the Rexsoka stuff later on.) Once a couple more Rexsoka scenes are posted, this will become reality. :)

She was not dreaming. This was not one of the feverish hopes she had become familiar with during her time staying in shady hotels as she hopped planet to planet. This was real, actually happening to her once again. 

Ahsoka was standing aboard the star cruiser the _Reinvention_ , _her_ new ship, on the bridge with her Captain, who now was her Commander. Below the deck awaited a hundred loyal troopers. Standing with her was an Admiral named Tashen, Commander Rex and a newly promoted clone Captain named Rider. It was comforting to listen to the sounds of the cruiser, to have her men standing beside her. All it was missing was her Master, rallying the spirits of the troops with his uplifting humour. 

The clones had tried their best to welcome her back upon learning of her return; they had taken buckets of sienna paint and decorated their buckets and armour plates with the bright shade, painting the details of her facial marking along their bodies. Ahsoka was charmed and remembered her deep love for her troops, even if most of them had never been under her command before. 

Then there had been Rex; his face filled with affection as he produced his decorated helmet to his General, the orange broken by his signature jaig eyes, who told her, “We are all glad to have you back, Ahsoka,” and her love for him grew stronger. She knew it was wrong; they were loyal soldiers to their Jedi General, nothing more, but she couldn’t help wishing she had wrapped her arms around the Commander. She had instead embraced the others, which included Jesse and Kix, but Rex’s disappointed expression had stuck in her mind. 

Admiral Tashen had remarked to their actions upon meeting the new General and Commander; “You sure made an impact on your men, General Tano.” He was a friendly man, with carefully slicked hair and a shaven face. He was eager to work with a Jedi; according to him, his father had fought during the Clone War as an Admiral in the Navy, inspiring Tashen him to work his way up the ranks to accomplish the same. He had told her that he was one of the youngest Navy Admirals ever to work for the Republic. 

Ahsoka had found it strange that they would allow a young Admiral to work with a young General, but she could argue she had lots of experience. She had been deployed into battle at the young age of fourteen, and though her efforts had only lasted less than three years, three years of battle experience was how much most Jedi had before their knighting. 

“So, General. What’s our first mission?” Captain Rider asked chipperly. His helmet was propped under his arm, revealing his hairless head and rough goatee. He had been a Commando during the Clone War but seemed unbothered at the fact that he now had both a Commander and a General leading him, as well as new armour and a new leadership role. The several other clones who had not been placed in the war directly would need some adjusting, according to Commander Rex. 

Ahsoka opened into the hologram of the target planet, running her earlier briefing from Master Ti through her head and to the troopers. “Recent Separatist Rebel activity on Christophsis has been increasing. The citizens have been subjected to terrible bombings in the cities of Tophen and the capital Chaleydonia, causing thousands to be injured. They have requested medical supplies and medical stations so they can treat their people while they rebuild their largest hospitals. Our job is to bring the supplies to the two cities and set up so their medical officials can begin their work in safety, away from the bombings.” She pointed to the two major cities on the holoimage of the planet. 

“It’s far from our work in the Clone War,” Captain Rider remarked. “Now we clones are supply carriers?” 

Ahsoka shook her head. “This is still dangerous work, Captain. Terrorists and rebels are running rampant across the city, sometimes disguised as citizens. We must be quick and vigilant to avoid harm to the troops or the people.” 

“Because we are expendable? The clones get the dangerous work?” Rider pressed, his knuckles turning white curled around the edge of the holotable. His usual bright personality had disappeared rapidly. 

“Enough, Rider!” Commander Rex snapped brusquely. “The clones were not chosen to be slaughtered. The Republic needed our help, and we will be glad to offer it again.” Though his words were strong, Ahsoka could sense the uncertainty from inside him. _Does he truly believe that?_

Captain Rider pushed himself away from the table, taking several deep breaths. “Sorry, sir. I’ve been through a lot.” 

Ahsoka’s heart ached for the troops that had returned from Nirthis. _Did some of them really come to serve the Republic? Or to protect their brothers? Did they feel it was their duty, or did they come for their own reasons?_ “You should supervise the troops as they settle into the ship,” the Togruta told the Captain gently. She could tell he was feeling uncomfortable under the eyes of his superiors. 

Rider nodded, settling his helmet over his head before quickly backing off the bridge with no further comments. 

Commander Rex shot his General a significant look over the holotable as she switched it off. He turned to address Tashen, the only other person on the bridge, rather than the captains working beyond. “Admiral, mind if I have a word with General Tano?” 

Tashen dismissed them with a flippant wave of his hand. “Of course, Commander. So long as the General wishes to speak with you.” 

Ahsoka followed Rex through the doors where Rider had disappeared and into an empty hallway. The usually traversed corridors were abandoned with the lack of crew, only a third of the supposed limit. Once alone, the clone Commander faced his old friend again. “General. I needed to discuss with you Captain Rider’s comments.” 

The Togruta heaved a heavy sigh. “Rex, how many times do I have to remind you? Please, call me Ahsoka when we are alone.” Her voice was entirely serious, lacking any of the light humour as she was known for. 

Rex ran a hand over the fuzz on his head. “Sorry, Ahsoka. But it should be addressed; as a Commando, Rider had seen much more than any one clone trooper. It took him a long time to leave the war behind after our retirement on Nirthis; it’s all he's ever known.” 

Ahsoka’s frown deepened. “That’s so terrible, Rex. But haven’t all clones experienced war since their earliest days, even as simulations? Haven’t you all seen your brothers die, seen innocents killed, tortured and tormented?” 

Rex shook his head firmly. “No. Some of us were lucky compared to others. I was extremely lucky, luckier than most of my brothers.” 

The Togruta Jedi placed a comforting hand on his arm; the clone tensed but did not pull away or flinch. “How so? Because you lived?” 

“That, and I had General Skywalker. I had you. I had Jedi friends, Jedi who cared for their men.” The Commander paused. “Some Generals gave zero thought as to how many troopers they lost.” 

Ahsoka knew he was thinking of Pong Krell, the traitorous Jedi Master who had betrayed both the Council and the Five-Oh-First, turning them against the Two-Hundred-Twelfth and killing many of Rex’s loyal men. It had been a blow to the Jedi’s trust and the clone's. She hadn’t been there to stop Master Krell, to protect her men, which still affected her to the present. 

“No one has to die,” the Togruta told the Commander, tightening her grip on his arm plate. “I will make sure of that.” 

The clone shook his head again. “I know you will try, Ahsoka. But can anyone really guarantee anything?” He fixed his words at her hurt expression. “I believe in your skills. I really do. But with the Jedi Council’s new rules, how much could you do to protect all these men?” 

Silence fell as Ahsoka ran her mind over his objections. Her hand fell from his arm to her side. “Is that why you had returned? To protect your brothers?” Her eyes met his shining brown ones intensely. 

Rex sighed quietly and nodded. “That was one of the reasons. I couldn’t leave them as they faced the fighting for the Republic; I had to stand with them.” 

The Jedi huffed softly. “That’s what I had done. I abandoned the Council while they fought the war. I left not just the Jedi, but all of the clones that fought for us. I knew I had to leave, but that didn’t stop me from feeling guilty.” 

The Clone nodded slowly, understanding. “I could see why you left, Ahsoka. But it didn’t stop me from wondering where you had gone or what you were doing.” 

Ahsoka winced. _I should have said goodbye. If I had been stronger, I could have found a way to leave a message, or I could have visited him on Nirthis…_ “I spent most of my time on Coruscant in the underworld. After about a year I used my small amount of collected credits to buy a ship and began travelling. I wasn’t looking for anything, I just needed time to think and collect myself.” 

“Then you returned after the Council changed their ways,” Rex finished for her softly. “I guess we shared similar fates. After the war, life on Nirthis was strange. We all had to get used to civilian life. Some coped better than others. Eventually, clones started having families. They found peace.” 

Ahsoka tilted her head. “Why didn’t you settle with a family?” 

The clone shrugged awkwardly. “I guess I had never found that special someone. I had brothers telling me to give up on the past and find a partner, but I couldn’t forget it so easily.” 

Ahsoka snickered to herself. “You, settle down, Rex? It would be sooner you paint your armour pink.” 

The clone Commander nudged her shoulder with his own playfully. “Why not? Maybe I would look good in pink.” 

The General sighed lovingly. Without really thinking, she ran her fingers over the sienna and white design painted on the helmet tucked under his arm. “I like you in orange, Commander.” 

The intimate moment did not last long. “Let’s get back to the bridge,” Rex offered quickly, sticking the bucket over his face. “Tashen must be missing us.” He started down the corridor again, Ahsoka faithfully stuck close to his side, even when his brisk nature hurt her. 

_It is good to have Rex back,_ Ahsoka thought to herself, her face twisted in a bright grin as she walked beside her old friend. _I had no idea I had missed him this much._


	15. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress will do anything to reach the future spread out before her, one that includes an apprentice of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit dark, but it really shows the power the Empress wields. It is also important, as she finds her apprentice.

She had been close to being discovered. The Jedi had gathered the clones much quicker than she had expected and had investigated the Geonosians' involvement in the Rebellion even sooner. To her surprise, the Padawan had come with his Master and their ranks of clones. The Empress had instructed the insects to tell the Jedi off the planet, but Lor’nai must have followed her presence through their connection, even with how faint it had grown. 

It had not been the time to be discovered. She simply forced the Padawan's mind to shut down so his pathetic Twi’lek master would take him back to their star cruiser. He would not know anything about the involvement of the Geonosians; not yet. The Council was not stupid; they would soon figure out a Sith was involved and would investigate. She had time, but not much. Before she dealt with them, she had a job to complete. It would not take her long to complete. 

“Onderon. Such a historic planet. It has been through so much; what resilient people.” The Empress narrowed her eyes at the shining city below her, the capital, Iziz. So serene, peaceful. Her apprentice hid within. He would be dragged out, called to from the power of the Dark Side. He would crawl to her, on his knees, and submit. The people she searched for always did. 

“My Geonosians have the other major cities,” the Sith woman told the Mandalorian Regent standing at her shoulder. “I have left Iziz to your capable hands, Lady Kryze.” 

The Mandalorian stood gazing down at the quiet city from her perch on the lip of the ship’s door, her eyes shadowed in the dark of the night. “What purpose do you have for destroying Onderon?” 

The Empress smiled slyly. “It is none of your concern. All you should worry about is how it will fall.” Bo-Katan cast a final look at the hybrid before sending her soldiers down into the grey skies above Iziz, plunging down into the dark along with her men, close behind. 

With a word from their leader, relayed to the Geonosians poised in the skies above the smaller cities beyond, Onderon erupted with the beautiful black and orange of destruction. The explosions rocked the ground below, coming together in one scream as the people began to cry. 

Next came the flames, tongues of heat licking at the streets and the unique architecture. The lucky ones who escaped the bombs were enveloped in the fiery showers. Any others would be taken out by the second round of shells from above. 

Through the force, The Empress could feel the damage. Every life taken, every man, woman and child slaughtered cried out in one deafening voice. They called for mercy, which they would not receive. She was not listening for them, however. She was listening for the chosen one, his destiny already belonging to her. _My apprentice is waiting._

The woman found his faint presence after a long, silent moment of searching through the terror and insanity. He was injured but alive, confused, angry and scared. Already, he was plagued with the Dark Side. His recruitment would not take long, given she rescued him at the correct time. 

“Take me down to the square,” The Empress directed as soon as the second wave of explosions had dissipated. The Mandalorian ship began to descend gracefully, throwing up licks of flame and black smoke. It settled onto the charred, cracked stones of the town center, sending a handful of running civilians scrambling backward. 

The Empress stepped out from the doorway, her amber eyes scanning the huddling, scurrying people that fled in fear. He was near; she could feel it. As soon as she laid her gaze on her apprentice, she would know. 

There he was; a huddled man cowering behind a torn cloak, clawing along the shadows of the burning buildings, taking refuge behind the stones. His gaze was also frozen when it found the Empress, emerald irises burning into the skin of the terrifying woman standing calmly among the chaos. His skin was dark, exposed face scarred and twisted with past fights. Despite his sturdy, rugged exterior, The Empress could sense he was a broken man, his past pulling him close to the Dark Side. 

Slowly, calmly, the Sith woman made her way over to his hiding spot. She did not have to will him to stand still; he was attached to his spot in terror. “Kill all the escaping citizens,” The Empress instructed her soldiers as she approached, relishing the flash of shock in his face. 

“Who are you?” the apprentice choked out through his smoke-raw throat and the fear that tightened his voice. 

The Empress flashed her signature white-teethed smirk. “I am your Master now. Come with me, before you are slaughtered along with your people.” She gestured grandly to the Mandalorians behind her, sending clips of bolts into the fleeing Onderonian people. 

“Why?” The man spat, his eyes hardening with anger. “Our people have done nothing to you, whoever you are.” 

The Sith woman crouched to level herself with him, gripping his chin and tilting his face to examine every angle. “Your people _have_ done something to me. They have given me my new apprentice.” She straightened again and cast another glance at the destruction billowing around her. “They should feel blessed.” 

The apprentice pulled himself up to lock eyes with the Sith Lady. “You _know_ I have magic. You know I was hidden from the Jedi.” He paused. “Are you a Jedi?” 

The Empress laughed, placing a hand on his tattered shoulder. “No, my dear. Quite the opposite.” Keeping a firm grasp on him, she led the apprentice through the chaos back to the Mandalorian ship she had landed in, throwing him into the interior. He sprawled weakly to the grated floor, coughing. 

“Take me to my ship,” The Empress instructed the pilot as they lifted. “My business is finished here.” 

The apprentice pushed himself to his knees, gasping raggedly. “Who are you?” His face was twisted with raw emotion, his anger and fear fueling the hybrid’s delight further. His hood had fallen back, messy dark hair curling into his face. 

The Sith woman cast a short glance to the ragged man, ripped away from the glowing orange building around the interior. “I am a Sith. Your destiny has brought you to me. You will train as my apprentice, and though you may call me Empress, I do love being called Master.” She unhooked her lightsaber and ignited it in one swift motion, letting the gleaming red blade hover over his shoulder and teasingly close to his neck. “You are _mine._ ”


	16. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai reels over his recent discovery of the woman working with the Geonosians. But before he can spend too long wondering, General Secura and her troops are called to Onderon after a desperate plea for help from their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, but a really good one. Thanks all for leaving kudos and/or comment. I write these fics for you guys, and I am glad to see you are enjoying them. :)

Lor’nai groaned, shielding his face from the bright light pricking at his eyelids. His body felt heavy and empty like his bones had been removed to leave room for more pain. His head was pounding with the familiar ache caused by an extended period of time using his Force abilities, as well as sparking with a cold pang. It felt as if his brain had been stabbed through with a blade of ice. 

“Where am I?” He tried to ask, but his throat was full of thick sludge from lack of use. He slowly allowed his eyes to adjust and dim, all his bodily reflexes feeling slow and useless. 

A warm hand gently pushed his shoulders down to rest back on the bed, her calming presence reaching him through the fog of his mind. “Lor’nai. Rest.” 

The hybrid boy blinked open his brown eyes, fixing his gaze blearily on the anxious face of his master. “No, Master. I have to know what happened.” He stared around the room, suddenly noticing the purr of the ship’s engines and the faint sound of hyperspace. “Why did we leave Geonosis? Were the negotiations successful?” 

Aayla Secura shook her head slowly with a small sigh. “No, they were not successful. When the Geonosians noticed you had disappeared, they accused the Jedi of espionage and demanded that we leave. Representative Seam tried to explain the situation while I searched for you.” Her blue eyes were wide, her expression soft. “What were you looking for? We found you outside the entrance to the underground passageways, unconscious.” 

Lor’nai shut his eyes for several long moments, trying to bring his memories of Geonosis to his mind. “I remember sensing a strange, dark presence. Something familiar, yet I had never felt anything like it before.” He winced. “Does that make sense?” 

The Twi’lek master smiled. “I understand. I thought I had sensed something similar to your description, but I passed it off as fear.” 

The Padawan pressed his fingers into his temple. “I’m not sure, but I think I followed the dark presence to the tunnel. I was listening in… a woman was talking about the Jedi.” His eyelids squeezed tighter. “I can’t remember what she had said exactly. She had a plan which included the Jedi.” He groaned in frustration. 

“It’s okay, Lor’nai,” Aayla soothed. “Just rest. We can meditate and figure it out once we return to the temple.” At that moment, the Twi’lek’s communicator beeped. She sat back and answered. “Yes, Admiral?” 

Litreal’s voice was taut with tension. “We have been asked to stop for another mission before our return to Coruscant. The details were scarce, but the Council is very adamant we help.” 

Master Secura exhaled breathily. “Yes, of course, Admiral. We will be right there.” The Twi’lek lowered her comm and nudged her Padawan’s shoulder. “Are you feeling well enough to come to the Briefing? We have been assigned a second mission.” 

Lor’nai eased himself to a sitting position, rubbing the back of his skull, trying to ease the pain in his head. “Yes, Master. I think so.” He took her hand and supported his weight against hers, carefully rising to his feet. Gritting his teeth determinedly, the hybrid boy trailed alongside his Master to the bridge. 

“What is going on?” Captain Storm asked when Aayla stepped onto the bridge with her Padawan. “What had happened to Commander Azila?” 

Master Secura shook her head. “I don’t know Captain. I will find the truth once we reach Coruscant. First, we have been called to another mission.” She turned expectantly to Admiral Litreal. 

The man dipped his head respectfully and switched the holotable on. A hologram of a planet hovered above the table, a bright exclamation mark flashing on top of the rotating sphere. “The Council was contacted by a Representative on Onderon. His message was short, but he reported multiple ships entering the skies above the major cities, ones he did not recognize. It was cut, and all other attempts to contact Onderon have remained unanswered.” 

Aayla stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes reflecting the pale glow of the hologram. “Were they being raided? Or could this be a rebel attack? Onderon was considering leaving the Republic for independence, so why would the rebels attack them now?” 

Lor’nai stared into the hologram intently, taking in the sight before him. His brain was flooded with emotions; fear, panic, desperation and grief. Onderon was in his future, and it was not a good one. “The Onderonian people are in great danger,” the Padawan reported. If he had been better at using his force-sensitive power of emotional premonition, he could have reached out to the planet to search for the answer to his question; _Is it too late?_

“We must act quickly,” Aayla decided. Hurriedly, she turned to the clone Captain, her lekku whipping through the air. “Captain Storm, ready your men. Prepare possible fire-fighting squads and medical stations.” She hesitated, her face twisted with frustration. “If the attack is not over when we arrive, there is little we can do.” 

Not all Jedi had agreed to the peacekeeping ways they had taken up after the ending of the Clone War. Some saw it as a wall between the salvation they could win for the Republic. Though Lor’nai knew his Master had supported the change, she was feeling strain and indecision in her desperate need to help defend the innocent people of Onderon. 

“How will we stop the rebel attacks if we cannot fight back?” Captain Storm questioned before the Padawan, mirroring his own doubts. “They will continue to ravage systems until the planets all renounce their alliance with the Republic or perish.” 

Master Secura was quiet for a moment too long as she came up with a feasible answer. “We won a war with the Separatists that seemed it would never end. Neither side had the advantage. Yet, we were still victorious.” 

Lor’nai remained silent as he ran her words over and over. They rang like an echo in his mind. _We will win when the Sith are defeated,_ he thought. Beside it, murky and freezing like a winter pond, his conscious whispered, _The Sith will live. They always have._

\---------- 

Onderon was a jungle planet with beautiful cities built with detail in mind. That was what Master Secura had told Lor’nai. She had visited the planet to accompany a Senator on their visit to the system. She had also admitted that there had been some distrust from the Onderonian Senator and his assistants over the recent attacks from the rebels, even before they had turned to attack the planet. 

With little he knew of the planet, Lor’nai knew they had been too late to catch the attackers in their acts. The hologram of the blue, swirling sphere was far different from what he saw from the space above; whorls of gray and black clouds and orange stretches of light that had to be fire. 

“We will be landing soon, Commander Azila,” a voice called, sending bolts of surprised alarm down the boy’s spine. Lor’nai turned to see Captain Storm, approaching from the hallway with his bucket hugged close to his side. “General Secura wanted to let you know.” 

“Thanks,” the Padawan answered quietly, not moving from the transparisteel viewing port. _I have to learn each individual voice. I could recognize my father from any of his brothers from his voice alone, but Storm, Dusk and the others sound the same to me._ “I will meet her when we have arrived.” 

There was a long pause where the Captain remained in his spot. Lor’nai turned over his shoulder and squinted. _Do I have to dismiss him?_

“Is everything alright, Commander?” Storm questioned softly. “I mean no disrespect, but you seem… sad.” 

The Padawan raised his eyebrows, immediately confused. A cold sweat broke out across his body, which alarmed him. “What? No, Captain. I was just thinking.” That had not been a lie, but was it the truth that he was fine? His entire life had been plagued with grief and trouble; the loss of his family, of course, had nearly been his breaking point at such a young age. Even now, he faced new problems; the loss of Shrill before Lor’nai could meet even him, and now the rebel attacks, which had ravaged the planet below. 

There was the slight clinking of plastoid boots on metal floors. Captain Storm approached Lor’nai’s viewing port, gazing at the planet below himself for a few moments. “I grew up on Kamino. As soon as I was taken from my pod, I had been trained and conditioned. I had been in a select program that created commando clones.” Storm pointed to two small shapes inked just below his hairline. Lor’nai had not noticed them until now. Two small c’s in Aurebesh. 

“Some of us didn’t survive long enough for the war. The ones who made it off Kamino were considered lucky.” The clone Captain frowned, running a hand briefly down his jaw where the skin split into the white scar. “The training had prepared us for the fighting, but not any of the terrible things we witnessed during the war. I watched so many of my unit die, while I could do little to stop it.” 

Lor’nai turned his gaze from the transparisteel to the floor and his boots. “That must have been awful.” _I was at least lucky to have my family, to have the Jedi Order._

Captain Storm straightened, his shoulders falling up and back down in a shrug. Any other General would have been disgusted by the clone Captain’s lack of order when around a superior; Lor'nai did not care at the slightest. He found this more casual conversation much simpler than a tight, polite discussion. _Isn't it against the rules for a clone trooper to complain about his duty?_ He had to let Storm go; he had been used to working in a solo group with no superior leading them, only an official who gave them their missions and expected completion. 

“We had better meet with General Secura,” Storm told the Padawan suddenly. His composure snapped back into place, his ‘Captain face’ plastered. “We will be breaking the atmosphere soon.” 

Lor’nai nodded miserably. He did not wish to step onto the burning planet, once known for its peaceful rule. His life had already been tainted with pain and grief. _The Rebels will not let this take a peaceful turn._ _The Compassion_ settled in the atmosphere of Onderon, allowing the multiple transport ships to take off for the surface of the burning planet. Admiral Litreal had already sent out a transport ship modified to carry water to scout for a body of water for the fires. General Secura stood in the lead starship with her Padawan and Captain, along with a handful of troopers. 

The transport found a spot among the tattered remains of the jungle, opening to reveal a forest of black stumps and layers of gray ash. Both the Jedi had secured oxy-masks to their faces, as well as the un-armoured Representative, so they would not have to breathe in the polluted air. 

Lor’nai’s boots sunk into the ashen jungle floor, almost like the snow on his home-world. The air was full of fluttering debris, innocently falling to the ground like snowflakes. Yet, nothing else of the terrible destruction left by the Rebels reminded him of the rocky tundra he had grown up on. The sky above was dark and gloomy with the approaching dawn and smoke. His skin prickled terribly in the smothering heat, instantly creating a damp sweat that made ash stick to his pale skin. 

“There are reportedly four major cities that have been attacked,” General Secura was directing the three other officials as the remaining starships landed around them. “I will secure the Capital, Iziz. Commander Azila, you can take Prefacia. Captain Storm, you will move to Tillzi and Representative Seam can report to Lucin. Each of you will take a group of men. Your task is to rescue citizens and transport supplies.” 

Lor’nai was distracted by the gloom of the ravaged jungle to let her words sink in immediately. “Wait, Master? I’m going by myself?” Nervous shudders squirmed down his arms. 

Aayla dipped her head firmly. “I trust your judgement, Padawan. If you are comfortable, I will send a group with you to help Prefacia.” Her questioning gaze turned his mind from alarmed to feeling guilty. 

“Yes, Master,” the hybrid sighed. He allowed his Master to smile briefly before assigning him twenty men to direct, all of them equipped for the mission he was not the slightest prepared for. He had become used to his Master telling him what to do, how to accomplish his tasks, what to say. It had been a challenge for him to find his kyber crystal on Ilum, as he had not been prepared for the amount of independence he had been expected to use. 

Lor’nai followed the troopers into one of the transports, crates stacked up around the clustered troopers. The number of supplies and troops seemed small compared to the degree of damage he assumed he would find upon arriving in Prefacia if the charred jungles were any example. 

The boy had little clue of what to do when they arrived beyond the boundaries of the second city. His soldiers filed out of their starships alongside their Commander, waiting expectantly. He took the moment to watch the orange glow of flames spiral up from the midst of the city at the bottom of the crest they had landed on. 

“We should start bringing these supplies through the main gates,” Lor’nai suggested to the men milling around. “All survivors should gather in the town square so they can reach our efforts easily.” 

“Got it, Commander,” one of the clones answered, saluting respectfully before drawing the men forward into action. Lor’nai watched over them carefully, debating whether he should contribute with his own strength. Once the clones had each gathered a crate or piled the relief supplies onto hover carts, they followed the hybrid boy down the hill. 

Commander Azila examined the buildings by the edges of the civilization, most of them left with minor damage. A few citizens peered from their homes or froze in their movements as the troops passed. Terrified murmurs rippled through the survivors, though Lor’nai was too fearful himself to send them comfort through the Force. 

Drawing his bravery was one thing, something that the blue armoured clones encircling the padawan did not seem to lack. They moved forward with strained steps, ragged from the weight of the supplies they carried, yet confident and strong. Lor’nai almost felt ashamed to be the one leading them into the depths of the struggling city. 

His sense of direction led him to what he assumed was one of the major parts of Prefacia. Despite the debris and smouldering ruin, pieces of discarded merchandise seemed to indicate some sort of market. “Set up here,” Lor’nai called to his troops, attempting to disguise the unease in his tone. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, almost like the situation on Geonosis. The shadowy feeling was rapidly disappearing, but replaced with a sense of dread. _Something is still here._

A figure stepped slowly out of the crisp wreckage of the buildings, their ragged clothing stained with soot. The shape skirted around the troopers as they constructed temporary tents of food and medical supplies. Lor’nai watched them warily, noticing their skittish movements and shaking body. 

“Are you from the Republic?” The man rasped, his bloodshot eyes wide and desperate as he approached. When the padawan nodded slowly, he clasped the boy's pale hands in his own, darker ones. “Alas! The Republic heard our cries!” 

“Are you one of the King’s advisors?” Lor’nai queried, awkwardly withdrawing his hands from the pleading grasp. Something about the broken, shaken men held a sort of withered confidence of that of a leader. 

The elderly man nodded intensely, gesturing to the chaos around him. “Yes! Now my people will be saved!” He turned his back and lifted his arms excitedly. “Come out, my people! The Republic has come to save all of us!” 

At his request, battered citizens began to melt out of the darkened wreckage, their faces smeared with ash and tears. Lor’nai noticed that there were alarmingly small numbers of survivors, only around three dozen still clutching their lives as they slowly poured into the market. “What happened here?” 

A sigh came from the advisor. He gazed sullenly around the clearing, eyes scanning the flaming debris and burned bodies. “Strange creatures began to bomb our homes. Then they came down from their terrible ships and slaughtered any remaining survivors they saw.” 

Lor’nai lifted the oxy mask from his face, turning his head curiously to the distraught man. Burning, ashen air filled his lungs and stung his eyes, despite their tough lenses. “Creatures? Can you describe these beasts?” He could not fathom as to why anybody would choose to attack Onderon and their peace-loving people. Could it really be the rebels, or something more sinister? 

The elderly man took another keen scan of the clearing before pointing shakily at a pile of smoking scrap across the clearing. “There’s a dead one over there if you would like to see the disgraceful beast that attempted to shoot our people.” 

At the same moment, a clone setting down a stack of crates peered at the twisted shape and snapped toward the Commander immediately. “Commander, sir! There seems to be a fallen enemy!” 

Lor’nai sprinted over to the trooper, peering cautiously at the debris the Advisor had signalled. His eyes widened even farther once he recognized the creature. “That’s a Geonosian.” The hybrid ran a hand through his unruly dark hair, taking a burning breath of smoky air. “The rumours are true. They _are_ involved in the Rebellion.” 

The pile of debris had turned out to be the twisted, gangly body of an insectoid, his claws clutching his blaster even through death, wings splayed and edged with evidence of burns. The advisor hacked a ragged laugh. “Yeah, that foul bug was about to blast one of our war heroes. He should’ve thought twice before he messed with our people!” 

Lor’nai took another sharp inhale of air, regretting it instantly. He replaced his mask, though he doubted he would ever clear the ash from his lungs. _This had to have been the strange woman I had sensed on Geonosis. No rebel attack had been this devastating._ A terrifying realization hit him. _Was this her plan? The one that was going to include the Jedi? Why would she want the Jedi on Onderon?_

The padawan unclipped his communicator and hailed General Secura. “Master, we have to leave right away! I don’t think the rebels have left the planet!” 

The Twi’lek’s face twisted with confusion as her figure hovered above the holopuck. “Lor’nai, what makes you think that? Our patrols have not picked up any enemy crafts on the planet.” 

The hybrid began pacing in front of the smouldering corpse of the bug, ignoring the alarmed questions from both the clones and the Advisor. The impending danger that had been swimming at the edge of his mind had become loud and imminent. “I found the corpse of a Geonosian, and not one from the city. I think there is a plan involving the Jedi, one that I had overheard on Geonosis! We need to move the citizens out of the city now!” 

Aayla’s voice sounded far away. “Lor’nai. Lor’nai! We have no proof that another attack has been planned.” There was a crackle of voices from her side. 

“Commander Azila?” A second clone approached the pacing padawan, keeping a reasonable distance away from his anxious movements. “There are four platoons of enemy ships coming in from different angles, one toward each of the major cities. We have to transport the civilians a safe distance away.” 

“Lor’nai. Listen to my voice.” It was Master Secura. The padawan stopped abruptly, fixing his eyes on the hologram of his master through the ashen haze. “You need to get the people away from Prefacia. You were right; there is another bombing headed for each city.” 

The hybrid took a shivering breath. “Yes, Master.” Ignoring the deep panic stitching repeatedly through his entrails, the padawan clipped the holopuck back to his belt and summoned his troops. “There is another attack heading for the city.” He turned to glance at the Advisor, who let out a dreadful gasp. “We must drop the supplies and get the people into the jungle.” 

Orders began splitting the otherwise calm air, unease and tension melting and simmering through the force. Lor’nai held the image of his master in his mind, calm and straight forward during an emergency; always the last to board the escape ship, always the last to retreat. He urged the advisor to gather the people and instructed the clones to assist the injured civilians. 

Even as they began their evacuation of the city, slow and tedious even with the minuscule number of survivors, Lor’nai’s head and body were filled with the heavy dread of danger. His heart pounded even harder at the faint sound of ships that were not the transports that had already been filled with the most injured. 

Through the smoke and gray sky, the padawan soon saw the outlines of the Geonosian bomb ships, ominous and fast-approaching like birds of prey. “Hurry!” He urged. He suddenly stopped, halting in his spot with shock as a piece of burned debris disconnected from a building and tumbled toward the crowd of fleeing people. Instinctively, his hand shot up, fingers curling as he reached through the force and grabbed the ashen wall, straining to throw it beyond the escaping Onderonian citizens. 

He allowed a small burst of pride. He had never been able to achieve such feats with the force physically, though his body was likely burning with adrenaline. Lor’nai pushed on after the fleeing citizens before realizing that the droning whine of the ships was coming upon the city. Turning over his shoulder, he caught the sight of the Geonosian ships dipping low and opening their hatches to throw an explosive from their bowels. 

“Get down!” The hybrid screamed, throwing himself to the soot-covered dirt before the screams of terrified people were drowned out by ear-shattering explosions. Seconds later, hot grit poured over his body, heat blistering his cool skin. _I failed. We are all going to die._


	17. Commander Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly named Commander Rex watches his General reconnect with her men before they head off to their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this up on the scheduled Thursday! My cat got sick and I had to take him to the vet. But here I am, with your newest Rexsoka chapter. :)

_What am I doing?_ Ahsoka had been so close, her voice soft and rich as she commented on his orange armour. He had caught her scent, a little like warmth and pollen. He had been entranced as her fingertips had traced down the intricate patterns he had copied from her face to his helmet with a stable brush. He had felt the heat blistering in his cheeks as he hid his face and changed the subject as quickly as possible. 

No woman should have made him feel that way, especially one that was also his General. He had a job to do, which would not be interrupted by any unnecessary emotions. _Maybe the boys were right. Maybe I should have found a girl._

“Hey, Commander Tano!” Jesse pushed through the small group of clones and stopped in front of the Togruta. Ahsoka had pulled Rex down into the mess hall so she could reunite with some of her old friends for the second time. As he expected, she had sought out the Five-Oh-First. “I guess I should call you _General_ Tano now.” 

Ahsoka laughed and shook her head. “Please, Jesse. I like being called Ahsoka off duty. I don't wish for any of you to see me as a higher-up instead of a friend.” 

“It’s good to see you,” Kix told the Jedi, patting Jesse’s shoulder plate. 

“It’s nice to see all of you,” Ahsoka agreed enthusiastically. Her greeting slowly attracted more clones who had worked with her in the past. She turned to each one, puzzling out their names from the distant reaches of her memory, treating each as if they were long lost friends. 

Her eyes picked out Dogma from the crowd, standing slightly behind his brothers, hesitantly darting his eyes around the hall. “Dogma!” 

The trooper stepped through the group to stand before the Togruta. “Yes, General- Ahsoka?” 

Ahsoka’s eyes were burning with joy. “You were released!” 

Dogma dipped his head, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yes, sir. I was let go after the war had ended and sent back to Nirthis with everyone else.” 

Rex watched her happily hug the clone, squeezing tightly as a rumble of laughter was passed around the room at his alarmed expression. Rex felt the tight burning of jealousy in the pit of his stomach and clenched his fists. _She never hugged me like that._

More embraces were shared, as well as introductions to troopers who she had not worked with prior to the end of the Clone War. Commander Rex watched her from his spot at one of the tables, working mindlessly on a plate of slop. _I shouldn’t be jealous. I have no reason to. She is my General. She was happy to see all of us._

“Cheer up, Commander,” a familiar voice chirped from behind him. He was roughly patted on the back before Captain Rider slid into the seat opposite him. His prior anger had faded, leaving a cheerful expression on his face. “I’m sure you’ll get your hug too.” 

Rex dropped his spoon and shot the Captain a sharp look. “Rider.” 

Rider chuckled. “Oh, come on then. What’s getting you down? Shouldn’t this be a happy time? A joyous occasion? A happy family reunion?” Though his face was stretched with cheer, his voice held a notable tone of bitterness. 

The Commander frowned. “It’s not. We are currently on a mission to supply suffering people with medical supplies because a group of dangerous Separatist rebels have been attacking innocent cities. This should be a serious matter.” 

The Captain’s eyes flashed. “Is that all you think about, Rex? Doing the deeds of the Republic like the programmed soldier they wanted you to be?” Rider’s mask of joy flashed to another bolt of anger. Quickly he fixed himself, quietly dismissing his outburst. He stood and shuffled away, head furiously hidden by the mask of a bucket. 

_I really need to talk with Rider,_ Rex noted to himself as Ahsoka came prancing back to him, trailed by half a dozen clones. “You’re sure excited,” he remarked as she sat in the spot Rider had left with a tray of rations. The clones following her filled up the remaining spots, chattering incessantly. 

“It’s been so long since I have been around so many of my friends,” Ahsoka answered him, sighing exhaustedly. “There sure are still a lot of clones for me to meet and remember. I’m just glad they missed me.” She referred to her past worries that Rex and his men would be angry at her for not giving them any sort of farewell before leaving the Order during the War. 

It had been Rex’s idea to welcome their Commander back with the orange-painted armour, her facial markings copied from the picture of the General on the medical records accessed by Kix and the few other medics in their new Company. Since he was the Commanding Officer, convincing all of the troops to paint their armour similarly was not a hassle. He had purposefully avoided telling Ahsoka that it had been he to begin the trend. Every soldier deserved the credit for agreeing to welcome the General, or what he tried to convince himself of. “Of course they did. You are our Commanding Officer.” Rex gave her a lopsided smile. “Our friend. Why do you think we painted our armour bright orange?” 

Ahsoka’s eyes swelled with emotion and Rex was sure her heart had splintered with affection. “Thank you. All of you.” 

She was answered with more cheers and pats of acceptance, ensuring the respect of her troopers. Rex noticed that the Five-Oh-First treated the General just as another brother, laughing and commenting happily as if the Clone War had only been days ago. 

Every trooper was now gathered in the large space of the mess hall, excitedly buzzing around the General. Commander Rex listened in, agreeing with their remarks or chuckling along with their jokes. It was only when he gazed over his shoulder did he see the one clone that was not celebrating in some way. Rider’s helmet was directed straight at the crowd surrounding the Togruta Jedi, but he was distanced from the others. With not a word to anyone, the Captain turned and disappeared through the doors of the hall. 

\---------- 

The beautiful city had been shattered; not that Commander Rex had ever seen it otherwise. Christophsis had always been plagued with violence, which had brought him and his men to the crystalline city among the destruction. 

General Tano walked alongside the Commander, her hand resting comfortably on the lightsaber hilt hidden under her robe. Her eyes stuck straight ahead, where a large crowd of survivors from the capital city huddled among the debris of their gleaming buildings. 

“Are you from the Republic?” A woman asked, launching to her feet defensively once the two officers approached with their escort of clones. “Have you listened to our pleas?” 

Ahsoka dipped her montrals. “Yes. I am Jedi General Ahsoka Tano. This is my Commander, Rex.” She gestured to the man beside her. “My Captain Rider has been stationed at Tophen. We have the medical supplies you have requested.” 

The woman let out a quiet sigh of relief. She dipped her own head, her hands shaking as she clasped them in front of her. “Thank you so much. Our people desperately need these supplies.” 

Ahsoka waved Rex away and he turned to the group of clones that had come with them. He pointed at two of them. “When the supply transports land, start unloading the supplies as quickly as possible.” The two clones saluted and circled away to guide the transports to the ground. 

“Remember the last time we were on Christophsis?” General Tano asked the Commander when he returned to her side. Her eyes sparkled with memories. “It had been my first assignment as Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, and the first time we met.” 

Commander Rex chuckled lowly. “I remember how energetic and excited you were.” He paused before adding slyly, “And how unwilling General Skywalker was to train you.” 

Ahsoka smirked, rolling her eyes in a very un-general-like way as the woman she had spoken to turned at their words. “You fought in the battle of Christophsis during the War?” 

“We both did,” General Tano answered, lifting a hand to include Rex and switching back to her ‘general’ voice. “I was a Padawan then. My Master, Anakin Skywalker, was there with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

The woman smiled sweetly. “I was a doctor during the battle. I was watching the Jedi from the window of the hospital during the lockdown.” She laughed to herself breathlessly. “Watching them made me want to work _with_ them. I put aside my medical work after the war and started politics. I guess I worked hard, as I was soon selected as Senator of Christophsis.” 

Ahsoka’s eyebrow markings shot up. “You must be Senator Gemsai.” 

The Senator took the General’s hand and shook it. “That I am. I’ve only been working for a few weeks, however. That is likely why you did not recognize me.” 

As Ahsoka apologized, Rex remarked to himself that he knew very few Senators. He knew of Senator Organa and Senator Amidala, but politics had never been his specialty. It had always been that way; let the Senate fight the political war, let the clones fight the physical one. _Now that Nirthis has been recognized as a Republic System, there are clones on the Senate. We will be fighting both battles._ Rex would let his brothers handle the political aspects of citizenship. He would pick fighting over a Senate meeting any day. 

“We will get your people the medicine and supplies they need,” General Tano assured as the transport ships circled above, beginning their descent. The rest of the mission was simple; they oversaw the work as crates were delivered to the encampment of injured civilians. General Tano began asking the citizens of Chaleydonia about what they had seen, or anything special about the attack. 

“There were three waves of bombs from ships I had never seen before, all of them in sync with the attacks on Tophen,” Senator Gemsai chimed in. She brought up a holopuck and a hologram appeared with a faint image of a ship. Ahsoka took the image from her, zooming in and out of the blurry shape. “It looks familiar.” 

The Togruta turned and held it up to her Commander, who peered through his visor at it. Something clicked at the back of his mind. “It appears to be a generation of a Separatist Hyena bomber.” 

Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully, switching off the hologram. “Mind if we keep this to present to the Council?” She turned her head back to the Senator, who was hastily unpacking several stacks of bacta patches. 

The Senator passed off one of the medical bandages and held out her hand for the device. “You can download the image, but I too need evidence to bring to the Senate.” She waved the holopuck teasingly. “I need to report as well.” 

“Very well,” Ahsoka told her, quickly scanning the image of the rebel bomber into her datapad before giving a respectful nod to the Senator. “Good luck, Senator Gemsai. Once my men have finished unloading the crates, we shall be on our way. The planetary scanners have shown that all enemy ships have left the surface.” 

The Christophisian woman bid farewell to the General and her Commander. Rex found himself admiring her skill in both politics and medicine. _Almost like my brothers with families back on Nirthis, she had left her doctoring skills behind to become a Senator. We left our loved ones to serve the Republic._

The Commander walked in silence with the Jedi back towards the transports they had come in on. Ahsoka called Captain Rider to check on his progress, which he reported was also nearly completed. They would leave Christophsis without lifting a gun, without destroying a single droid. _It feels… strange._

He broke the quiet with a question. “Do you think this attack was caused by the Separatist Rebels?” 

The Togruta shifted her head to glance at him as she stepped aboard the transport. It quickly filled up with clones. “I am almost sure of it. Their tactics seem to be much more coordinated and violent.” She touched a fingernail to her chin, which made Rex remember General Kenobi’s most notable pose. He couldn’t stop the faint smirk that broke out under his bucket. “There must be some sort of leader. A past warlord or General, possibly. Though most of them are dead…” 

Rex groaned inwardly as the conversation paused for the second time, the only sounds the engines of the ship and the quiet murmurs of the surrounding clones. The Commander made an effort to break the awkward haze. “Our trip to Christophsis was very different from last time.” He tried to add a playful lilt through the filter of his helmet. 

Ahsoka huffed. “We may be here because of Separatists, but this trip had a serious lack of droid dismantling.” 

“Knowing them, it won’t be long before it will be just like the War,” the clone commander remarked, though he was not entirely joking. Despite the promises of the Jedi, how long before they would realize that their problem was not going to go away on its own? _I can’t lose anyone to the fighting. Not again. I will make sure they are safe._ He stole a glance at the robed Togruta, busily adjusting her headdress. Her eyes shifted to peer back at him, creating a small smile on her dark lips when her gaze fell on the Commander. _I will protect you, Ahsoka. I won't lose you again._


	18. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka decides to take matters into her own hands. Along the way, she meets her greatest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I have been very busy lately (with school and other fics,) so I will be sticking to a once-a-week uploading schedule. I don't like it either, but I am running out of fics to publish! So, sorry to the people who look forward to these updates. I am just trying to ensure the best possible quality of this story. Enjoy the new chapter, even if I start it on a sour note!

“As in Commander Rex’s report, the civilians reported three waves of bombings. These were the ships that were responsible.” Ahsoka unclipped her holopuck and projected the image of the Separatist ship into the air for the Council to see. “Our deductions were that these ships, Hyena-style Bombers, were leftover from the Clone War, leading us to believe these were the actions of the Separatist rebels.” 

“That is very likely,” Master Kenobi agreed, his hand smoothing through his beard. His form flickered in the hologram as he crossed his legs. “The reports here on Naboo have also found similar results; three waves of attack by ships with a similar description.” 

Adi Gallia was slowly shaking her head thoughtfully. “I have never seen this generation of Hyena Bomber before. Could the rebels be working with a sponsor? Or have they had these ships for a long time?” She was also missing from the Temple and had appeared in a hologram. 

“We destroyed all their droid factories during the Clone War,” Ki-Adi-Mudi argued, tapping his boot against the floor softly. “Or so we had thought.” 

Ahsoka was not sure they truly knew the potential of the Rebels; or even their true intentions. What could attacking the Republic cities truly accomplish? It would take more than that for the Republic to surrender; and who was the great leader that had been directing the efforts? The Togruta could only assume someone with a greater plan. 

“I thank you for your efforts, Knight Tano,” Master Yoda spoke suddenly. His eyes had been shut tightly, lost in deep thought. “A powerful leader, the rebels have found. Give up, we shall not. The evil will be chased away, as time before.” 

Ahsoka dipped her head respectfully to the Masters before her and backed away to allow them to continue. She had no idea of how to fight the Rebels; even with the new recruitments of clones, all of the military on Coruscant would not be enough to prevent the destruction the Separatist’s were creating. _Is our peaceful approach really going to help prevent death?_

The Togruta realized that she had nowhere to be as she emerged into the hall; her next mission would be hours away while her Company settled into the barracks. She took up wandering the corridors of the Temple, greeting the faces she recognized and nodding to those she hardly knew. Boredom drove her to search for possible tasks which could take up her free time; helping with a class of younglings, assisting another Knight with their lightsaber handling; anything that could drain away hours of time. 

Rounding a corner, Ahsoka had to twist aside to avoid ramming into another Jedi Knight, thankful for her montrals. The other Order Member gasped softly, drawing her body back in surprise. “Ahsoka! You have returned!” 

“Hi, Barriss,” The Togruta laughed breathlessly, gathering herself from their near run-in. “Yes, I had just finished reporting to the Council.” 

“What are you doing here?” The Mirialian questioned, tilting her head curiously. “Do you not have another mission?” 

Ahsoka scoffed lightheartedly. “In a few hours, yes. My men had to settle into their barracks before we could leave.” 

“The last mission took all night and through the morning,” the healer mused, her gentle blue eyes reading Ahsoka’s face as her mind felt her condition through the Force. “You are exhausted. Did you not get a chance to rest?” 

Ahsoka felt almost guilty lying to her timid friend. “I did.” She ran her fingernails down the skin on the back of her neck. She added more truthfully, “I was very mentally exhausted as well. Everything has changed.” 

Barriss’ gaze was understanding, sympathetic. “How was the reunion with the clones? With the Five-Oh-First? With Captain Rex?” She paused at Ahsoka’s hesitance. “Had they returned with the Masters?” 

“Yes, some of them had. Kix, Jesse, even Dogma and… Captain Rex.” The Togruta winced at the amount of anxiety in her tone. She did not want Barriss to suspect that something more was upsetting her friend; the struggle against her attachments to the clones that had fought with her until the end. 

Somehow, Barriss did not mention her unease. “Was it truly as bad as you had expected? They did welcome you back, did they not?” 

Ahsoka chuckled softly. “No, it was nice. They understood why I had left the Order. They even painted their armour orange for me.” The emotional memory of the reveal from her dear Commander lingered in her mind for a moment, like the soft tingle of a sweet candy. 

“I’m glad, Ahsoka,” the Mirialian sighed, hugging the datapad she carried close to her chest. “But I am also curious about your mission! What did you do for the first day with the clones?” Her eyes sparkled with intrigue. Despite her own rejection of any action with the troops, Ahsoka was sure the Mirialian girl missed the excitement of the different worlds, as the Togruta had. 

“Nothing too exciting, I’m afraid,” the Jedi Knight admitted. “The mission was to bring medical supplies to Christophsis after the recent attack. The Council is sure that the Separatist Rebels are responsible for these bombings.” 

Barriss shook her head slowly in despair. “Even after their defeat, the Separatists are spreading their violence.” 

Her comment brought Ahsoka to wonder; could it really be the Separatists who had headed the Rebellion? Most Separatist leaders had either been killed, imprisoned or pardoned. Many of the former Separatist Senate members had joined the Republic with their systems, or retired from politics when their planets turned neutral. The Sith no longer lived, so there could be no powerful figure that had formed the Alliance. Could a few rogue Senators really maintain a dangerous and powerful Rebellion this long? 

“I was wondering about that,” Ahsoka mused, running the length of her robe’s sleeve through her fingers. Her train of thought led her to the Separatist ship Senator Gemsai had seen, a ship that had not been like anything the Council had dealt with before. “I have a lead on whoever is giving the Rebellion better weapons. I need to look in the archives.” 

Barriss frowned softly. “Why does it matter to you? Let the Council untangle the clues.” Her voice was edged with irritation. 

The Togruta fixed her friend in a patient gaze. “I am a Jedi. I want to help the people. If I can’t use my lightsaber, then this is the next best option.” She awaited the Mirialian's objection. 

Barriss could not manage a suitable argument. She heaved a tired sigh. “Very well. I have nothing to do; I might as well tag along.” 

Ahsoka grinned excitedly for a moment. With her brain stirring restlessly with her guesses as to the systems involved in the Rebellion, known traitors circling; _Geonosians,_ she continued to traverse the hallways, this time with her closest friend and a destination. 

Reaching the archives only took a short journey through the long corridors of the Temple. Ahsoka and the Mirialian were greeted by Madame Jocasta once they entered through the doors. “Hello Knight Tano, Healer Offee. What are you looking for today?” 

“Hi, Madame Jocasta,” Ahsoka chirped in answer to the older woman's friendly tone. “I was hoping to access the archives concerning the past Confederation of Independent Systems. Barriss and I were looking to answer a question.” It was not a lie, but Ahsoka purposefully avoided giving the Jedi Master any details of their search. She did not want anyone to stop her from finding her information. 

“Very well, my dear. If you would follow me, I can guide you to the records you wish to see.” The elderly Jedi swept down one of the towering sections of the archives, running her hand gently over the records that contained priceless amounts of information. The old woman knew every inch of the Archives and everything it contained. She had been trusted as it’s protector for years: as long as Ahsoka had been alive. 

Madame Jocasta reached a newer section of holorecords and slipped one glowing, blue sheet free, double-checking it before handing it to the Togruta. “This one had all the information you would need about the C.I.S; political, social…” 

“Uhm, Madame?” Ahsoka murmured quietly. “Is there anything in here that includes the military weapons of the Separatists?” She winced at how embarrassed she sounded, like a new Padawan telling his master that he had lost his lightsaber as she asked the direct question. 

The elderly Jedi tilted her head keenly, a lively glimmer in her dark eyes. “I’m afraid not. That kind of information would be found only on a Jedi Holocron.” She reached out for the holorecord to return it to its place. “And only Council Members may enter the Vaults, as you know well, Knight Tano.” 

Ahsoka sighed softly, defeated. She should have guessed that information like that would only be accessible by the higher-ups. “Thanks, Madame Jocasta. That will be all, then.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, girls,” The older woman apologized, following them out of the section. “Hopefully, your question will soon be answered.” 

“Goodbye, Madame,” Barriss called as the duo turned to exit the archives. Her tone was light, opposite of how Ahsoka felt, slow and desperate for her answers. The Mirialian must have sensed her distress as she placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You should not feel down, Ahsoka. If the information we seek is in the holocrons, then we do not deserve to hear it.” 

Though the Togruta knew what Barriss suggested was true, her frustration flared. _The Council takes too long to do anything! If I can find who is supplying the Rebellion, I can stop the attacks now!_ “Maybe you are right, Barriss.” 

Ahsoka frowned in thought. “Maybe the clones still have access to the military records; I could ask one of them to try.” A ripple of affection passed through her, casting small electric stings down her back as she immediately thought of Rex. She had always been able to trust in her Commander; he would do what she asked, even if he knew it was against all the regulations the clones held dear to their hearts. Ahsoka was about to make up her decision and drag Barriss along with her before they were interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“There you are, Ahsoka.” The deep, modulated tone of Ahsoka’s oldest friend brought joy to her stomach. Plo Koon stood a small distance away from the two female Jedi, his arms crossed and his fingers entwined. 

“Master Plo!” The Togruta trilled, turning away from the healer to wrap her arms around the Kel Dor. “You have returned!” He returned her embrace warmly, clearly just as pleased to see her. 

The Jedi Master kept a steadying hand on her shoulder as Ahsoka backed away, beaming up at him. He chuckled, a quiet rumble through his mask. “I have indeed. As soon as the Council meeting adjourned, I journeyed to find you. How did you fare on your first mission?” 

“Well, I am happy to report that it was a success,” Ahsoka answered happily. “The people of Christophsis were very happy to receive their supplies.” 

Plo Koon lifted his hand from her robe, returning his arms to his chest. “Excellent. I am glad to hear it. My mission to Cato Neimoidia was also very uneventful, thankfully.” 

The Council member paused for a moment as if reliving the events of his trip. “It was a great joy to work with the clones once again, even if our missions entail much less fighting.” 

“I can second that, Master Plo,” Ahsoka sighed, her eyes falling shut for a moment in calm bliss. “It’s weird, to say the least, but it is also nice to be bringing non-violent peace for a change.” 

“Ahsoka,” Barriss hissed from behind, shifting impatiently. “We must continue with our… thing. I have another business I must attend to, so we have to finish.” Her tone was rushed and guarded, her words chosen to avoid letting the Kel Dor Jedi Master onto their plan. Ahsoka was pleased to see that she knew of the importance of keeping their search a secret, yet was a little disappointed in her lack of nonchalance. 

Her urgency brought Plo Koon to raise a hand to brush over the edges of his anti-ox mask. “What have you been up to now, young Ahsoka?” 

The Togruta laughed nervously, clenching the fabric of her robe in her fist. “You won’t let me leave unless I tell you, right?” Great going, Barriss. You were an amazing padawan, but a terrible liar. 

“Well?” Master Plo inquired. “What could possibly make Barriss Offee sneak around the truth like a misbehaving youngling?” 

The Mirialian dropped her head guiltily, rubbing her arm with tension. 

“Don’t blame her, Master,” Ahsoka pleaded, immediately hoping the Kel Dor would not inflict punishment on the healer. _Or either of us, for that matter._ “It was my idea!” 

Master Plo laughed raggedly. “Ah, the famous line! Not one I would expect from a Jedi Knight.” He chuckled a second time before composing himself with a soft sigh. “At least you can blame the influence of your former master.” 

Now it was Ahsoka’s turn to feel guilty, though she hid it behind a smile at his comment. “I’m sorry, Master. I have no excuse. I wanted to commence my own investigation of the Separatist Rebellion. I was about to ask a clone to access the military files so I could find who had supplied the weapons for the Separatists.” There was no point in lying further; the Jedi Master would simply sense that she was hiding the truth. 

Plo Koon was quiet for another, horrible while. Though Ahsoka knew the Kel Dor, she still was not sure what he would do about their secret research. The Council Member before her was extremely wise, and always seemed to know what was best for everyone. His conclusions usually held truth and careful consideration. 

Waiting for his answer was a terrible experience. Ahsoka felt small and hopeless as she did before the Council who had accused her of crimes she had never committed. 

Finally; “Did the Council tell you directly to leave the investigation to them?” 

“No, Master Plo,” The Togruta answered slowly. “I just figured that if the information I sought had to be cheated out of others to get, I thought-” 

“When have you ever been the thinker?” Plo Koon sighed, laying his grip on her shoulder again. “Just like your Master, you act out before your mind can truly debate the consequences.” 

Ahsoka turned her face up to gaze at her oldest friend, a sad smile curving her lips. _I have Master Kenobi’s influence, as well. It was him I thought of when I decided to leave the Council._ “You are right, Master.” Hesitantly, she asked, “You are not going to tell the Council, are you?” 

“I trust you,” the Kel Dor murmured gently. “I also trust Healer Offee. You two will make the right decisions in the end.” The Jedi Master pulled the young Knight back into an embrace, rubbing his arm over her back. “You are a responsible Knight, ‘Soka.” 

Though the Togruta knew the Jedi Master was attempting to encourage her, traitorous thoughts disturbed the calm peace. _Am I truly a good Jedi? I have too many attachments- to the clones, to my Masters, to my friends. I couldn’t even do the right thing with Barriss when she had me framed; she turned to the Dark Side and almost escaped._

“So, what is your plan again?” The Mirialian questioned once the Kel Dor and his Togruta friend had bid farewell and split in different directions. “Which clone do you trust to help you?” 

The name flashed through her mind, along with his face, so like all the others, yet so different. Ahsoka couldn’t stifle the small smile that appeared when remembering her Commander. “I have this next part. I will need to return to my ship soon anyway, to prepare for my next mission.” 

Barriss narrowed her bright eyes for a moment at the Togruta. “Right. Well, I have to depart as well. Master Shyl will be expecting me.” The healer dipped her head respectfully. “If you find anything, comm me. If I can, I will help you figure this out. We will, together.” 

The echoed words hit Ahsoka from the Clone War and her framing. Did she really trust Barriss again with her secrets, after all this time? Could she afford to? _I have to. I promised to give her a second chance._ “Thanks, Barriss. I truly hope so.” Though she answered the Mirialian’s question out loud, it also was her own mind replying to her internal fears. _I really hope I am right about her._


	19. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai meets the Senator of Nirthis, who is not as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! Another Chapter! I didn't forget about SOE!

“Lor’nai. Are you feeling well enough to report to the Council?” Aayla’s voice was gentle, understanding. 

The hybrid hesitated. Reporting in front of the Jedi Masters was the last thing he wanted to do. The mission had degraded his well-being; he had been having nervous tics since leaving Onderon and was still coughing the smoke and ash out of his lungs. His palms, elbows and knees felt scraped and raw from throwing himself to the ground and his skin still burned from the heat of the explosion. _At least I saved everyone from the third round of explosives. No one else died._ He tried not to think about how close it had come to the Republic missionaries being killed along with the remaining Onderonian people. 

He wanted to be strong enough to stand before the Masters and tell them what had happened to Onderon, but he was not. The padawan knew he would freeze up, stammer or embarrass his Master. _It will be better if she does it herself._ “I’m sorry, Master. I can’t- I mean-” 

“I understand, Lor’nai,” the Twi’lek urged, patting her padawan’s back. “I can handle the report.” She paused, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes found Captain Storm and Representative Seam standing across the corridor, awaiting their chance to report to the Council along with the Jedi General. “Representative Seam. You have a Senate meeting in a short while, do you not?” 

“Yes, Master Jedi,” Seam answered quickly. “I have enough time to report to the Council before I join with Senator Ringer.” 

“I can report for you,” Aayla told him quickly, guiding Lor’nai over to the clone representative. “I had read your report beforehand. Will you keep Lor’nai company while I am occupied? I think my padawan will appreciate some company.” 

Lor’nai frowned, glancing back at his Master. Aayla was right; being alone was the last thing he needed, despite all of his instincts telling him to bolt, away from the keen gazes that noticed his facial tics. He knew they all thought he was strange; there was nothing he could do to change their minds. 

Seam did not appear to mind. A bolt of curiosity lit up his force signature as he smiled warmly at the hybrid. “Of course, General Secura. I am happy to spend some time with Lor’nai.” 

“This is for your own good,” Aayla whispered to her padawan, her lips close to his ear. “You need to have someone to be with right now.” 

Lor’nai stopped next to Seam, his head lowered to avoid the clones’ eyes. “Yes, Master.” His eyelid twitched furiously, provoking him to cup his hand over his face to stop it. 

“I will be done soon,” the Twi’lek called over her shoulder as she turned away to enter the Council room. Storm nodded to both the padawan and his fellow clone before trailing after the Jedi General. 

Seam laid a gentle touch to Lor’nai’s shoulder, which still prompted a small twitch. _Why does everyone always default to a calming touch? Is that all they know how to do to help me?_ Lor’nai forced himself to stay still and unaffected. “What do you say, Lor’nai? Would you like to see the Senate building? Ringer will be there. I think he would like to meet you.” 

The padawan nodded slowly, carefully. It would not hurt to watch the Senators' work, and perhaps to see what Chancellor Dontui would deduce from the reports of the Rebellion attacks. _Master has always wanted me to understand how the Senate works. Mother had always told me that the best way to understand is to see it for yourself._ “Okay.” 

“Good man,” Seam told Lor’nai, lifting his hand away with another grin. “You will like Ringer. He’s a very passionate brother. He was the obvious choice for Senator of Nirthis.” 

_Passionate? How can you be passionate about being a Senator?_

\---------- 

Lor’nai had seen images of the Senate building and the chambers where the senators of the systems gathered to discuss the plans for the Republic, yet those pictures had not done justice for the size of the room itself. He estimated that two hundred different platforms lined the round walls, some of them already occupied by their respective Senators. 

“Representative Seam, you are early.” A clone turned from his position viewing the room to greet his brother. Senator Ringer had short cropped hair streaked with black, an interesting choice Lor’nai had never seen before. His face was clean-shaven, allowing Lor’nai to note that the man had no scars, unlike most of the clones he had met. _Seam did tell me that he and Ringer had been fleet captains during the war. I guess they wouldn’t see that much action._

“That I am, Senator,” Seam answered, nudging Lor’nai farther out onto the platform. “This is padawan Azila, Master Secura’s apprentice.” 

Ringer took his interested gaze over the boy, likely noting his strange appearance and unidentifiable species. A small smirk turned the corners of his mouth as he regarded Lor'nai warmly. “Yes. I have heard lots about you, padawan. Your father was a clone deserter, was he not?” 

Lor’nai paused, his mouth opening and closing several times. “Y-yes. How did you get to know this?” The hybrid’s story had spread throughout the temple at the time he had been brought into the Jedi Order years ago, but his popularity had slowly died down until it was rarely brought up. The clones had only returned to the Republic a few weeks prior; he hadn’t even told Dusk of his past until then. 

“I know everything that happens on Nirthis,” Ringer answered breezily, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I also happen to have known him personally; I know Dusk, Shrill and Evans from our days training on Kamino. Dusk commed me after you had visited him on the mission to Nirthis.” 

“I didn’t know that you were family,” Seam mused from behind the padawan. The Representative edged around so he could stand next to Ringer and question him. “Didn’t most of Shrill’s men get killed?” The clone seemed to have realized his poor choice at Lor’nai’s frown. “Oh, heh. Sorry, kid.” 

“It’s fine,” Lor’nai mumbled, dropping his head. _I’ve heard that over and over. I am used to others talking about my father. But why do they always treat me like I will fall apart at the slightest mention of my past?_

“Apparently, one hadn’t been killed in action. Evans wound up on some planet and met a nice lady.” Ringer gestured loosely to the padawan. “I haven’t heard the rest of his story, but I am assuming something happened to Evans. He didn’t return to Nirthis, and no one had known he still lived.” 

_I am standing here! Did Ringer forget? Now he is just being careless!_ “He’s dead. He was killed by pirates trying to bring me to the Temple. Master Secura found me above Coruscant, still holding his body.” The hybrid boy blinked furiously, fighting back tears and the choking sensation in his throat. _Forget it. I_ do _fall apart when they talk about my family._

Both clones were silent for a horrible pause. Seam radiated guilt, but Ringer only held a small wave of intrigue. 

“I am sorry to hear that,” the Senator told the padawan slowly. “And your mother? Does she still live?” 

Lor’nai shook his head miserably, squeezing his eyes shut. He began to regret ever agreeing to meet Ringer, who obviously got his passions from his curiosity. “That’s why my father left my birth planet. My mother died of sickness, and he had nothing left but us.” _He was exiled. No one wanted us; we were going to be cast off anyway. My mother was the only person keeping us there._

“Us?” Ringer prodded, his eyebrows lifting. “Was there another family member?” 

“Ringer,” Seam warned in a low voice, casting an anxious glance at the padawan. “Maybe we should talk about something else." 

The Senator shot his brother a sharp glare. “They are related to one of our brothers. Do we not deserve to know who they are?” His eyes turned expectantly to Lor’nai who was slowly shrinking in on himself. 

“I have a sister,” the hybrid boy whispered, imagining the last time he had seen her; her face contorted in defiance, then shock for a fleeting moment. She had not expected her father to be killed, but she had not seemed regretful. _Why? Why had she betrayed us?_ “She was captured. I have no idea where she is. I’m sure she is alive, but… our connection is unclear. I can't sense her clearly. The connection is cloudy, dark and distant.” 

“I’m really sorry you had to go through all that,” Seam told the boy nervously. “Maybe we should talk about something else- like politics. You did want to hear about the Senate, right Lor’nai?” His words were rushed as he awkwardly changed the subject. 

The padawan took a shuddering breath and nodded. He tried to funnel his grief and anger into the dry skin around his nails, picking incessantly. A habit he had not developed until after he had left the ice planet and all that he had known, he knew it was a better one then chewing his nails or the inside of his mouth. He had been trying to avoid both of those habits, which resulted in raw nail beds and bleeding sores in the inside of his mouth. 

Ringer was quiet for a moment, debating the Representative’s suggestion. He finally realized the padawan’s uncomfortableness and let out a short sigh. “Seam, would you step off the platform?” 

The Representative’s face twisted in question, but he abided the Senator’s request. “Yes, of course.” The clone watched the padawan and the Senator as Ringer pressed a button on the controls of the platform they stood on, sending it gracefully into the center of the Senate dome. 

Lor’nai instinctively grabbed onto the side of the device for support, though it moved with no hitch through the air. Ringer stood with his arms tucked behind him, his face flat and unmoving. He seemed to be deep in thought and did not move until the platform came to a stop and Lor’nai had straightened. 

“I apologize again for earlier,” Ringer told the hybrid boy out of nowhere, his muddy eyes flicking back to the padawan. “I am sure Seam told you this, but I have always been a curious man.” The Senator chuckled lowly. “Sometimes, it is even my flaw.” 

Lor’nai frowned, puzzled. “How is curiosity a flaw?” He could see how curiosity could get a padawan into trouble with his master, but a curious man who wanted to know more of his world did not seem troublesome. 

Rider leaned back against the wall of the platform, smirking to himself. “As you could see, I often do not take into consideration the effect my questions may have on people.” His smile disappeared as his eyes trailed to the fellow clone across from them, still watching from the door. “Has Seam told you how I was chosen as Senator of Nirthis?” 

Lor’nai shook his head again. He knew very little of the advancements of politics on Nirthis; all he knew was from Seam himself. 

Ringer continued on, his eyes lost on some unseen image. “During the Clone War, I was a Navy Officer, just as Seam was. Because of my position, I was lucky to not have seen the war as firsthand as my brothers. I was never subjected to the constant loss, the violence and the pain.” The clone laughed bitterly. “Some brothers hated me for it. They told me I would never understand what they had gone through.” 

“I did want to understand,” Rider objected. “I saw my brothers struggle and turn to alcohol. They had suffered, and those who did not cope were left to wonder how they had even truly helped to stop the war.” 

“But they did help,” Lor’nai added. “It was the clones who uncovered the plot to destroy the Jedi.” 

Rider sighed heavily, running a hand over his chin. “Two clones had saved the galaxy. But what about the other two million that fought and died for the Republic? Did they get medals, a pat on the back, or a thank you note? There was nothing. They gave us Nirthis, but many thought it was just the Republic sending them away once the war was over and their services were complete.” 

Lor’nai could understand how the clones would have felt; Evans had told him over and over that he felt there was nothing that awaited him back on Coruscant but war and suffering. He had also seen proof of the ways the clones had coped; the copious amounts of alcohol and the disinterest in ever returning to the aid of their Republic. 

“I tried to understand.” Rider returned to his first topic of conversation. “I told them that I wanted to hear their stories, their sorrows and their regrets. I listened carefully, and offered them support.” The clone’s mouth flickered into a small smile. “I became a sort of therapist to my brothers. I helped them turn away from their past. I guess my efforts became widely known, as non-clone inhabitants came to me with their troubles.” 

“Then you were chosen as Senator,” the Padawan finished for him, his voice low with a new understanding. “If your curiosity got you this job, then why do you insist it is a flaw?” 

Rider waved his finger at the boy with an amused expression. “I think you know how curiosity can get you into trouble.” 

Lor’nai had never been overly curious, so much as to get into trouble with a superior, but he could imagine someone like the Senator getting into things they should not. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Do you want to know Seam’s flaw?” Rider asked, his tone even and serious. “Even a polite, loyal and easy-going man like Seam has his problems.” 

Lor’nai tilted his head, interested. _What would Seam struggle with? Over-enthusiasm?_

“He’s lonely,” the Senator told the hybrid, keeping his voice low. His eyes were trained on the hybrid boy, though they flickered to the man across the building and back. “He feels because of his position during the war, he does not deserve to have a partner or a family, not as the brothers on the field do.” Rider smiled sadly. “I guess he didn’t cope very well either. I tried talking to him, but I feel he would struggle to get close to anyone. I am really the only person he feels close to.” 

“Oh,” Lor’nai stammered, realizing how similar of a situation he had been in. After his introduction to the Order, it had taken him a while to trust, or even speak to any of the fellow younglings or teachers. He had mainly stuck to Master Secura’s side as much as possible until she had convinced him to do otherwise. 

Rider leaned backwards again, his eyes sparkling keenly. “Maybe you could get closer to him. I know Jedi are not supposed to have attachments, but maybe he would like to get to know you better.” 

The padawan frowned. “I guess, but I won’t be spending much time at the temple…” Lor’nai glanced over his shoulder where Seam was still waiting and saw the faint outline of his master with her signature pose, hands on her hips. 

“I guess we should get back,” Rider sighed, switching the controls and guiding the platform back to join the Representative and the Jedi Master. “I thank you for listening, Lor’nai. It is refreshing to finally meet you after all this time.” He smiled honestly. “Us clones do value our family.” 

“I know,” Lor’nai answered earnestly, the bitter-sweet image of his father in his mind. As soon as the platform had rejoined to the wall of the building, he stepped to his Master’s side. 

“Goodbye!” Rider called as Seam chirped, “It was nice to spend this time with you!” The two clones rapidly disappeared out of sight as the padawan followed in line with the Twi’lek, who instructed him to follow her. Aayala was silent for a while before she asked, “So? I was able to get out of the council gathering early before the Senate meeting started, but what did you learn, Padawan?” 

Lor’nai thought about his meeting with Rider and the words he had exchanged. He felt a smile form as he ran the conversation over in his mind. “I was taught how the politics on Nirthis work.” _Mother would have been ecstatic to hear that my father could have been a Senator. Father would have been so happy to learn that his brothers finally had the rights they deserved._ “I also learned a lot about the clones." A sudden thought entered his mind. "Is Ringer a good Senator, Master?” 

Master Secura glanced back at her padawan as she walked. “He is. A much better Senator than many of the seats in the Senate. He wants nothing but the best for Nirthis and the Republic.” 

_I wonder if Ringer will help me convince the Senate to begin the investigation on the Rebellion sooner. I wonder if he would be willing to help find my sister._


	20. Commander Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets a visitor with an unexpected request; he finally approaches Rider with his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! :D This one is sweet but has a bitter ending.

Rex sighed, running his hand over his burning eyes. He had been staring at his datapad for far too long, running over the inventory of supplies, adding up the costs that would be needed to replace the items they had given out on Christophsis and placing the orders. General Tano had been expected to report to the council, so it had been up to the Commander to go through the digital work required before they were expected for their next mission. Some aspects of the war never changed, the clone reflected tiredly. 

He was dragged from his exhaustion by the beeping of his comm. Answering warily, Rider’s voice came to him. “Commander Rex. The General has stopped by. She has requested to speak with you _privately_.” The Captain spat out the last word like he was dubious of her intentions. “Should I tell her you are busy?” 

“No, of course not,” Rex corrected him. He was not sure why the Togruta would need to contact him one-on-one, but he was hopelessly curious. “Tell her I am in the office. Working my _shebs_ off while the men claim their bunks, might I add.” 

Rider made a grinding sound low in his voice. “Right away, sir.” His connection was cut briskly, leaving Rex to sit in the darkness and await his General. 

Ahsoka knocked gently on the door and keyed it open when Rex answered. Her gaze found him hunched over the desk in the dimly lit room, tapping slowly at the datapad that had been glued to his hand for the past hour. “Rex?” 

“General.” The clone forced himself to straighten his back, tearing his eyes away from the flashing words and numbers. “What is it?” 

She did not answer his question but replied with her own. “Are you alright? You look exhausted.” The Togruta pulled up one of the wheeled chairs and sidled over to the side of the desk, propping her elbows up on the smooth, metal surface. Her eyes were stretched wide with concern. 

Rex rubbed his eyelids again, realizing how terrible he must look in the shadowy room, his eyes bloodshot from staring at the light of the datapad. “Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just been a very exciting day. I have been working on these supply shipments for a while.” _I haven’t even eaten anything yet…_

Ahsoka leaned forward to squint at his work, frowning. “You should take a break. I go insane after even a few minutes of supply management.” The General leaned back again with a small huff. “Why didn’t you get the youngest trooper to do the work?” 

“I still haven’t gone through all the men in the Company,” the Commander answered with a breathless laugh. “I can't tell you who is a shiny or not unless I have worked with them before.” 

“You’ll get it eventually,” the General soothed. She chuckled to herself. “Or you can make the Captain do it.” 

Rex smirked back at the Togruta, reluctantly setting down his datapad. “Like you always used to do when General Kenobi told you to write up the reports?” 

Ahsoka laughed along with the Commander. His heart ached with the past memories of his friendship with the Togruta, lost to the war and found again at his return. When the moment had passed and Ahsoka had sighed happily, the clone returned to the point of her visit. “So? What did you come here for?” 

The General rubbed her arm, seemingly embarrassed. “I hate to admit it… but I was hoping you could help me sneak into the GAR files from the Clone War.” 

Rex frowned, startled. _That is not what I expected._ “General? Why would you want to do that?” He listened carefully as Ahsoka explained her worries about the Rebellion and her intent to do her own research against the unrest from the former Separatists. She wanted him to use his military codes to access the old files from the War on the Separatists, which just so happened to be something that he was not sure he could do. 

“I don’t know if the codes were changed, or even if you were outlawed from the files after the war ended, but can you try?” Ahsoka’s eyes were wide and pleading. “Please? This is important to me, and it could possibly help figure out who is behind the rebel attacks!” 

The clone sighed, dragging his palms over his face. He knew he wanted to help the General; it was not just because she had argued with the possibility of helping to stop the rebellious acts of terrorism. She still outranked him. _The things I do for my higher-ups…_ “I can try.” 

Ahsoka’s face lit up as Rex returned to his datapad. He found the section of files from the past war with a matter of desperate searching. Hesitantly, he entered in the code he remembered from his days as a Captain. _2-7-3-9-1-1._ The screen paused for a moment as if considering, then opened into the database. 

“They didn’t remove our access codes,” Rex mused, scrolling through the available files. Ahsoka peered at the datapad with him until she picked up the name she needed. She let out an excited gasp and tore the device from the Commander’s grip. 

Rex leaned to the side to view what the Togruta had seen. Ahsoka had selected a file named ‘C.I.S Military’ and was beginning to rapidly scan the information. Her lips whispered in movement as she skimmed the file, the soft blue glow from the screen illuminating her face. Eventually, the General stopped scrolling and a soft grin appeared on her face. “Found it.” 

The Togruta returned his datapad for him to scan. Rex squinted at the Aurebesh, rapidly examining her find. “ ‘The majority of the weapons used by the Separatist Army during the spanning years of the war were reportedly designed by technological scientists of the Techno Union. However, the Union declared their lack of involvement with the Confederacy of Independent Systems several times, and no investigation was ever taken place.’ ” 

“This is what I have been looking for!” Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly. “The Techno Union could be designing the weapons for the rebellion, like that Hyena bomber! If we can prove that they were involved somehow, we could get an investigation started! In a matter of months, we can learn who has been requesting these weapons!” 

_Is she right? Could this Union be the answer we need for our questions?_ Rex wanted to believe that it would be that easy. “But that is the problem, Ahsoka. The Senate will not approve an investigation on an independent system just to prove a wild theory from ten years ago.” 

Ahsoka crossed her arms with a defeated huff. “You’re right.” She sat in thoughtful silence for a long pause before adding slyly, “I have some friends in the Senate.” 

The clone immediately knew she was thinking of her Master’s wife. “Senator Amidala can only do so much. She would need the majority of votes, and though I have heard good things about her, I am not sure if she could pull that off.” 

The Togruta scoffed at his reasonable tone. “She has friends too, Rex. Bail Organa is one of her closest allies, and he is known for being very good at speeches.” Ahsoka leaned back over the desk, tapping one of her nails on the surface with small clicks. “Do you know that clone Senator well? Maybe we could talk to him. He is pretty much the only seat in the Senate that I have not met multiple times before, along with Senator Gemsai.” 

“Senator Ringer?” Rex asked. He had heard of the former Navy Officer and his status on Nirthis as the brother you would go to with your problems but had never spoken with him as of yet. He knew that he was supposed to be sympathetic, brilliant and eager, but was not sure of his views on the Rebellion. “I haven’t met him. But I assume it would not hurt to ask.” 

As Ahsoka worried at a piece of dead skin around her cuticles, the clone regarded the fact that there were still many clones who he had yet to remember: half of his own company, and now the Senator and the Representative, whenever he had the chance. Though he was exceptional at recognizing his brothers and storing their names in his head with their faces, he already had many new things to remember. New codes, new ranks, new guidelines. _And the fact that I still have not talked with Rider about his attitude._

As if summoned, there was another knock at the door. Rex and the General welcomed the newcomer at the same time and he stepped into the room. _He learned the access codes quickly,_ the Commander noticed as Rider nodded briefly to his brother. His eyes flickered over Ahsoka but did not linger. “Sir. The supplier contacted and informed me that the orders should be placed approximately an hour or more before our next mission. He suggested we complete the inventory right away.” 

“Of course,” Rex answered. He turned to the Togruta. “Is there anything else I can do for you, General Tano?” 

Ahsoka shook her head as she stood and fixed her robe. She flashed a smile when her gaze met the Commander's. “No. Thank you. Thank you very much.” 

Rider’s face reached Rex’s mind. He quickly added, “I am happy to help you with your studies.” For an unknown reason, he scrambled to create an excuse for the Togruta. Something inside the Commander told him that Rider was the type to stay close to the regulations, including when it came to reporting all Company activity. _I assume Ahsoka wants to keep her investigations quiet._

Apparently, he had assumed correctly. The Togruta gave another small, understanding nod and backed out. She stopped for a moment to bid goodbye to the Captain, but he only gave a curt dip of his chin. 

“I will get on the orders. Thank you, Captain,” Rex sighed once Ahsoka had disappeared. He picked up his datapad once more but stopped Rider from leaving when a thought occurred to him. “Actually, Rider. Stay and chat for a while.” 

The clone Captain huffed incredulously. “You don’t mean that, sir! We are both busy with our own jobs.” 

The Commander stuck his brother with a stern glare. “That was not a question, Captain.” Reluctantly, Rider turned back into the room with a moment's hesitation. Something flashed across his face as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the orange painted bucket poised on his hip. 

“I have concerns over your reactions and comments,” Rex began, motioning for the Captain to take the chair that Ahsoka had left behind. Rider remained on his feet. “You have been showing distaste for your decision on returning to duty.” When Rider remained silent, the Commander asked, “Do you regret making that choice?” 

“No.” Rider’s reply was blunt, spat out between his teeth. He would not meet Rex’s eye. “I don’t.” The clone Captain hesitated before sinking down into the chair laid out for him. 

“Then what is it?” Rex asked gently. He could admit he was sympathetic to his brother; he knew just how hard it was to adjust to a new setting and a new way of life, even if clones were supposed to be adaptable. 

The Captain’s mouth closed and opened for several moments. He seemed to be conjuring up his reply, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Eventually, he moved his eyes to pin Rex down. “Like you said. It’s difficult to adapt. I am having a hard time with the Jedi leading and ordering us around.” His frown deepened. “It is strange having a superior who watches your every move.” 

Rex felt his palms begin to sweat. He had picked Rider for a reason; the fact that he had been the chosen ‘leader’ of his squad during the Clone War due to his bravery, loyalty and skill. He had taken into consideration that it would be difficult for the man to have others who would control his every action, but the Commander had thought his apparent adaptability would not make that a problem if he remained as a higher ranking Captain. _Though I guess even us clones have our limits._ “I understand, Rider. If this is making you too uncomfortable, I can speak with General Tano and we can return you to Nirthis.” 

“No,” Rider snapped again, almost forcefully. “I will manage. It is just taking me longer than I expected.” 

Rex studied his brother for a moment; his shaking fist as it paled in a tight grip, his face turned down in irritation, eyes burning with what appeared to be frustration. The Commander could not pinpoint it, but there was something else in his expression that almost screamed ‘fake.’ With a final scanning glance, Rex asked, “Are you sure?” 

Rider nodded briskly, his face suddenly turning blank and neutral as he gazed at the fellow clone. “Didn’t you fight with General Tano during the Clone War?” 

Rex was perplexed by his apparently random question, stammering as he answered. “Uh, yeah. She was the Commander. General Skywalker was her Master. I fought under them as the Captain of the Five-Oh-First and the Torrent Company. Why do you ask?” 

“You are close then?” Rider pushed, ignoring the Commander’s direct question. Before giving Rex the chance to answer he shot another query. “Do you trust her?” 

_Maybe he is looking for reassurance of Ahsoka’s capabilities as a General._ “Yes, I suppose so. As soon as she became a Padawan, she joined the fight. She spent most of her apprenticeship by General Skywalker’s side, and I was there with her.” Memories of old brought a smile to Rex’s face, fondly looking back to the days of the War. “We saved each other's life multiple times. We taught each other new tactics. I was almost a second mentor to her.” _I was almost her friend._

“But do you trust her?” Rider’s gaze was intense now, brown pupils gleaming in the dark. 

_With my life. _“Of course. We worked well together. She was very skilled and a great Commander.” When the Captain answered with a noncommittal sound, Rex had to know his reasoning. “Why are you asking these questions?”__

____

Rider shrugged and answered casually. “I just think you shouldn’t be so grateful to the General. The Jedi may act like they care for us, but truly? They are just using us. Think about it.” The clone tapped his skull thoughtfully. “When Tano left the Order, was she thinking about all the clones she was leaving behind?” 

____

Rex immediately jumped to the defence of his General. “Of course she was! She was obviously guilty at the fact she had left us!” _Rider may not trust the Jedi, but what point is he trying to make?_

____

“You need to look at the bigger picture.” The Captain’s voice was becoming sickeningly sweet. “You fought on Umbara, right? You had all heard great things about General Krell. You wanted to trust him. But look where that got you.” 

____

__The Commander rose to his feet, enraged. Gritting his teeth he spat, “Don’t you ever compare General Tano to that monster!” Slowly, Rex lowered himself back into the chair. “It is not fair to judge an entire Order on the actions of one man. There are plenty more who are loyal to the clones. General Skywalker was an inspiring leader who never purposefully let us die.”_ _

__“But yet he left you all for his family,” Rider purred, a slight smirk appearing on his lips as if satisfied with where the conversation was going. “General Tano may have returned, but did Skywalker? He said he cared about the clones too, didn’t he?”_ _

__Rex gritted his teeth hard. “He chose his family over duty. There is nothing wrong with that. Most of the clones did the same thing.” _I followed my brothers here. Some of us chose both family and duty._ _ _

“He didn’t have to make that choice,” the Captain countered slyly. “His children are force sensitive, are they not? They are likely holed up in Jedi Temple while his wife gallivants around in the Senate. He didn’t choose his family; he chose to leave us clones behind. What is stopping his Padawan from turning away as well?” 

The Commander could see his brother had a point. He had no idea as to why Rider had researched the Jedi General just to fuel his argument but did agree with him. Why had Skywalker abandoned his duties? He had been so eager to help others and lead his men. 

And Ahsoka; though Rex could see her situation and why she had turned from the Order, she had still left her men behind, and for a long time. She had not visited Nirthis, nor had she tried to communicate with any of his brothers. _Maybe It would not hurt to keep an eye on the General._ “I guess you are right, Captain.” 

Rider grinned appreciatively and patted the Commander’s pauldron. “I am glad you think so, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for this wonderful support! I am glad lots of you are enjoying this world I have been creating! :)


	21. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka once again returns to her Master and his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this up sooo late eeeeh

She had not planned to return to the Skywalker family so soon after her last visit, but the Togruta itched with her need to investigate further. If she could convince Padmé to offer an investigation of the Techno Union, the chances of the Senate agreeing and the truth being revealed would only increase.

Ahsoka knew that during the War, her Master would have ignored the boundaries and charged into Skako Minor with full confidence in his plan succeeding and no thought as the consequences. She would have followed right along, always his loyal Padawan. That had been ten years ago. Anakin had matured, and so had she. Her Master had a family; she had become General herself under her new rank as a Jedi Knight. She missed the old days of the War in a strange way; the excitement, the friendship and the joy of adolescence.

“Hello again, Master.” She smirked at Anakin’s surprised grin as the door slid open and she was revealed.

The ex-Jedi General shifted the laundry basket leaning on his hip. “Ahsoka! I wasn’t expecting you.” He stepped aside to allow her access to his home. “Not that you are not welcome, of course.”

The apartment was a larger mess than as before; unwashed dishes piled beside the sink, toys scattered in every corner, and a prominent smell of burnt food. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, amused. “Lunch didn’t go so well?”

“No,” Anakin replied bitterly, dumping the basket of clothes to the side and setting to work on the dishes. “Padmé had to go to a Senate meeting, so I was in charge of making food for the twins.” He sighed. “I got a little preoccupied and forgot about it.”

“It’s fine. They are a handful,” Ahsoka teased. She turned to help her old Master, leaning down to retrieve the discarded laundry and moved aside the art supplies scattered across the table to begin folding the articles. “So, I take it Padmé returning to the Senate has not been as easy as you suspected.”

Anakin groaned in reply. “Tell me about it. I can take down an army of droids with an arm behind my back but I can’t handle fatherhood without Padmé’s help.” He scrubbed angrily at a patch of burnt-on grease.

“Speaking of fatherhood, where are the twins?” Ahsoka glanced around the room. The apartment was eerily silent.

Her Master shot her a sly look, one that usually accompanied a snippy remark toward the strength of his plan. “I asked Padmé’s handmaidens to take Luke and Leia out for a treat while I clean, just so I could get them out of my hair.”

Ahsoka held back a startled laugh. “And Padmé? Did she approve of this?”

Anakin shrugged, slipping another bowl onto the drying rack. “She won’t mind. She trusts her handmaidens, and it gives me time to finish these chores. She can’t complain if she comes home to a clean house.”

The Togruta shook her head softly, chuckling. _That’s the Master I know._ She lifted up a soft pink jumper with words stitched in gold, likely from Padmé’s own hands; it said 'Lil’ Senator'. Her smile grew. “Speaking of Padmé, how has she been since her return to work?”

“Excited,” Anakin huffed, draining the sink with a satisfied smirk. “Yet nervous. I had to convince her that it was okay for her to leave the twins with me for a day.” He deftly dried his hands. “I think she missed working in the Senate.”

Ahsoka patted her finished piles of freshly folded laundry. “Do you miss working? In the Jedi Order, I mean?” She could remember the longing she had felt during her exile, wishing for the simple life of a Padawan, before she was reminded of the Council and their disapproving glares.

Anakin hesitated, staring into the distance. “Of course I do, but…” He paused, dropping his chin before turning to his former Padawan. “I had a choice. The Order or my family. I don’t regret my decision.”

“You shouldn’t,” Ahsoka blurted. _Anakin had a much less selfish reason to have left…_ Quickly regretting ever bringing up the topic, the Togruta hurriedly searched for another question. “So… how are Luke and Leia doing?”

Anakin immediately perked, his eyes lighting up as she mentioned his children. “Great! They are missing Padmé, but I have been distracting them with some force training.” She had almost forgotten that the twins had been gifted with their father’s force-sensitivity. They seemed so normal; raised away from the Temple, allowed to grow up with their family; their lives were far different from that of any other Jedi brought into the Order. “Are you going to keep them here forever? Or are you planning on bringing them into the Order?”

Her Master paused, chewing his lip. “I… have not told the Council about their force-sensitivity.”

Ahsoka nearly stumbled into a chair. “What?” _Not what I expected… but maybe I should hear him out. He has to have his reasons._

“Listen. Padmé and I have discussed this,” Anakin urged. “I don’t want Luke and Leia to join the Order, just to be disappointed, as I was. I want them to be able to form attachments, to fall in love and have children.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t want them to be conflicted, as was I.”

Ahsoka sympathetically sighed along with him. She could easily see his reasons behind hiding his children from the Jedi Order. Anakin had become a great father, and he had learned from his past. “I think that is fair.”

Anakin smiled warmly at his former Padawan's words. “Thanks, Ahsoka. Now, let’s wait for Padmé to return.” He sat down at the cleared table and patted the chair beside him. “I want to hear what you have to say.” His grin grew wider as she joined him. “Do you still like caf?”

She snickered. “Make it just the way we always had it in between missions. Thick, bitter and sludgy.”

“You got it, Snips.”

\----------

Padmé returned shortly after her handmaidens secretly gave Luke and Leia back to their father, now with sticks of sugar-dipped meiloorun fruit cubes. She noticed her children covered in sticky sweets and the suspiciously clean apartment but instead turned her attention to Ahsoka first.

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” the Senator chirped, hanging up her coat and slipping over to the Togruta. “How was your first mission?”

“That’s not why I am here,” Ahsoka admitted, desperate to get to her point. Her next mission and its details would be sent in at any moment. “I needed to talk to someone. It is important, and the matter has to be brought up in the Senate as soon as possible.”

“Oh, Ahsoka,” Padmé sighed, slipping into the seat beside her friend. “The Senate is scrambling. The Council has no clue how to handle this Rebellion. We can’t fight an invisible foe, and we don’t want to start blaming people-”

Ahsoka shook her head. “But I have a lead. I did some research- during the war, the Separatist weapons were designed by the Techno Union. I think that they have been supplying the Rebel-”

The Senator interrupted her in retaliation. “We can’t touch the Techno Union.” She seemed downcast, almost as if she regretted adding her argument. “They are an independent Union, as is the Banking Clan. If we tried to blame them for anything, it would be almost impossible to get through them without more solid evidence.”

“There is evidence,” Ahsoka pushed, her gut sinking. “It just never was confirmed during the Clone War. No investigation ever took place. But if the Senate approved one, we could learn the truth. And even if they are not supplying the Rebellion, we could still learn about who has been stealing their designs from them.”

Padmé did not look hopeful, to Ahsoka’s dismay. She had been hoping the Senator would be a bit more excited at the prospect of finding a lead toward the rebel attacks.

“I guess I could bring up the topic again… it would be one of the only leads, other than the sights of Geonosians.” The Nabooian clasped her hands in front of her in thought.

Ahsoka leaned back, defeated. That was the least the Senator could guarantee. “Thank you, Padmé.” Even if her discovery didn’t take her anywhere, she would not stop searching for the people behind the rebellion.

The former Padawan cleared her head from her troubles and distracted herself in her Master’s family and the Senator’s sweet tarts. _There will be an end to this terror… even if I may not be the one to stop it._


	22. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress prepares for the next phase of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you.  
> Enjoy!

The Empress lunged forward with a grunt, sliding her lightsaber off of her opponents, bringing it back up rapidly. Her attacker hissed with effort as he tried to match her strikes, but she was far too aggressive, causing the man to falter and fail. The maroon lightsaber swept under his chin and he raised his hands in defeat.

“Better,” the hybrid woman mused, backing away. “But you need to pay attention and your strikes must equal or overpower mine.”

Kraith straightened, still panting. He wiped his mouth, his eyes alight with the flame of the fight. “Yes, Master.”

The Empress studied her apprentice for a moment; she had discarded his rags and had found him a new outfit, worthy for his rugged look. A collared tunic with padded trousers, all made of dark fabric and outlined with plates of red armour. Not so different from her own, but without the cut across the chest and the cape of silky fabric. She would bring him a cape in the future, once he had proven to be worthy of mirroring her own appearance.

Not that he had already shown to be loyal and determined; just within an evening of training, he had already proved that he was strong and quick enough to become a formidable opponent. With some time, he would grow powerful.

“I think that is plenty enough lightsaber training for today,” the Sith woman decided, placing her weapon on her hip. “A Sith is not just his weapon, but his connection with the Dark Side as well.”

The man dipped his head, tucking away his own blade. “The Dark Side is more powerful than the Light, is it not?”

The Empress smirked, using the Force to drag chunks of fallen rock from the corners of the courtyard, lining them up in front of her apprentice. “That is right. The Dark Side gives us the ability to access powers that the Jedi are too foolish to use.” She finished her task and gestured to the rocks before her. “Now, Apprentice. Lift these stones, all at once, and fling them into the sky.”

Kraith licked his lips in concentration, his eyes boring down on the targets. With effort, he outstretched his hands as if reaching for the boulders. His fingers curled as the stones began to shudder, then lift.

As he shook with the effort, the Sith woman smirked. Every action he took held a deep base of anger and the means to impress his Master, to learn of her power. Her satisfaction oozed out of every pore as he grunted and heaved the stones over her head, sending them clattering across the clearing. _He needs some training, but he will do very nicely under my guidance._

Her influence was successfully allowing her to further her plans; she now had several systems loyal to her cause and already busily spreading their destruction. As well as the Techno Union slaving away at her request and several systems already partnered with her cause, she was confident in her progress. Her premonition brought her strong feelings of power and glory. It was all coming together in her mind; the future dark for her enemies.

“Master,” Kraith said, straightening. His eyes burned as they stared into the sky, dotted with the faint glimmer of stars. “How long will my training take? I want to kill a Jedi.”

The Empress dipped her chin thoughtfully. “Patience, my Apprentice. With time, you will be ready to join the fight.” She strode over to where the man was poised, studying his intentions with her keen eye and the careful use of the Force. “I promise you will get your chance.”

“I have been waiting all my life for this chance,” Kraith hissed, squeezing his fists until the skin of his knuckles faded to white. “It was my destiny to follow you, my Master.”

“I agree,” The Empress purred. She had not bothered to learn Kraith’s story; his past had brought him to her side, but it was not any of her concern as to why. All that she cared to know was he had a history of distrust against the Jedi, and the hatred alone was all she needed. _A destiny that I can control._

The Empress paused when a wave of triumph came to her through her premonition. Only moments later, her comm pinged. “You are excused,” she told her apprentice briefly. “We will continue later.”

The man bowed, backing away toward the interior of the temple. He did not say anything; his burning green eyes remained glued to the ground in submission until he disappeared from earshot.

The Sith woman answered the transmission, and a hologram appeared. It was the Skakoan leader of the Techno Union, calling her back as he had promised. “Yes? What is it, Tambor?”

“I have your progress report, Empress,” the man droned. He narrowed his eyes when she prodded him forward, dipping his head. “The clone destroyers are well on their way. The first tests have commenced, and mass production should begin in a matter of-”

The Empress bared her teeth with a satisfied laugh that interrupted the Skakoan. “Do these have the capability of killing Jedi, as well?” she mused. “The clones are not my only problems.”

“Jedi?” Wat Tambor echoed, his modulated voice rising in surprise. “I suppose… These droids were modelled after the prior Commando Droids. They were far superior to battle droids and could become a formidable opponent. I am sure they could manage to take down a Force-Sensitive with their numbers.”

The hybrid woman was washed over with the triumph she had felt earlier. “Perfect. Just to keep in mind, Tambor, I will be sending my Apprentice to you eventually for an examination of these droids.”

“Yes, my lady,” Wat Tambor rumbled. He brought his fingers together expectantly. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Indeed there is,” she purred. Another piece to her plan came together in her mind. “By any chance, are you capable of creating an inconspicuous explosive that can destroy half a planet?”

The unease that came from the Skakoan on the other side of the transmission was strong enough to sense from across multiple systems. There was nothing he could do, despite his hesitance, to deny her request. After all, he valued his life.


	23. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai is plagued with a strange dream, leading him back to his trusted friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I am exhausted. How can I be any busier? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dreams had always been explained to Lor’nai as the thin boundary between the physical and spiritual world. His mother had explained that dreams were how the ancient magic, or what the Jedi called the Force, intertwined in his mind to create a message or vision. Though Lor’nai trusted the brilliance of his mother, he knew that some dreams were just that; dreams.

He was standing on a hill; not one of that of his homeworld, but one that he had only seen from a distance. The grassy hills of Nirthis. The sun was insistent and bright above him, but he could not feel the searing heat. It was a dream. He was asleep.

Lor’nai stared out across the rippling grass and the orange rocks. There seemed to be nothing in the near distance but pale sky and land. He could not make out the clone village in any direction. _Why am I here?_

Then he spotted something, dark against the sunlit stems of grass. They were perched upon the summit, crouched with their chin tilted toward the atmosphere. The Padawan felt the breath catch in his throat as he inched closer and made out pale skin, similar to his own.

He approached the figure cautiously. It was a woman. She had silvery-white hair, though her face glowed with youth. Her blue eyes, as large and shining as his, turned to study the boy as he approached. Her snowy lips tilted up in a warm smile at the sight of the boy.

“Mother,” Lor’nai whispered through the suffocating pain in his chest. It was most certainly Lau’ni, just as beautiful as the day she had been frozen into the ice. She still wore her silky robes, her left horn adorned with the ring her mate had gifted upon her in reminiscence of their love.

“My son. How you have grown.” Lau’ni’s voice was tight with love and sorrow as she examined the hybrid.

Lor’nai kneeled down in the grass beside her, awe-struck and reeling with grief. “How- I mean, why are you here?” A single tear rolled down his cheek and into the dirt.

The Princess’s smile did not vanish as she leaned over and cleared the tear, her touches ghosting across his skin. “Did I not teach you, Lor’nai? The will of the Ancients is not to be questioned.”

Lor’nai shook his head, attempting to chuckle. All that came out was a strangled sob. “I missed you. I missed you so much. I miss you every day.” His mother seemed so real, but he knew if he reached out for her, he would feel nothing but the fogginess of his dream. He was afraid to break the fragile moment, whether or not the Princess was real.

“Do not cry over me any longer, my son,” Lau’ni soothed. “My death no longer is of relevance.” Her smile flickered for a moment, and it was not the dream breaking apart. “There is something I have come to tell you. And it is not my ever-lasting love for you.”

Lor’nai inhaled deeply, attempting to push down his emotions. _I will not let this moment be ruined._ “What is it? I will listen, mother.”

“You must be careful,” Lau’ni began, her eyes burning. “You will be tested in the future. You will have to forget your caution and your ties. You must be strong.”

The hybrid stammered, taken aback by the insistence in her voice. “What do y-you mean?” He was given a terrible sense of dread, almost as if Lau’ni was sharing her own premonition with her son.

“You will have to forget all you have promised,” Lau’ni urged, ignoring his question. “You will be threatened. Everything you know and love will fall. You have to be strong, my son. For me, and for everyone.”

Lor’nai was sure he shuddered in his sleep. _Is this a nightmare?_ “What do you mean?” He shook his head. “I can’t be strong, mother. I can’t. I can’t. I never was.” He ducked his head hopelessly. “You were so strong. How can I be anything like you?”

Lau’ni sighed softly. “Lor’nai. My sun and my moon. I do not want you to be like me. I don’t want you to like anyone else.” Her hand lifted and set down near his own, but did not touch. “I want you to be you. Can you be whole for me?”

“How?” The Padawan murmured hoarsely. His vision blurred as he stared helplessly at the ground. When he turned back to his mother, he realized it was not because of his tears; the hills of Nirthis had become fuzzy. Lau’ni’s voice still came to him, but distant and small, like an echo.

“Your future is uncertain. You have to be vigilant. You have to bring her back.”

The Hybrid blinked rapidly as the dream began to slip away. He tried reaching for his mother’s hand, but all he felt was an endless void. “Who? Who are you talking about? Mother!”

Lau’ni’s final words, before her form blurred far too much to see, were barely audible; _Eve’sa. Save her._ Only moments later, Lor’nai was laying in the comfortable darkness of his quarters.

He was still in the cool darkness for several long moments, but all his attempts of returning to his dream failed. He could not process what he had seen, whether or not it had been simply his imagination. His mind would not quiet and all chances of turning back to sleep vanished. _Was there a meaning to all of that? Nirthis, my mother, a warning of danger, and… she had mentioned Eve’sa. Why?_

Lor’nai turned over on his sleeping mat, staring up at the blank ceiling of the temple. He let out a quiet sigh, which sounded awfully loud in the silent air. Though he was alone and the level of light told him it was late, he could sense other Jedi awake in the Temple. He could feel the people of Coruscant still buzzing outside in the streets, the quieted whispers of the night. He could also sense a restless mind that was as familiar to him as his own.

Lor’nai wandered outside of his quarters into the Temple. The halls were entirely empty, devoid of any life. It felt eerie to walk among them, though he knew a Temple full of Jedi was the safest place to be during the night.

He finally reached his destination. The person of interest was still inside her designated room, awake, but silent. He had found her this way before on many peaceful nights, attached to a new document or holonovel.

The hybrid carefully entered the room; A warning was not necessary. Kailo had always been calm and gentle, but her senses were sharp, even when her nose was buried into a screen of words. She lifted her head at Lor’nai’s arrival, her usually bright, pink eyes clouded with exhaustion. “Hello, _Or’ah._ ”

Lor’nai could not help smiling at her greeting, his own name in the language from his homeworld. She had been eager to spend some of her time learning his native tongue, even if it was far more complicated than most others she knew. Despite the challenge, she seemed to be doing better than Lor’nai with her own language from Ryloth. “Hi. Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“Aren’t you?” Kailo asked him cheekily, setting down her datapad and rubbing her eyes. “You are as guilty as I.”

Lor’nai sat down on the edge of the desk she was hunched over, leaning forward to read the screen of her datapad curiously. “Never mind that for now. What is keeping you awake this time?”

The Twi’lek rifled among the mess on her desktop and pointed to a stack of datapads, each with a different file displayed. “These all have information on the Separatists.” She tapped another pile. “These all have files on the clones. And this-” she gestured to the pad she was reading- “is all the information we have from the Clone War. Battle tactics, skirmishes, even the weapons used and the financial costs.”

“What are you going to do with all this?” Lor’nai asked, stunned at the amount of reading she had done throughout the night. It was not unlike Kailo to sit for hours in her quarters reading, but he had never seen anyone go to such a length for such information.

Kailo sighed, running her fingers along the edge of her headdress. “I am preparing.” Her hands skimmed the mounds of clutter until she sharply pulled out a piece of flimsi. “Master Kenobi has been very busy recently. More than usual. And, he is not speaking of the proceedings of his council meetings as usual.” The Twi’lek passed the sheet to her friend. “I cannot be sure, but… I think the Separatist Rebellion is going to become much worse.”

Lor’nai scanned the page he had handed to her, his nose wrinkled. He could understand the words but did not connect it to her reasoning. “The Rebellion is going to grow powerful… because the Republic has been spending credits?”

Kailo huffed. “No. The last seven numbers are the monthly reports of the Republic’s balance before the Rebellion began.” She leaned over to jab at the sheet. “The latest ones are the monthly balances after this Rebellion began.”

Lor’nai ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, inhaling sharply through his teeth. The numbers of the latest reports were rapidly growing smaller. It was not making a terribly big mark in the total, but the rates were still alarming.

“This Rebellion has already been a big expense,” the Twi’lek murmured. “And we have not even discovered who is behind these attacks.”

“So, what have you been researching all this for?” Lor’nai gestured loosely to the piles of datapads. He gave her a tired, lopsided smirk. “Has Master Kenobi brought you into a conspiracy, _Ayo?”_

Kailo shook her head, smirking at his own teasing use of her Lunin name. She snatched the flimsi back from the hybrid with another giggle. “Of course not. I am just reviewing the Clone War, in case…” Her gaze dropped and she slowly shook her head, lekku drooping sadly. “In case we are led into another war.”

“But that won’t happen,” Lor’nai protested half-heartedly. “Chancellor Dontui won’t stand for war, and the Senate is no longer controlled by the Sith. Right?”

Kailo remained silent for several disconcerting moments as she began to sort through the items on her desk, shutting down datapads and piling flimsi sheets neatly in a corner. She did not sound so confident as she answered, “Right.”

The hybrid wordlessly began to help her clean, dragging the items aside so he could sort through and stack the sheets and pads along the edges of the workspace. He decided, with great internal strife, to bring up the thought that still plagued his mind while they worked, seemingly to remain casual. “Kailo, do you believe that dreams mean something?”

“I… suppose so.” Kailo twisted to glance at the hybrid boy. Her eyes narrowed in thought. “I was always told that dreams have meaning.” Her tone became informative despite her fatigue, slipping into her scholarly teachings. “I have read a report on civilian minds, where they found a link between dreams and the subconscious, as the body attempts to bring a hidden problem to light.” She rubbed her temples and sighed. “Master Kenobi told me that dreams can include fragments of visions of the future in force sensitives, but… you know how I feel about the Force.”

The Twi’lek had been training in the temple since before Lor’nai had even been found by his Master, though her relationship with her magic varied greatly from his. She had been willing to learn and to explore her powers, but she had always viewed the Force with a scholarly mindset, opposite to the hybrid’s spiritual ways.

She believed that the Force could be explained entirely by science; from midichlorians to the extensive senses and the longer life average, she used her mind to make sense of her life and the powers she boasted. It did not affect how other Jedi saw her; they would not dare to criticize Master Kenobi’s own apprentice. But it did affect how Lor’nai saw her; he admired her dedication to her own beliefs, even if they conflicted his own.

Kailo set aside the final datapad. “Is this why you were awake? Did you have a dream?”

Lor’nai easily fell into his worries and the retelling of what he had seen. Kailo was clearly keen to listen, her gaze intent as the hybrid leaned back on the now-cleared table, explaining all that he had dreamed. He was close to very few people and trusted even less. Kailo had been with Lor’nai since his introduction into the Order, nearly as long as he had been with his Master, which prompted his comfort in admitting his thoughts to her.

“You had seen your mother?” Kailo asked once he had finished, intrigued. “And she had spoken directly to you?”

“It seemed like she could see me, and hear me,” Lor’nai added, pressing his hand against his forehead as the Twi’lek leaned over the desk, carefully twisting a small section of his hair into a tiny braid, much like the one he had for his apprenticeship. “She warned me of danger, and... mentioned m...my sister.”

Kailo bit her lip in concentration, the lines in the corner of her eyes from many sleepless nights appearing as she squinted. “Your sister? Why would she speak of her? I thought she had been kidnapped long ago.”

“She was,” Lor’nai murmured. “I think Eve’sa might be in more danger, but I have no idea where she might be.” He groaned in frustration. “Or, I could be the one in trouble…”

Kailo released the finished section and brushed her fingers through the braid, ruining her work. She had always been fascinated by hair, and as a Twi’lek, she had been forced to practice her braiding on her friend. “I think you should take this dream as a warning.”

Lor’nai turned his head to peer at her, ripping her fingers off of his head. “You don’t believe in visions or prophecies.” _At least, not usually._

“I did not say I did,” the fellow Padawan chided with a playful smile. “I just think your mind knows that something is brewing.” Her grin disappeared and she moved his locks away from his eyes gently.

Lor’nai swallowed uneasily. _What could be the reason for my dream, then?_ “Maybe I should tell General Secura. She could probably help me make more sense of this.” _Not that I don’t appreciate your opinion._

“I would wait to tell anyone else,” Kailo interjected unexpectedly. She sighed at the shock on his face and explained patiently. “If you start trying to make sense of your dream before you can fully think about it, you will just cause more panic than need be.” The Twi’lek sighed again, this time out of exhaustion. “Just be careful, Lor’nai.”

The hybrid boy sat up again and slipped his legs over the edge of the desk. “Thanks, Kailo. I really appreciate all of this.”

The older Padawan dipped her head with another bashful smirk. “It is the Jedi way to be compassionate, _Or’ah.”_

Lor’nai pushed himself to his feet. _If she wishes to learn my native tongue, she must be challenged._ He grinned broadly, mischievously. _“Moyun ewel.”_

“What does that mean?” The Twi’lek questioned, dipping her chin knowingly at his childish smirk. “I hope you didn’t just insult me.”

The hybrid boy snickered and lowered the lights in the room until it was completely dark and he was sure only his specialized eyes could make out the Twi’lek in the dim. “It does not have an exact translation, but it basically means, ‘Go to sleep, and stay asleep.”

“I can’t see!” Kailo shrieked, though she was giggling. “I will trip over something! Turn the lights on!”

“Use the Force, _Ayo!”_ Lor’nai called back, snickering as she attempted to find her way through the darkness. As he watched her feel around carefully, still choking with laughter, the hybrid boy remembered how dear to his heart this Twi’lek was. Though he was physically more mature than she, she was already sixteen, which meant he was seven years younger due to his rapid ageing. Even though, this difference had not impeded their friendship; Kailo had soon become the replacement for the sister he had lost.

_But will I have her for long? Nothing I love ever seems to survive… if the war really returns, how can the Jedi ignore their duty? And how long will my friends and family be safe?_

Lor’nai could not help but fret over the future, and his ominous dream that foretold danger only made him worry more for the ones he could not afford to lose.


	24. Commander Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Rex does as he promises and meets with the clone Senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh. I'm floundering. I'm going to be busy alllll year- throughout the summer, even. I'm debating moving my updates to once every two weeks- because I am completely exhausted. Don't get me wrong, I would love to keep up my once a week schedule, but I just have so little time. We'll have to see what happens. But for now- please enjoy.

Rex gazed passively over the design of the Senate Office building from within. It was not admiration that he felt; his travels over the War had brought him to see far more incredible buildings many times before, even if they were usually damaged from the battle. The feelings were more intrigue and wonder as he imagined what the building had held; corruption, politics and great minds, though those had all blurred into the same word during his time of service.

The Commander was left practically ignored as he stood among the crowd; the various guests and Representatives bustling around the hall seemed much more interested in their troubles than the fully armoured clone standing among them with his bucket propped at his hip. He could understand why they did not even glance at him; though the various escorts and guards that speckled the room no longer wore his face, the clones had become a normal aspect of Coruscant life for eleven whole years.

He felt distinctly awkward among the proper and distinguished men and women occupying the hall, with his sienna painted armour that had yet to be dirtied, despite the second supply mission the day before to Saleucami.

As Rex lingered, unsure of himself, a heavily made-up woman leaned forward from behind her desk and flagged the clone down with a dainty hand. The Commander stared at her uneasily before he was sure that it was him who she was summoning.

“Hi, I noticed you have been standing there for a while,” the woman chirped with a nervous giggle. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Not exactly,” Rex answered slowly, brushing his hand over the stubble on the top of his head. “I was hoping to speak with Senator Ringer… do you know if he is available?” The clone had decided to take Ahsoka’s advice, not because she had asked, he tried to argue in his mind, but because he was generally curious as to how the Senator was taking his affairs. _If I can even meet him this easily._

The receptionist gave a curious smile and hummed to herself as she turned to her screen and quickly scanned the words. “You’re in luck, sir. Senator Ringer has just finished a senate meeting. He has some time before his lunch break.”

“Don’t you have to ask for my business, or confirm my identity before just… letting me into his office?” Rex questioned incredulously. He was not a politician by any means, but he still remained confused.

The ostentatious woman rolled her eyes. “Sir, Senator Ringer does not follow most traditions. You clearly don’t know much about him.”

The Commander frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Senator Ringer has requested that I let him know of any clones who request a meeting immediately,” the receptionist explained, obviously amused. “You are a clone, are you not?” When Rex nodded, she typed rapidly into her comm and brought the device to her lips. “Senator? You have a clone who wishes to speak with you.”

“A clone? Well, by all means, bring him in, Celita!” The voice that followed was very unique, the voice that Rex had only heard over the holonet. Though it was unmistakably clone, it featured the clipped notes of a more composed individual, not the brash tones of their Mandalorian father. _How much time has he spent around other politicians?_

The woman called Celita happily agreed with the Senator and returned her wrist to the desk. “You are free to go, sir. Senator Ringer is willing to meet with you.” She leaned around the clone to point at a spot behind him. “The protocol droid by the turbo lift will lead you to him.” She shot the Commander a sweet smile as he thanked her and found the droid she had singled out.

“I will be taking you directly to the office of Senator Ringer of Nirthis,” the shiny blue droid droned in a particularly feminine voice.

The protocol droid led him up the turbo lift and down a grand hall, passing various Senators and servants before eventually stopping at a set of doors. “This is Senator Ringer’s office,” it explained. “Please wait as I alert him of your arrival.” The droid swivelled and knocked smartly at the door.

The Senator answered almost instantly, his voice clearly reaching the other side of the door. “Please come in!” The protocol droid pushed open the door and shuffled aside to allow Rex inside at the call.

Ringer’s office was not as impressive as Rex would have imagined; the gray-blue walls were mostly bare, and the furniture inside was very minimal- a couch and chair along one wall, with a small desk next to the opposite one. Everything was a dull red to contrast the blue, the room dark despite the impressive window spilling light into the building. There were no lamps, no lighting beside the natural sunlight, and even the mini-bar had been cleared off. _I guess clones cannot adapt to interior design._

The Senator himself was seated on the velvet couch, datapad in hand and a steaming cup of warm liquid in the other. He turned his head as Rex stepped forward, and a pleasant smile spread across his lips. “Hello, my friend.” He jerked his head invitingly. “Come and sit for a while.”

Rex dipped his head and crossed the carpeted room before sinking down in the armchair opposite the Senator. It was surprisingly plush and he fell down uncomfortably far into the seat. _This could never be my life,_ he thought bitterly.

“Welcome to my humble office, brother,” Ringer purred grandly. He brought his cup to his lips and sipped, exhaling loudly afterward. “Delicious. Would you care for some tea?”

_Humble is not how I would explain this room,_ Rex mused. _Everything in this room is nicer than the barracks decorations, even if there is not a lot to say about it._ “Tea?” he asked curiously.

Ringer appeared slightly amused as he took another sip. “Yes, tea. I found quite a liking to it after a particularly sweet dinner held in celebration of Senator Amidala’s return.” He gazed into his cup as he spoke, swirling the drink. “It has a milder taste.”

“No thanks,” Rex rejected. Tea was certainly not his thing, and he wasn’t willing to slow down on his caf habit either.

Ringer shrugged. “I understand. Tea was never a very common option, either during the war or on Nirthis.” The clone Senator propped one of his legs atop his other knee and set down his datapad. “Well, let us begin. This session will have to reach into my lunch hours.”

“I can come back another time,” Rex suggested, though he was not sure when that time would be. It seemed that there was always something that kept him and his men busy, whether it was reports or the next mission. Wasting his valuable time had not been his goal for the visit.

The Senator waved his hand flippantly, setting his teacup onto the tabletop. “Oh, no, please. Using my lunch hours is not a problem. I certainly get more than I need.” He shifted his crossed legs and folded his hands expectantly. “This is my favourite part. I always love meeting new brothers.” His eyes glinted keenly, head tilting with careful observation. “I am very good at puzzling them out.”

The Commander watched the Senator peer at him up and down, his lips whispering in ghosting words as if he were taking mental notes. _I can understand why he would make a good senator. All politicians are this strange._

Finally, Ringer straightened and cleared his throat again. “This one is quite easy, I am afraid.” He flashed a too-bright smile. “Orange armour and markings similar to those of a Togruta lead me to guess you are from the newly formed Sienna Company under General Ahsoka Tano. Your pauldron and kama bring me to believe you are a high ranking officer, likely an ARC because your movements are indicative of a long history of wearing a very similar design comfortably.

“Within the Sienna Company, there are only two soldiers with ARC training, I believe; ARC CT-09-4392, ‘Thrill,’ and CT-7567, ‘Commander Rex.’ I can see that you have had ample time in direct sunlight, and due to Thrill’s stationing in the mines of Nirthis, I can very well say that you are the esteemed Commander of the Sienna Company, former Captain of the Five-Oh-First, and former leader of Torrent Company under General Anakin Skywalker and then Commander, Tano.” The Senator finished his evaluation with a long sip from his cup, his eyebrows raised. “Was I correct?”

The Commander stammered and choked on his words. “Y-yes, yeah, you’ve got me.” He smoothed his hand over the hairs on his head. “How did you know all of that?”

“I have to know everything,” Ringer answered breezily. “I have become the ruling-figure for Nirthis, and at the same time, I became its first Senator, despite my limited expertise. It was the least I could do to rival the skill of some of my fellow politicians.”

Despite his wonder, the Commander could see himself in Ringer’s place; recently thrown into a powerful position with almost no knowledge as to how anything worked outside of the GAR. Some brothers adapted by turning to drink and accepting negative habits, while Ringer had turned to his future. “Well, I am very impressed, sir.”

“I’m glad you think so.” The Senator flashed another earnest smile and leaned forward again. “So, Rex. To get back to our session. What brings you here?”

Everything about the Senator was alarming; from the tone of his voice to the way he held himself. Though he shared the face of millions of differing men, Rex could swear that Senator Ringer was the rarest of them all. “It may be a strange request, but… ah, General Tano mentioned you the other day, and… I got curious.”

Ringer’s eyes flared, intrigued. “You wish to ask me questions?” His tone suddenly lost it’s clipped annotation as his excitement rose. He cleared his throat and corrected it almost immediately. “I would be delighted to answer your queries, brother.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have any questions for you,” the Commander admitted sheepishly. He tried to ignore the Senator’s obvious disappointment. “I just thought I should meet one of the representatives of Nirthis to see their opinion on… everything.” Rex wasn’t sure what the Senator could reveal to the public, but something about Ringer told him that the man would be willing to answer anything he asked to his best ability.

“Oh,” Ringer said quietly. “Yes, I suppose that can be done.” The Senator sighed and propped himself up straighter. “Anything specific that you wish to hear?”

Once again taken aback by the Senator’s strange reactions, this time the man's excitement for being questioned, Rex hesitated. He nearly tripped over his tongue as he suggested, “The General and I were discussing the Rebel attacks… and she was curious as to the level of importance this Rebellion is at.” Ahsoka had visited Senator Amidala and had received little actual information, but that had been from the Nabooian's perspective. Perhaps Senator Ringer would be more forgiving- or more eager to discuss.

The man in question ran a hand over his face thoughtfully. His leg tapped incessantly on the plush floor. Clearly, he was debating. “Well… we aren’t supposed to reveal any information at this time, to avoid public panic…” Ringer exhaled loudly. “I think that rule is vacuous. The public would only benefit from the knowledge of what they face.”

“Then tell me,” Rex prodded carefully. “How can we fight them if we don’t know what weapons we will be using?”

The Senator smirked appreciatively. “Very good analogy, brother.” He smoothed a hand over his streaked, brown hair. “I guess it can’t hurt to let you know.” He turned a wary gaze to the other clone. “As long as you promise not to tell anyone. I would prefer to keep my position as a Senator.”

_I have to tell General Tano. It was her idea._ But… he was so close. If he risked it, Senator Ringer would give him nothing, and he would be just as far away from ending the Rebellion’s terror. He couldn’t lie to Ringer either; not to his face. He had learned long ago that many of his brothers became very observant and keen on picking up lies. Rider’s words from the night before last came to him, and he decided.

With internal strife, Rex dipped his head. “I’ll keep it to myself, Senator.” _If she brought up the topic of the Rebellion for her own reasons, I’ll know._

Ringer smiled faintly and his leg fell still. He leaned forward surreptitiously. “The Rebellion has become a topic of interest, though there is very little being done about it so far. A few senators, including Senator Amidala, Senator Organa and I, have decided to take matters into our hands. We have recently come across a lead, and we are hoping it will be approved so we can begin an investigation.” He leaned back again once finished, clear relief etched across his face.

Rex attempted to hide his disappointment. Ahsoka had already told him that Senator Amidala had agreed to research the lead and bring it to attention. There had not been any new information in Ringer’s admission. “Oh. Well… is there anything else that they have been saying?”

Ringer shook his head. “Sadly not. This discussion is still in its early stages.” His eyes glittered for a moment suddenly and he turned back to face the Commander. “I will tell you it has been put aside due to other pressing matters, and the council’s objection to assisting us.”

“What?” Rex blurted. He knew the Jedi had taken an oath to peace- he had expected that much- but the thought that something more important than the Rebel attacks was distracting the Senate left him unsettled. “What pressing matters?”

The Senator opened his mouth, but paused, casting the Commander a keen look. “I think I have said too much already.” The clone waved his finger and clicked his tongue. “I always forget that my new position requires just as many regulations as a trooper during the war.”

Disappointed, Rex deflated, sinking back into the plush seat. “So you won’t tell me anything about these ‘pressing matters?” He had been hoping to judge the council’s decision on what was more important than the Rebellion and the lives it had been destroying, even if his thoughts would have no effect on their final choice. “Nothing?”

“I’m sorry, brother.” Ringer shook his head sadly. “I want what is best for all of the clones, and losing my status in the Senate would be detrimental to the future of Nirthis.”

_But what if this Rebellion reaches Nirthis?_ “I understand, Senator. I apologize for pushing you about this.”

Ringer ran his hand over his forehead again with another long sigh. “Don’t worry about it. You’re okay.” He chuckled softly. “No man is perfect. I know that well.”

The Senator continued to speak for the next while, musing over the cases he had seen of terrors, addictions and breakdowns in his brothers while Rex muttered thoughtful agreements when he paused in thought. The Commander was only half-listening; he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. _General Tano had to know about some sort of matter in the Jedi Order that was bigger than the Rebellion itself. What are the chances the Jedi themselves are unaware of a problem larger than the terrorist attacks? What is she keeping from me? And why is she trying to distract me with the Rebellion and distant ties to it?_

“Commander Rex? Brother?” Ringer was calling his name suddenly, snapping him out of his mind. “Did you hear me?”

Rex winced. “I apologize again. I was… thinking.” _Great, make yourself look like a_ dikut, _why don’t you?_ “What were you saying?”

Ringer didn’t seem to mind his ignorance but rather appeared mildly amused. “I was simply letting you know that my time has almost run out. I need to return to my duties before long.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” The Commander thankfully heaved himself out of the far-too-plush chair. “Thanks for this, Senator. It was very… informative.”

Ringer’s eyes sparkled and his eyebrows tilted upward with intrigue. “Really? Well, I am glad I could have been of assistance.” He stood along with the Commander and held out his hand. “I hope that whatever you were truly looking for has been answered.”

“...I don’t understand,” Rex admitted, taking his offer of a handshake.

The Senator winked and returned his hand to his side. “I’m a curious man and I may not be great at recognizing when I should withhold my questions, but I know I could never understand what the mind truly yearns to know.”

Those words stuck in Rex’s head even as he bid goodbye to Ringer and made his way out of the Senate Office. He thought he had visited to learn more about the Senator and the bills he was working on, but his own questions had brought his mind into turmoil. _I wasn’t just wondering about the fate of the Rebellion… I was wondering about General Tano’s loyalty. I still am._


	25. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is changing for Ahsoka, and not for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! How are you doing? I hope you lovelies are having a great day! (Because Ahsoka isn't.) I hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka inhaled cautiously, curling her lip when she drew in the sharp tang of smoke. Even when the wind was blowing against them, the smoke rising into the sky, poisonous and ominous, lay strong in the air around her. It poured above the city and beyond as the tall, waving grasses of Lothal caught fire and spread. The taint of death was strong in the Force.

“It’s terrible,” she murmured. “All of it. Whoever these Separatists are, they only know destruction.” Ahsoka had seen such heinous acts before during the Clone War, but something about these attacks seemed different. Whether it was the faceless leaders behind them or the ways they descended upon innocent planets with coordinated violence, she knew there was something that differed this Rebellion from the masterminds of the former Alliance.

The Togruta turned to look at the man standing beside her, expecting an answer, before she realized he was no longer there; she had not noticed the lack of his signature. Instead, Rex was standing farther behind beside one of the transport ships, murmuring in quiet conversation with the Captain, their heads bent close together. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and made her way over to meet them.

“Commander, Captain,” she greeted Rex and Rider as she approached. Almost immediately, they clamped their mouths shut and straightened their necks. Ahsoka noticed the unease coming off of both of them, almost hidden under the commotion around them.

“Sir,” they answered in return, slowly dragging their hands upward in a salute. Ahsoka tried to ignore the uncertainty digging into her gut at their hard eyes and stony faces.

The General eyed them for a long moment before pushing away her fears and falling into her mission. “What’s the report, boys?”

“The fire-fighting squad is ready to depart,” Commander Rex began. “A water source has been located.”

Rider finished for him. “The supplies are also ready to be flown out. A rendezvous point has been selected.”

The General gazed at them for another long while. For as long as she had known Rider, he had always proven to be a bit strange, but as time wore on he became more cold and distant. It seemed Rex was following the same tradition- even her closest friend had become quieter, more tight-lipped, and had been acting unlike the man she thought she knew. They were not the only clones to behave strangely around her, which only brought worry to her stomach.

Ahsoka had tried to ignore the changes, but the past few months had proven difficult, and worrying thoughts sprouted in her head. It seemed with every mission, Rex was falling away. She saw less and less of him and rarely was he and Rider apart. She had a feeling it was something more than his newfound friendship with the Captain, and it hurt more than she deemed necessary.

“Commander,” the General said coldly. She disliked using ranks to address her men but made sure to apply venom to her voice when she spoke again to Rex. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Her gaze flickered to Rider, who was slowly narrowing his already-dark stare. “Alone?”

The glance the two clones exchanged did not go unmissed by the suspicious Togruta. “Go ahead, Rex,” Rider prodded smoothly, his voice eerily unmatching to his dark expression. “I’ll monitor the situation.” _Will you, Captain?_

Rex nodded briskly to his brother and gestured to the Jedi Knight. Ahsoka sniffed and turned hastily. She noticed with a scoff that the Commander trailed after her stiffly, as if at any moment she would jump at him with her teeth bared.

Once Ahsoka had brought the clone Commander out of earshot from the rest of the men, more specifically Rider, she faced him and crossed her arms across her chest. “Rex, what is going on? I want an explanation.”

Rex’s eyebrows lifted, then furrowed again. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The General pushed down her surge of frustration, very tempted to grab his shoulders and shake him. “I think you know. Rex, you’ve been so distant.” Ahsoka tightened her grip on her robes, squeezing the fabric under her fists. “You look at me like I’m covered in blood. You treat me like I’m just another superior that you have yet to figure out.” She bit her lip, sharp teeth worrying the soft skin.

“May I speak freely, General?” Rex asked, his eyes burning amber fire.

Ahsoka bit down on her cheek. “Please, stop with the ranks. Just speak to me.”

At first, she thought Rex was waiting for her permission either way, but he eventually answered. His reply felt like a strike to her chest. “General, let me make this clear.” His tone was sharp and pointed, so unlike the man Ahsoka thought she knew. “I have not been doing anything wrong. I’m treating you with respect. I follow your orders. I do my duty. I don’t see what the problem is here.”

“No?” The Jedi Knight retorted. “What about all the untrusting glances, all the whispers, all of your secretive conversations that fall silent when I near?” She scoffed. “I’m not stupid, Rex. Don’t think I don’t see it. I notice when my friend and Commander begin to act against me!”

Rex drew himself up, and in that moment, Ahsoka couldn’t see him in his own body. “With all due respect, we are not ‘friends,’ General.” That sentence was delivered like a stab into her stomach. “I am the Commander, and you are the General. That is all.”

“Are you serious?” Ahsoka hissed, her vision blurring with sudden fury. “What has our past meant to you? Three years of war, fighting side by side, saving each other's lives, going through everything from slavery to treachery together, and that means nothing?”

The clone’s grip on his bucket shook, though she couldn’t make out what emotion caused it through her own anger. “We were both doing our duty. It’s the same as we are doing now. There is nothing more.”

 _He’s changed,_ Ahsoka realized with sudden horror. _Either that, or he has been lying._ When they had reunited after years in that crowded hanger, Ahsoka had thought he had been honestly glad to see her again. Perhaps she had been deceived then, though the reasoning was beyond her. “Why, Rex?” Her question was barely a whisper.

“I am a clone. You are a Jedi,” the Commander answered simply. “And as far as I know, you shouldn’t be breaking your code with attachments.” And he was right, though she would never admit it.

“You have no right to remind me of my code,” Ahsoka snapped defensively, “Nor are you in any position to question my ability to follow the rules!”

Rex grunted incredulously. “I thought the Jedi allowed their troops to speak freely, unless you’ve changed your mind?” The clone's voice was rising higher with every second, and Ahsoka realized she had never seen him so upset, even after Echo’s death. “I should be allowed to express my concern when my Jedi General is acting in treachery!”

Ahsoka froze, the markings above her eyes forming long arches. _What is he talking about?_ “Rex, are you really accusing me now?” Her nails dug painfully into the tough fabric of her robe. “And for what, exactly? Caring for my men?!”

“All I am saying, General, is that you should try to remember your loyalties.” The clone tilted his chin up expectantly, almost in a condescending way. “Anything else I can do for you, _sir_?”

 _Maybe he’s upset over my investigations,_ she wondered hazily, still stunned at his accusations. Ahsoka shook her head with a defeated sigh. “No, Commander. Just let the men know that we will be moving out soon.”

Rex gave her a final curt nod and moved away without further discussion. The General watched him leave, her anger spent and her energy sapped. Their conversation had not taken a turn for the best, and Ahsoka felt just as confused as before, but entirely more hurt. _No. I’m not a youngling. Maybe Rex is right. Maybe… I do need to focus on my duties._

The Togruta inhaled through her teeth, set her jaw, and returned to the clearing where the troops had settled. She tried not to let her gaze linger on the Commander, who had promptly glued himself to Rider’s side once more. “Alright, soldiers,” she called, summoning their attention. “We have a fire to extinguish and supplies to be delivered. Let’s get a move on.”

The clones murmured their acceptance and the next actions began to play out. Ahsoka monitored their movements with a careful eye, keeping Rex and the Captain in the corner of her vision. _I know what you're doing, Commander._

As expected, Rex leaned over to Rider, his piercing gaze sharp on the side of her face. Whispered words were exchanged and Rex clapped his fellow clone on the shoulder, clearly not attempting to hide their gossip session.

Then Rider smirked. It was not a smirk of amusement or even that of sly planning. It was a victorious grin, as if he had just seen his enemy shot through the heart. _That’s how it feels,_ Ahsoka cried internally. _My men are planning, and I know I am being discluded._

\----------

“I hate this,” Ahsoka grumbled, suddenly overcome with a painful cough. In her frustration with the Commander, she had idiotically forgotten her oxymask, which had led to her inhalation of far too much smoke and burning debris.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Barriss answered in retaliation, bringing the mask back to her friends’ face. “Apparently, even as a Jedi Knight, you are still learning.”

Ahsoka gratefully inhaled the clean air, closing her still-stinging eyes, painful even in the dim light of the Healer’s Hall. It _had_ been her fault, but she still blamed Rex with the tiny portion of bitterness left in her exhausted body. _If he can blame everything on me, I should be able to do the same to him._

Barriss took away the wonderful oxygen, concern flashing in her brilliant eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked knowingly, settling the mask and her dainty hands in her lap.

The Togruta stared pointedly down at the oxymask, uninterested in answering while her lungs still felt like they were filled with burning coals.

Shaking her head firmly, the Mirialan settled just out of reach, her gaze serious and her tone prodding. “Ahsoka, I am your friend. I can tell when something is upsetting you, and something is clearly bothering you. The Force is unsettled within you.”

The Jedi Knight sighed, tugging on the sleeve of her robe irately. She wanted nothing more than to vent to her friend. Rex had been on her mind for the entirety of the Lothal mission, and she knew her anger and confusion had to go somewhere. Master Kenobi would be on her back if she allowed her emotions to stew. “Fine,” she grumbled. “I’ll tell you, but it’s probably dumb.”

“It’s not dumb,” Barriss protested. “I want to help you. Healer Nilin told me that a happy patient is one who gets better quicker.”

Ahsoka snorted. “And who told Healer Nilin that?” The Rodian healer had a habit of repeating everything she was told, as if she stored every conversation in her mind to use later.

“I’m not sure, but Padawan Santi told me that she was right,” the Mirialan answered. She brought the mask back to Ahsoka’s face when she broke off in a fit of coughing. “She told me there was a connection between happier patients and recovery rates.” Barriss smiled teasingly. “There is also a connection between patients who listen to their healers.”

Ahsoka waited until the mask was pulled away again to answer. “Okay, yeah, I’m going to tell you!” She averted her gaze surreptitiously. “But don’t you find it interesting how Kailo has been spending a lot of her time in the Healers Hall, even when she is learning to be a scholar?”

“Master Kenobi gave her permission. She’s interested in expanding her knowledge,” the Healer sighed. She fixed her friend in a serious stare. “Ahsoka, stop delaying the inevitable by distracting me. Just start venting!”

Reluctantly, Ahsoka let the dam inside of her break, spilling her conflicting feelings of confusion and fury out her body. “It’s my men! Some of the clones have been acting strange, especially…” The Togruta took a pain-filled breath and let it out shakily. “My Commander and Captain.”

“Strange… how?” Barriss asked gently. She paused again to let her patient breathe through the oxymask.

The Jedi Knight coughed drily when the mask was taken away once again. “They’ve been treating me like they heard I’m secretly an akul. Behind my back they whisper and murmur, then when I turn around, they suddenly fall silent!” Her shoulders sunk sullenly.

The Mirialan tilted her head curiously. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Ahsoka spat, glaring at the floor of the Healer’s hall, polished and bare. “Re- _Commander Rex_ , even explained his actions today. I still can’t understand what he told me.”

The Togruta waited for Barriss’ following question, but the Mirialan remained quiet. Unexpectedly annoyed, Ahsoka pushed on. “He accused me of being a traitor. For what reason? I still don’t know.” She carefully left out the argument over her attachments, even if that was just as painful, if not more, than her questioned loyalty. _I don’t need Barriss telling me he’s right at the moment._

Now Barriss reacted, her already round eyes flaring wider. “But that doesn’t make sense. I thought Commander Rex trusted you. He always seemed to during the War. And even after he returned from Nirthis, I thought you had said he had seemed happy to see you again.”

“I thought so too,” Ahsoka answered wistfully, fidgeting with her headband. She couldn’t imagine what had changed in the man she had fought beside for so long, or why he had suddenly accused her of being disloyal. She could only imagine one thing that she had done as of late; her research and discovery of the lead on the Techno Union. According to Padme, it was yet to have been addressed. Could Rex really have changed his opinion of her with only that small disobedience? _They painted their armour for me, welcomed me, laughed with me, and now they think I’m a traitor._

“I’m sorry,” Barriss murmured sympathetically. “You should confront Commander Rex and your men. You deserve to know the truth.” The Mirialan appeared distinctly uncomfortable, prompting Ahsoka to wonder if she was thinking back to her own traitorous past.

Ahsoka let out a long breath, squeezing her eyes shut. _No. Rex wouldn’t frame me. He’s loyal to the Republic, if not his General. He would never betray anyone._ Yet, she found herself thinking, _I also thought he was my friend._ “Yeah, I will. Eventually.” _Rex is the last person I want to see right now._

Barriss set aside the oxymask and laid a gentle hand on the Togruta’s shoulder, guiding her onto her back. “You have to. It seems important, and unless you’ve been doing something you shouldn’t, then it must be a misunderstanding that you need to clear up.”

Reluctantly, Ahsoka nodded in silent agreement. Though she knew her friend was right, she had no desire to argue with Rex while he had been influenced by a mysterious informant that had been feeding him false information. If her best guess was correct, then someone was working against her, perhaps which was the very reason she still felt dread that weighed heavy in her stomach.

“Alright, Ahsoka,” Barriss began. “I’m going to use the force to repair the damage to your lungs. Just stay still and try to relax. It won’t feel nice, but it shouldn’t take too long.”

The Jedi Knight swallowed dryly and closed her eyes, attempting to reach out into the Force for an anchor. She felt every life form in the Hall, some plagued with illness or injury, and even felt the signatures of the Jedi in the furthest reaches of the temple. She landed on the calmest part of the Force she could sense; the gardens, dotted with peaceful Knights and Padawans enjoying a bright, clear day.

Yet, even with the seemingly perfect anchor, there was still a damp patch among the Force. Unease. Fear. She wasn’t the only Jedi to sense that not all was right. _Something is going to happen. I’m sure of it. But will the Council try to do anything about it?_


	26. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress continues with her plans. She has a picture of her future and will be sure to create it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late upload, I got unexpectedly busy on Thursday and Friday! But, here I am! Please enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Also, I'll begin to tag anything here, just make sure every reader is safe.
> 
> Tags: Graphic Violence, suggestions.

The Empress hovered her Mandalorian _Fathom_ -class starship just outside the scanning range of the life-form sensors of the drenched buildings below her. Once the droid pilot had settled the in her desired position, the Sith woman stepped down from the cockpit and shrugged a cloak over her shoulders, clipping it around her curving horns.

“Master,” Kraith rumbled from the corner where he was hunched, eyes gleaming in the dreary light. “What are we doing on this miserable planet?”

“ _You_ will not be stepping foot outside of this ship,” the hybrid hummed in answer, settling the heavy fabric around her chest with another click. She fixed her apprentice with her burning amber eyes. “This will be a test to see how well you can follow orders.”

The Apprentice nodded obediently, as always. “Yes, Master.” It wasn’t his lack of training or skill that forbade him from accompanying her on this mission, but rather the importance of speed and obscurity. _Soon, my apprentice. Soon._

The Empress stared out into the pouring rain, preparing herself for the task at hand. “Apprentice, as soon as I am gone, take the _Fathom_ to a safe location and wait for my signal. You will track my position and take me away as soon as you receive this signal. Understand?”

“Gone, Master?” Kraith questioned. “Are you-”

“I am going to jump,” the Sith woman answered for him, flashing her too-bright smile. “Do not disappoint me, my apprentice.” Still grinning, the hybrid pushed herself out of the starship into the torrential rain.

The rain and wind whipped at her body as she fell, tugging at her robes. The Sith Lady engorged herself on the feeling of free-fall, her body gaining speed as it rushed toward the towering structures below. Her cape snapped like lightning behind her as she used the Force to push against the dome of the building and slow her descent at the last second. She landed neatly on the slippery metal and straightened, carefully taking in her surroundings. She couldn’t sense any changes in the Force. She must have not been detected.

Above her, when she turned her gaze to the sky, the _Fathom_ was barely a shadow as it slipped into the clouds. Satisfied that any wandering eyes would not detect their presence from below, the Empress returned her attention to the building below her boots, streaming with fallen rain. She had to locate her chosen target, which would take some concentration.

The Sith woman closed her eyes, opening her senses to the world of Kamino. She immediately heard the obvious sounds; of rain against her hood and the roof of the tower, the ocean crashing far below and the sullen cries of the local aiwha. Moving past all of the insignificant features of the planet, the Empress studied the open space below her, using the Force to stretch out her senses. If her informant had been true to his word, her target should be found among the open space of the genetics lab, which would be quickly located with the help of her powers.

Stepping out of her physical form took only moments; the Empress left behind her rain-splattered body and travelled over the living creatures she could sense nearby. Interestingly, she found herself in the minds of clones. _Apparently, the Kaminoans had felt no hurry to give away all of their property,_ the Sith Woman mused, tucking this new piece of information into her memory. She left them behind, as they would not have what she needed to know.

Eventually, she did wander into the insufferable minds of the Kaminoans. She listened to their conversation and thoughts idly until she overhead what she needed. “Thank you for listening to the project details of my latest case,” a smooth, silky voice purred. “I must be returning to my work, however.” The case the Kaminoan was referring to was a request from a client that would require a great understanding of genetics, which she was running through her head. The Empress followed the Kaminoan through her eyes until she finally stopped in a darkened lab and began to work.

The Sith Lady finally returned to her physical body, shivering as her mind rejoined with her flesh and blood. The next step was to calculate where the Kaminoan had travelled… which was not too far from where the Empress was already crouched.

Carefully stepping along the slick roof, she was able to sense the empty space where the lab would be found, and though there were thick layers of wires, panelling and metals between the hybrid and her target, her lightsaber would make quick work of anything that stood in her way. Once she was sure of the positioning, the Empress unclipped her weapon from under her robes and let the blade slide out into the downpour, raindrops sizzling on the blade. Summoning her strength, she slammed it into the roof and began to guide it through the metal.

Speed was crucial, as the crackling and spitting protests of her weapon would be a fair warning to anyone below. However, in only moments, the lightsaber was through. The Empress kicked away the circle she had drawn and leapt down into the dark. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she immediately narrowed in on the tall, lanky figure across the room, standing before a console.

“Oh my,” the Kaminoan gasped, quickly reaching for the commlink on her wrist. The Empress narrowed her eyes and shot her hand forward, wrenching the device from the thin arm and letting it fly into her grasp.

The Sith Lady clicked her tongue, crushing the commlink with a quick squeeze. “You will not be calling for help,” she hissed, inching forward. The Kaminoan stared back evenly as if in mock bravery, eyes unblinking.

“Who are you?” the doctor asked uneasily, allowing the hybrid to approach. “What do you want?” Now, it was clear she was frozen with fear.

_Pathetic. They have zero natural defences. They cannot flee or fight._ The Sith woman grinned, once again drinking in the raw terror of her victim. “I am your Empress, and I require your help.”

Shaking her head, eyes narrowing as the Sith woman approached, the Kaminoan suddenly did not hold herself like a defeated victim. “You will not get away with your threats,” she hissed, moments before the Empress noticed that the entire building had suddenly been alerted.

Uncaring as to how the aquatic creature managed to send a signal out, the hybrid snapped herself into action. “Apprentice,” she hissed into her own comm, drawing out her weapon again. “Home in on my signal. I need fast retrieval.” She snapped her wrist down before she could even hear Kraith’s answer, turning toward the entrance of the lab with a determined frown.

Her target had already begun to inch away when the door slid open, immediately filing through armoured men, bristling with poised weapons. They were almost entirely clones; the Empress eyed them with amusement. The New Republic had removed all clones from required duty and had stashed them away on Nirthis. Judging by their appearances, these men were left over from the war. _I should remember Kaminoans are slippery and devious. After all, that was all my father relented when I asked about his caregivers._ Clearly, they were withholding some of their product for their own uses.

“Kill her!” the Kaminoan shrieked, disappearing behind the identical lines of white and gray, melting into the commotion.

The Empress set her jaw as the blasters clicked and there was a sudden burst of light. She turned to block the first shot, angling her blade to deflect it into the path of the next, cutting the bolt off before it hit her. Time seemed to slow as her premonition and mind raced, her lightsaber cutting paths through the dark.

The clones barked out orders, switching positions and ducking underneath the deflected bolts. They were trained to fight against the Jedi, the Sith woman noticed, hissing as a shot scraped past her shoulder. She whipped around in yet another circle, her cape swirling behind her. _They have never fought a Sith._

As soon as she sensed a slight pause in the fire, the Empress crouched and pushed out her arms against the ground, sending a powerful wave of Force Energy through the room. The soldiers toppled like dominoes as electronics sparked in protest. The target Kaminoan was pushed against the consoles, and before she could straighten, the Sith woman was across the room and grabbing her collar.

“Let go of me at once!” the Kaminoan spat, but the Empress was finished with her weak attempts at escape. She sent a sleep command into the lanky body and heaved it forward.

“Apprentice,” the hybrid growled into her commlink. “I do hope you have listened to my request.” It was then when she sensed the ship above her, along with the familiar presence of the man she needed. The Empress smirked. With little time to spare, as the clones were recovering, she started forward-- then stopped almost immediately.

A short distance ahead, between where she stood and the hole she had carved that dripped with rain and foggy light, a trooper had fallen, his helmet displaced. The Empress stared into his face, memories flashing before her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen one in person. It was not the same to see the insipid Senator and his wimpy Representative in the reports, or even through her own face that stared back at her in the mirror.

_They are just clones,_ she reminded herself. They may have shared the appearance and blood of her father, but they were unlike him entirely. They mattered to her as an insect to her boot.

She let her eyes close, falling back to the last moment she had faced one of the identical men. _I allowed him to die… it will be nothing to do the same to one again._ The Empress moved forward again, pausing momentarily to lift her leg and slam her boot into the clone’s skull until she could no longer see it beneath the red haze. She forced herself to savour the strangled scream and fresh scent of blood and death before continuing on, darting toward her escape with the Kaminoan in tow.

The Sith woman leapt back onto the roof of the building, out into the pouring sky. Her apprentice hovered nearby, the sides of the _Fathom_ already open. All it took was a sprinting run to propel both herself and her package into the belly of her ship, tumbling to a stop inside.

“Go,” the Empress panted, pulling herself to her feet. Kraith dipped his head and triggered the controls of the bay door before leaping into the cockpit. The Sith woman pulled her hood and robes off in one movement, scattering water droplets over the durasteel floor. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to the target, still sprawled pathetically along the back wall.

The Apprentice returned moments later, pacing over to study the captured asset. “Why have you taken this Kaminoan, my Master?” he asked, as curious as ever.

The hybrid licked her lips and took her own chance to study her target in brighter light. “She has knowledge that I can use,” she explained, moving over to the limp body and shoving the thin, fragile limbs into binders that were attached to the wall. “Her name is Lat Di, and she is an elite geneticist and former cloner.”

Kraith watched her evenly behind lidded eyes, his arms crossed thoughtfully across his chest. “I don’t want to press you, Master, but for what reason do we need her information?”

The Empress pulled herself to her feet and slunk over to her Apprentice. She pulled a smirk onto her lips and slipped a finger down his jaw. “Now, now. I am usually very forgiving with all of your questions… I don’t want to have to damage that pretty face to teach you a lesson.” She chuckled as his eyes flared with interest.

“Apologies, Master,” Kraith rumbled, his fingers flexing.

The Empress laughed again, thoroughly amused by his reactions. “I will answer your question,” she relented, dancing away from his reaching hands. She leaned down to stare into the blurry eyes of the Kaminoan as she began to wake. “This doctor will create my next apprentice.”

Kraith did not need to speak; his silent queries were echoed through the Force.

His Master glanced back to look up at him, watching his expression as she once again returned to her feet. “There will be a day when either of us will die,” she explained. “And on that day, we will need a replacement.” She had thought over this plan for a long time, and until the day she could reveal herself and truly step into the violence of her plans, she had more preparations for her future to complete.

“That is where Lat Di comes in,” the Empress continued, gesturing to the Kaminoan. “I have an ally who is willing to supply everything she needs to grow us a powerful apprentice, one who we will train.”

Kraith dipped his chin in understanding, his eyes flickering as he took in the information. The Empress could only imagine what he was thinking, as he had become increasingly better at keeping his mental shields sturdy.

The Empress had not prepared this next step with her Sith roots in mind; although she agreed there would only be one apprentice, a second replacement would be a valuable asset in the face of the death of either Kraith… or herself. _That will not happen… not before Lor’nai Azila has suffered._

“Take me to Skako Minor,” the hybrid instructed, turning away from the Kaminoan. She wanted the replacement to be fit for training as soon as possible. “Tambor has my promised equipment, and our newest ally will get to work immediately.” _After all, fear can make the weak submit when they are unwilling._


	27. Lor'nai Azila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'nai has questions, and the answers aren't entirely a relief. At least he has his Master, who promises him that she'll always be there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> I don't know what to say anymore, lol. Just please enjoy.  
> Also, the next chapter... let me just say I'm looking forward to it.

Lor’nai sighed. “Please, Scholar Itori? Master Tinthee says he would love to have me in more of his classes.” The Padawan tilted his head keenly. “And besides, I have Kailo teaching me.” It did seem to him that the lavender Twi’lek taught him better than the actual language teacher assigned to him. 

Scholar Itori, a tall, imposing, female Cerean chuckled. “Padawan Santi is not supposed to be your mentor, young Lor'nai.” 

The hybrid boy smirked innocently. “But Master, she is very good at helping me learn, and though you are as well, isn’t that what you want? The best for your students?” _Mother used to get her way all the time when she was younger… she just used the right words. I'll have to do the same._

Itori scoffed and laid a loving hand on the boy’s head. “Okay, you have me convinced. I will have to talk to Master Tinthee and Master Secura before this decision is made. After all, it’s up to them to see if you need more lightsaber classes.” 

Lor’nai beamed and dipped his chin gratefully. He was fond of Scholar Itori; she was one of the only mentors he had not needed to prove himself to. She had always been kind and inclusive. He would miss seeing her during her teachings, but he knew that quitting his language classes to fit in more sparring sessions would be a necessary change during the troubling times. “Thank you, Master.” 

The Cerean smiled warmly and the padawan backed away, retreating down the hall. Lor’nai turned the corner before realizing he had no clue as to what to do next. Master Tinthee would be busy with one of his classes, and he did not know the whereabouts of his Master. He wondered if she was busy. _I guess calling her comm wouldn’t hurt…_

“Lor’nai!” A voice called, and the hybrid froze. _Father!_ his mind screamed. But when he turned around, it was only Representative Seam, breaking away from the Mirialan he had been walking with. “Hello, Padawan Azila.” 

“Seam?” Lor’nai stammered, smoothing a piece of hair out of his face. “What are you doing here?” 

The clone gestured to the woman he had been travelling with, a helplessly excitable expression on his face. “Master Unduli was just escorting me back to the Senate building. I had a meeting with the Jedi Council regarding some of the more dangerous Clone War criminals.” 

The hybrid boy frowned. “Oh. But what about the Rebellion? Isn’t that something that should be dealt with sooner? And what about Senator Ringer? Where is he?” As far as he knew, there had been no efforts toward eliminating the threat of the Separatist Rebels. He wasn’t an expert on the dealings of the Senate, but he would have guessed that the Rebellion would be an immediate concern. 

“Look,” Seam began with a sigh. “We’re trying to accomplish a lot. After the Clone War, the Republic stopped the majority of military funding. We don’t have the resources to prevent this from happening… though none of us like it. Senator Ringer has been spending all of his energy on this… but he doesn’t exactly have the majority of the Senate on his side.” 

Lor’nai dropped his gaze. He hadn’t considered that not everyone would be concerned… or even willing to risk another war. “Oh…” _There’s no way I’ll convince anyone to look for my sister. I’m sorry Eve’sa, but I can’t do it alone._ “Is there anything I can do?” 

The Representative chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m afraid not, kid. The Jedi swore they wouldn’t get involved in the military any longer, remember?” He pushed the Padawan gently and good-naturedly. “Besides, there’s no reason for you to worry about this. Just focus on your studies, okay?” The clone pivoted and began to pace back toward Master Unduli, who had been peering at them impatiently. 

“Alright.” Lor’nai kicked at the ground desolately. The disappointing news was triggering a deep twist of anxiety in his gut. “I guess.” _But I’ve seen the violence of the Rebellion up close! Don’t they all see how terrible this could get?_ Sometimes, when he smelled smoke, he could still feel the prickling heat of the blast along his pale skin and hear the echoes of screams and explosions in his ears. 

Seam waved cheerfully to the hybrid as he backed away, despite the heavy subject. “See you another time, Padawan Azila.” Then he was gone, trailing after the Mirialan Master, and Lor’nai was once again left alone with his own thoughts. 

He forced himself to think about something other than his worries, which could easily begin to suffocate him. _Okay… I was going to find Master Secura._ He took a calming breath and cleared his head, as his Master had taught him to do when he was feeling overwhelmed, and let his senses open. Though he had never been good at being in tune with his body and the Force, he still suddenly realized that he could sense the Twi’lek nearby, even if he had nearly missed her. 

Lor’nai hadn’t suspected she would be on this side of the temple. What business would she have in the tallest spire, where the Hall of Knighthood stood? He himself had only found himself here as Scholar Itori had confronted the Jedi High Council beforehand. Master Secura couldn’t be there… So where was she? 

He brought up the schematics of the temple in his mind, something Kailo had drilled into him over and over, much more successfully than the teachers assigned to him before his apprenticeship. _The war room is nearby… maybe she’s in there, though I wouldn’t know why._

The data and planning room had since been used sparingly after the war, and he guessed it wouldn’t be used again until actual efforts were started against the Rebellion. Even so, Lor’nai felt his gut twist as he hesitated outside. He was sure that his Master’s familiar signature was coming from inside, but he was also suspecting that someone else was with her. He feared he would interrupt something important, and his Masters would grow angry at him. _Master Secura told me I should always come to her when I need her help… and I’m tired of keeping my dream to myself. It shouldn't torture me._ With a deep breath, gathering the trembling lines of courage within him, he palmed the door open and stepped inside. 

The Padawan let his eyes shift and adjust to the cool darkness. As soon as he was able to take in the room, he found his Master, leaning over the edge of the center console, propped up on her elbow. A Nautolan perched beside her, his back pressed against the edge of the holotable, palms splayed behind him. He was leaning close to the Twi’lek, smirks plastered on both their faces. Lor’nai noticed that their lekku were twitching in strange patterns, which reminded him that it was a form of communication between those with the long, smooth appendages. 

Something about the whole scene felt wrong, like he wasn’t supposed to be seeing it… although, nothing was happening. It was just a silent conversation between two Jedi, in the dark of an empty room. Still, Lor’nai felt distinctly uncomfortable and sheepishly sniffed to notify the two older Jedi of his arrival. 

Aayla tore her gaze away from the Nautolan and bolted upright when she saw her Padawan lingering by the door. “Lor’nai!” she gasped, her cheeks darkening. “W-What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in class.” 

“I needed to talk to you,” the hybrid boy murmured shyly, fidgeting. “You told me to find you whenever I needed you the most.” 

The Twi’lek sighed, and he wondered if she regretted telling him that. “Yes, I suppose I did.” She turned back to the Nautolan she had been in deep inaudible conversation with. “I’m sorry, Kit. I have to deal with this.” 

The male Jedi waved his hand flippantly. “Don’t worry about it, Aayla. I can’t keep you around forever, can I?” He shot her another winning grin and then flicked his gaze to the hybrid boy standing awkwardly a short distance away. “Er… you’re Knight Secura’s Padawan. Lor’nai Azila.” 

Lor’nai dipped his head curtly. He felt he should know who this Nautolan was, but all sense and rationality had escaped him. He could almost hear Kailo’s gentle teasing already. 

“Yes,” Aayla answered for her Padawan. “Lor’nai, you remember Master Fisto, don’t you? He was on the council when you were brought here.” 

_Oh. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize a Council member!_ “I think so. It’s an honour, Master.” _Kailo will definitely make fun of me now._

“Likewise,” the Nautolan purred. He strode away from the holotable and past the hybrid, but stopped as he was keying open the door to leave. “See you later, Knight Secura?” 

Aayla’s cheeks darkened again and she dipped her head fervently. “Certainly, Master Fisto.” Once the Nautolan and his too-bright smile had vanished, she sighed and turned to her apprentice. “Alright, what is it, Padawan?” 

He had already made up his mind before he had entered. He had used this as an excuse to find his Master in his distress over the Rebellion, as he knew that she wouldn’t be pleased if he told her the real reason why he had interrupted her and the Jedi Master. According to Kailo, he was an atrocious liar… so he had to tell some sort of truth. “Master… I had a dream. It was a few standard months back, but I couldn’t forget this one. It felt so real.” 

“Look, Lor’nai,” the Twi’lek became, moving to face her Padawan. “Do you remember what I told you about dreams? Not all of them are prophetic. Most of them are just your imagination.” 

“This was different.” Lor’nai shook his head stubbornly. “It had to mean something. I saw my mother, and she warned me that there would be danger.” He was sure there was a reason behind his dream. That had been the first time he had seen his mother since the morning of her death. 

Aayla was silent for a terrible moment as her eyes searched the Padawan’s face. Eventually, she relented. “You have felt it, haven’t you? The council has been on edge since the first attacks from the Rebellion. There’s little we can do, and many are saying that there will only be more trouble in the future.” Her voice wavered with indecision. “I don’t know what to do. We’re helpless, and I’m certain that we are merely sitting and waiting for terrible things to happen.” 

“The Council isn’t going to do anything?” Lor’nai asked meekly. “Then what happens if the Rebellion reaches Coruscant? Are we just going to let them destroy everything?” He felt his face begin to twitch anxiously as hot tears built up behind his eyes. 

“No, don’t give up hope, my Padawan. Listen.” Master Secura took a steadying breath, which he slowly copied. “The Republic is simply gathering their forces. They’re biding time while they strengthen their military again, because without the Jedi or the clones, we’re sorely outnumbered.” 

And Lor’nai knew it was the truth. For the eight years that the New Republic had reigned and war had been left behind, the Republic Military had mostly been left to rot. There had been no fear of violence that had required their presence. They had merely acted as riot police and the face of security that was promised to all of the people. Yet once the trouble had finally returned, it was simply not enough. _So what will they do? Will the Jedi change their minds? Will Ringer allow his brothers to fight? If not, where will they find the required resources?_ He left his questions unasked, however. “Oh.” 

His master laid her arm over his shoulder. “It is likely that your dream meant something more… but it doesn’t help anyone to worry, does it? There's little we can do.” 

“No, Master.” The hybrid fidgeted with his braid as the Twi’lek began to lead him out of the darkened war room back into the bright, golden halls. He’d always struggled with nervousness and dread, which Kailo had suggested was anxiety triggered by the pains of his childhood. His mother had merely told him he was unique and had tried to help him deal with his worries, but it was still something he had to fight with constantly. 

Aayla smiled. “Good. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, Lor’nai?” She stopped him suddenly and waited for his answer. 

“Actually, yeah.” A thought occurred to him suddenly and he jumped at the chance to tell his Master. She had become increasingly busy as of late, and harder to find. “I was talking with Scholar Itori, my language teacher. She said I could skip her classes. I’d like to take more combat assignments.” Lor’nai tried a hopeful grin. 

The Twi’lek laughed breathlessly, her eyes shining. “And what about Master Tinthee? Does he have room for more combat classes?” 

The Padawan tugged on his braid again, grimacing sheepishly. He couldn’t bring himself to lie. “Well… I don’t know, Master. I haven’t spoken to him yet.” Still, he pushed on. _I want to be able to get better at the one thing I’m good at. I’m tired of being a failure._ “But I think this would really benefit me! Please?” He stared at her pleadingly, uncaring that he was begging like a youngling. 

Master Secura muttered something in a language Lor’nai likely would have recognized if he had paid more attention to his studies. She seemed to muse over her decision for a long time before sighing and relenting. “Fine, as long as Master Tinthee agrees.” She lifted a condescending finger. “But you’re putting double effort into your Force training, Padawan.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Lor’nai let the tension in his body relax, enjoying the moment of sweet relief. “I will. I promise.” His mother has always taught him to diffuse situations with his words rather than with his weapon, but if it came to the day when he had to face the terrible Separatists, he knew he would likely not have a choice. 

“Good.” Aayla pushed at her Padawan’s shoulder playfully. “Now, I should be going. I have business to attend to, and I think you have a Master to talk to.” She clicked her tongue cheekily at his shifting expression and brushed past him. 

Lor’nai watched his Master leave. He truly did love her, and as Kailo had said many times before, ‘I can tell she loves you deeply back.’ Attachments were forbidden, but Kailo had also always told him that it was natural to love, and nothing could change that. _It’s more important that we can let go._

He suddenly realized that he hadn’t even made himself ask about his Mentor and her weird interaction with Master Fisto. _Whatever. I’m sure it’s nothing. I can always ask Kailo later._ The young scholar would know. She always seemed to. But at the moment, he had a combat Master to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. I included Kit x Aayla because I felt they had a lot of potential, but it was never really brought to justice in the comics. And since the fic is not canon anyway, why not? They're cute.


	28. Commander Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Rex is met with an unexpected situation that questions everything he thinks he knows, one that could change the future of the people close to him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm making up for last week when I hadn't posted anything. Now I'm feeling productive as ever.
> 
> Also... this one is very very exciting. I wonder what you all suspect our boys are doing... mmh...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> **Chapter Tags- Suggestions, Drinking. ******

He hadn’t been too harsh on her. He’d done what he had to do. 

Rider had come to him with information from an undisclosed source about the situation with the Jedi. Apparently, there had been unsettled rumours spreading through the temple like a grassfire, alarming whispers of a leak, a traitor and a string lies. This was apparently the reason behind the Council’s reluctance to begin the efforts against the Rebellion. 

Rex himself didn’t know many Jedi, but he couldn’t get comfortable to the ones he knew, even his own General, not now. She could be the leak, for all he knew. She had disappeared for multiple years… anything could have happened in that time. There was a multitude of reasons why he couldn’t not suspect her, which Rider promptly reminded him every moment when he was shown the flashes of the good person he thought Ahsoka Tano to be. She had appeared genuinely hurt when he had turned away from her, but it had been days without a single word exchanged between them. If she truly cared, she would have approached him sooner. 

The Commander growled in frustration. Nothing had returned to normal. Sure, he was back on a cruiser in painted armour, but it wasn’t his cruiser. It wasn’t the right colour of armour. And his General was not the same young Commander from the war. 

He wasn’t the same man either. 

Rex promptly gave up on his paperwork. Ahsoka was still confined to the Temple for smoke inhalation, so he was left to spend their free days doing the work that usually fell to her. As well as the section he would usually push onto the Captain, but he suspected that Rider was taking a well-deserved break. He hadn’t been seen the entire morning. 

The clone Commander forced himself to his feet and briskly stretched out the tight muscles that had formed from sitting still for too long. Perhaps he could find some of his men and share his short break with them… wherever they were. He noticed uneasily that the barracks seemed unusually quiet. 

The mess was the first place he checked, and though it was already past midday, a few lingering clones still remained, chatting idly. Though the barracks were open to both clone and Coruscanti staff, most of the Coruscant citizens had their own homes to stay in between missions, which always made Rex find it odd that some of them chose to hang around with the Nirthis inhabitants during their spare time. 

“Jesse,” the clone Commander said as he approached his brother who was sitting listlessly at one of the tables, listening idly as he tapped at his datapad. “Where is everyone?” 

The ARC Trooper glanced up slowly. “It’s past midday, Commander. Why would everyone be in the mess?” 

Rex gritted his teeth and leaned closer, lowering his voice. “Something's off. Just tell me if some of the men went out.” He wasn’t naive; as Commander, he knew when there was a difference in his day. 

“I dunno, maybe,” another trooper pitched in, overhearing their conversation. “I did see Rider and a group of troopers a while back. I just assumed they were preparing to go out for the day.” 

The Commander straightened and considered. It seemed unlikely that Rider would go anywhere without letting Rex know, but that certainly explained why he had not been answering his comm that morning. He tried once again, but he still was met with silence. 

“You shouldn’t worry about it.” Jesse yawned lazily, checking his Chrono with no real hurry. “Rider’s capable. You trust him, right?” 

And that was what worried him. Rex had put his complete trust in his Captain, and Rider had shown the same in him. They had spent the past few months closer than a Jedi to his Padawan, nearly spending every waking moment knowing where and what the other was doing. This new revelation left him feeling uncertain, which he loathed. “Yeah. I hope.” After all, Rex had been holding him as a man who was honest. 

Instead, he still found himself doubting his Captain. Something about the lack of answer on his comm told him that he had to be concerned, leading him to check the feeds of the barrack's cameras. Of course, however, like a true Commando, Rider had managed to avoid all detection. Rex hadn’t even been able to find him leaving through any of the entrances, bringing him to suspect that the Captain had found the exit near the weapons yard, which was the only one to lack any feed. 

He was reminded of the situation with the clone named Slick during the War, where Rex had learned that the hall had been a prime spot for secret activities due to the privacy. Knowing Rider, and his troops although, there was a possibility that someone nearby had seen something strange. 

To his disappointment, the halls surrounding the exit were empty, but the corridor leading up to the door was not… though it was not his Captain that he found. 

The Commander growled low in his throat to interrupt the two men tucked into the corner, lips pressed together and hands slipping freely between the heavy fabrics of their navy uniforms. They broke apart quickly, instantly flashing guilty expressions. One of them was a low-ranking natural-born and the other was a brother, one Rex thought was called Arrow. “Sorry to interrupt, but I have questions for you.” 

“Fine, report us,” Arrow snapped. “We knew the rules, and we knew what we were doing when we broke them.” 

Rex snorted. “I’m not going to report a pair of low-ranking shinies shacking in the halls.” He had much more important things to do and worry about than the excitable couple. Besides, the rule only stated that the troopers could not fraternize with a superior, and both men caught kissing did not rank high enough to be of any concern. “I just need to know if you have seen any men passing through here this morning.” 

The two men exchanged a glance and the natural-born officer nodded briefly. “Yes, sir. Captain Rider came by this morning and found us… together. He told us he wouldn’t report us if we stayed away from this corridor for a few hours. The time ran out, so we returned.” The Coruscanti man ran his fingers through his dark, coarse hair that was kept close to his skull. “So… we’re not in trouble?” 

“No,” the Commander answered truthfully. “Thank you.” He was sure that Rider was up to something now more than ever, and he felt he was slowly losing faith in his Captain. This was unlike him. 

His next best choice was to search the clone bar, which had somehow remained open throughout the period of peace after the war. Maybe Rider was there with the rest of the missing men… though it seemed like a hopeful stretch. _I hope I find him there. I don’t want to assume the worst._ \----- 

Rex hadn’t exactly missed the suffocating interior of Seventy-Nine’s. Though the building was quite empty and casual, as expected during the day, there were still a few clones and even nats lingering around, minding their own business while nursing drinks. It also lacked any sign of his troops… no men dressed in orange and white and certainly no Rider. 

The Commander sighed, still scanning the faces he could see. There was no one he recognized among the booths or sitting at the diner-style tables, though he caught the glint of a cybernetic eye at the bar. 

“Wolffe.” Rex placed a hand on the back of the man’s chair and leaned in to murmur to him under the cover of the dim. 

The clone Rex had approached turned to eye him, lifting his eyebrows. “Rex. Didn’t expect you to be here at this time.” Wolffe had been one of the few Commanding Officers to return to their Jedi General’s command. He had been placed back under the order of Master Plo Koon once again, this time bearing the blood-red armour of the newly formed Iron Company. He’d also been one of the many to turn to a steady habit of drinking, though it hadn’t made complete sense as to why he had returned to the Republic even so. 

Rex sighed and slipped into the seat beside him, ordering a drink almost automatically. “Sadly, it’s not for any good reasons.” He took the ordered drink into his gloved hand and let the chill of the glass seep through the material. The clone licked his lips before asking, “You haven’t seen any of my men, have you?” 

Wolffe shook his head and downed his pint. “No. Not that I recall.” He flicked his finger upward to order another. “Why? You missing some troops, Rex?” He chuckled to himself, almost loopily. 

“Yeah, actually. A dozen of ‘em, including my Captain.” Rex turned his head to consider the fellow Commander. “Why are you here? It’s only just past midday.” 

“Same reason as you, I suppose,” Wolffe answered, pausing to take down a shot and cough dryly. He gathered himself and sighed. “I’m missing some of my boys as well. ‘Bout fifteen or so.” However, he didn’t appear too bothered by that fact. Wolffe eyed his brother’s drink and asked, “You gonna drink that or what?” 

Rex slid the cup over. He hadn’t been planning to take in any alcohol either way; he needed a clear head, now so more than ever that he knew that his Company wasn’t the only to have missing troopers. “Huh.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Wolffe slurred slowly. “They’ll show up eventually. Then you can yell at them all you want.” 

_I can’t do that._ Rex muttered to himself under his breath and turned away, quickly summoning his senses. He needed to find Rider, without a doubt. His gut told him that something was happening without his knowledge, and he trusted his gut feelings. 

Rex was just leaving the bar and his brother behind when he felt his comm buzz. As quick as a Jedi he snatched his wrist to his mouth and answered it eagerly. “Commander Rex here. Rider?” 

His Captain finally answered, his voice calm and unassuming, though it held a strange, lifeless quality, one without emotion. “Rex. I’m sorry about the lack of communication. I was held up. But, if you would still like to help, I would be willing to accommodate you on the plan.” 

“What? Rider, what plan?” Rex was already hailing a cab urgently, his stomach twisting in a dreadful warning. “Where are you, soldier?” 

The Captain’s answer was so nonchalant, so empty, that it seemed the words themselves were more menacing than any action a person could take. “Come to the Jedi Temple, brother. Soon, you’ll understand.” 

“Rider? Rider!” Rex growled in primal frustration, gritting his teeth until his jaw hurt. He couldn’t guess as to why his brother would be at the Temple, but there was no relief that he finally knew where his Captain had disappeared to. 

Then his comm rang again. 

Rex answered it more hesitantly as he waited for a cab to slow and pick him up, almost afraid as to what he would hear. “What is it?” 

“It’s Sear, sir.” The timid voice of a trooper reached his ears. “Uhm… I was just going over the latest inventory update from just after sunrise… do you know why we are missing thirteen blasters, almost thirty charge packs and enough explosives to blow up a Toydarian palace?” 

Now his stomach was threatening to flip over entirely, his head spinning with realization. Something was definitely happening… something that he wasn’t sure he liked. 

Finally, a cab pulled over to pick up the clone at a painstakingly slow pace. The driver leaned over and began. “Hey, clone. Where-” 

“Take me to the Jedi Temple.” Rex hoped his voice sounded as dangerous as the threat that loomed over everything. “And don’t be sluggish about it.” _I was right. Something is happening… and lives could be at stake._


	29. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predicted danger has arrived. Ahsoka Tano stands against it, defending her Order- and her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. You thought I missed the due date? Nope! I'm just posting it at 10:00 at night. I hope you like it. ;)
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Murder, Child Murder, Betrayal.

Ahsoka bit the inside of her cheek in frustration as the bandage she was attempting to wrap around the ankle of her patient slipped from her grip and unwound part way. “Sithspit!”

“Ahsoka!” Barriss snapped as she watched over her friend’s shoulder, though she was breathless with laughter. “Do you need help?”

The Togruta sighed and backed away from her spot at the end of the medical table. She slumped down in a second chair as the Mirialan set to work on the sprained ankle. “Ugh. How much longer are you going to keep me in here? I’m really not cut out for healing, Barriss.”

The Jedi Healer shook her head with an amused chuckle. “I’m not forcing you to help, Ahsoka. I’m only keeping you in the temple while I ensure you are fit to go back out onto the field.” She expertly finished wrapping the patient’s ankle and placed her palm over the bandage, pushing healing Force energy into the sprain. “Besides, it was you who offered to help me out for the day.”

The Jedi Knight just sighed. She’d offered to help as a way to distract herself from the anxiety that had settled in her stomach. It had been passed off as the leftover guilt and anger she had from her Commander’s admission, but she still couldn’t bring herself to confront him face to face. Not when she was stuck at the Temple, and she wasn’t too keen on arguing with him in front of her fellow Jedi Knights or over a comm.

“Thank you, Healer Offee,” the Padawan who they had been treating sniffed. “I’ll have to be more careful when I’m doing my physical courses.”

Barriss smiled warmly and dipped her chin. “You are very welcome, young Eithin. Now, you’ll have to rest for a few days while your ankle heals.” She patted his knee reassuringly. “I’ll have Knight Tano tell your Master for you.”

Ahsoka had been listening, and with a nod, she stood to follow her instructions. However, her montrals picked up something above the din of the Hall of Healing; vibrations that were out of place.

Electric stings of alarm tickling down her arms, the Togruta turned to the Mirialan. “Do you hear that?” she murmured, eyes widening and stomach churning with apprehension. It was faint but familiar. Awfully familiar.

Barriss turned with concern, slowly shaking her head. “I don’t have Togruta hearing, Ahsoka. What is it?”

Marching footsteps. Unique to those of the clones, trained for years to be perfectly in sync, and a common sound during her years of war. It was unmistakable. But it wasn’t coming from either entrance of the Hall. “Barriss. Something is wrong.”

The Healer slid to her feet and cocked her head curiously. “Wait. That can’t be.” Her expression flickered in horrible realization as she opened her senses to the force. “Those… are clones.”

“What’s happening?” Ahsoka whispered, backing away hesitantly as she felt the anxieties from the other Jedi in the hall rise at the approaching noises, of shifting armour and whispered plans. She ran her eyes down the darkened corridor, but the only movement she could see came from the other healers, tending to their patients as they glanced over their shoulders with uncertainty.

Then came silence. It didn’t last for long; it was shortly followed by scraping, grinding noises, and ended with a loud, dull thump. Ahsoka realized what it was moments before she heard the clicking of weapons being cocked. The tunnels. They had snuck in through the tunnels.

Before Ahsoka could even see the enemy, she saw the flashes of blaster bolts as the air filled with the sounds of shots hitting bodies and strangled screams. _No… it can’t be._

“Ahsoka!” Barriss hissed urgently. The Togruta could feel the Healer attempting to send calming notions through the force into the injured, despite her own unsettled fear. “We have to do something! We need to evacuate! We need help!”

The Togruta simply shook her head, frozen in place with panic. How could she protect all of the injured Jedi? How could she defend her temple by herself? “No, we can’t. Many of the patients can’t move. We’ll have to do something.”

The Healer’s face, stretched with horror, was suddenly lit up with a bright flash. Ahsoka held back a scream as the bolt narrowly missed the Mirialan and instead pierced the chest of the Padawan she had just wrapped the ankle of. He fell back with a muffled cry, and Ahsoka felt sick.

“Stay with me,” a voice rose above the clamour. “The rest of you, I need you to set up the explosives.” It was a clone, but not one Ahsoka could discern the identity of until she saw him. It was Captain Rider. His voice, even muffled through his bucket, was missing everything that differed him his brothers, terrifyingly empty and cold. Even his gaze, when it turned to meet Ahsoka’s through the visor, sent chills down her spine. “General. I’m glad my informant was right. I’d hoped you’d be here.”

“What are you doing, Rider?” The words were choked out in desperation as her fingers found the hilts of her lightsabers. She reached out with the Force, pushing past the stain of death, and noticed that she and Barriss were the only remaining Jedi left who were capable of fighting. They were the only ones left to protect the few injured who had yet to be shot.

Rider let out a dry bark of laughter. “Use that brain of yours, Jedi Knight. What does it look like?” He made a show to slowly raise his blaster and execute yet another patient with no apparent care as more clones lined up around him, waiting.

She couldn’t imagine what his twisted mind had conjured as an excuse. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and pulled out her weapons, letting the pale blue light bathe the room. She slipped into a threatening stance and sensed Barriss doing the same with the slaughtered Padawan’s weapon, as Healers rarely carried theirs. “I won’t let you do this, Captain.”

The clone clicked his tongue. “Well, I’m sorry to say you won’t have much choice.” He shook his head, as if in mock sadness. “We have already begun.”

Rider aimed his weapon and began to fire. All at once, the two dozen clones surrounding him followed his lead, lighting up the hall with blue fire. Ahsoka immediately jumped to deflect the bolts, careful to direct them away from the patients and back toward the clones. She didn’t want to hurt them… but that feeling wasn’t mutual.

Barriss stood bravely at her side, but she was struggling. These clones knew how to fight Jedi; that didn’t surprise her, considering how long they had spent under the command of the Order. They paired up and shot randomly, at vastly different parts of the bodies of the female Jedi, rendering it far more difficult to sense and deflect them through the Force. _We won’t last long,_ Ahsoka realized as Barriss gasped, a bolt glancing the edge of her hood.

“Get help,” the Togruta told her friend desperately, as their blue weapons fizzed and spat with each movement.

Barriss shook her head stubbornly. “No, I’m not leaving you, Ahsoka. They’ll kill you!”

Ahsoka suddenly realized the complete trust she was putting into her friend. If Barriss failed to alert the temple, for whatever reason, Rider and his men could cause terrible damage. There was a chance Ahsoka would lose her life either way… and she knew what she had to do. “Go, Barriss!” She stepped in front of her friend and gave her the opening she needed to escape. _Please, Barriss. Find help. Quickly._

“That Healer is escaping,” one of the clones shouted over the commotion.

Rider paused in his shooting, hesitating. “Forget her,” he finally said. “There’s nothing she can do. The plan is already in place.” He lifted his gun again, preparing to continue the assault- but suddenly, his arm shot up, and the clones held their fire. Rider tilted his bucket and adopted an even darker tone. “Commander. I didn’t expect you to join us.”

Heart sinking, Ahsoka turned her head to glare at Rex as he slowly approached her from behind the group of clustered clones, pushing through the crowd. His face, hidden behind his bucket, did not stop the Jedi from sensing the whirl of painful emotions emanating from him. “Rex, I can’t believe you’re with them,” she snarled, which stopped him in place.

Rex was still for a long time. He seemed to be taking in the scene before him. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling behind all the conflicting presences she could feel in the Force. “I-”

“Well then, I will have to catch you up on our plan,” Rider sneered, tossing his head carelessly toward his troops. “But for now, I think you’ll understand. Move aside, Commander.” He gestured rapidly to his men. “Finish off the Jedi in this room. Every last one of them. I’ll deal with the General.”

“No!” The Togruta shrieked again and leapt forward, throwing herself in the path of the bolts, her lightsabers casting bright arcs in front of her. She summoned her energy and pushed with the force, sending the clones sprawling. However, Rider jumped to his feet almost instantly with his DeeCee Seventeens, followed quickly by the others only moments later.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth and returned to deflecting, this time more purposefully driving the bolts towards the armoured men, who she now realized were not just from her company, but from all of them.

Despite her efforts, and their decreasing numbers, she had been mentally exhausted by her fight with the Commander and the worries caused by the disturbances in the Force. She was slowing down, bolts slipping through and grazing her shoulders and legs. Before long, the lightsabers were wrenched from her grip, jarring pain racing down her arms with each glancing blow, and she stumbled.

Somehow, she wasn’t killed at once. Rider had ceased fire once she was on her knees.

“Valiant effort, General,” the Captain sneered. “Now I see why Rex had so much respect for you. Do you see why I had to correct him?” He paced forward, and she drew her arms up in the last attempt to defend herself, though it was futile. He planted his leg firmly into her chest, a kick that sent her slamming into the polished floor.

Head spinning, Ahsoka barely made out Rider’s helmet as he loomed above her, pressing his boot painfully down on her chest, the toe resting dangerously on her throat. “Get the binders,” she heard faintly before something heavy and cool was locked around her wrists.

 _Force binders. The clones must have stolen them from the temple._ The binders had been made to strip away the Force-Sensitivity of an individual, mostly used for war prisoners or Sith. Ahsoka had never seen them in action, and she hadn’t expected to have them placed on herself- the entire world seemed blank and terrifyingly empty. She could still feel her own pain and emotions, but she couldn’t sense anything else from the people around her. It seemed lifeless and cold, just as Rider’s voice.

“The Jedi will be their own defeat,” he murmured, tapping the binders locked around her wrists with the butt of his larger DeeCee Fifteen. “Just as they nearly were during the war.” He clicked his tongue again and added more weight to the foot that was crushing her ribs. “I think you know that well. Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano.”

“Wait!” It was Rex. He appeared in the corner of the Togruta’s vision as he pushed Rider’s gun away. “Rider, don’t do this.”

The Captain scoffed, relieving some of the pressure off of Ahsoka’s chest. “Why shouldn’t I, Commander? We’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” His weapon returned to point at her face.

Rex paused to remove his helmet. Ahsoka focused her gaze on him- the familiar angles and shapes of his face, lively amber eyes and sharp features; the untouched stubble and roughly shaven head. He looked distraught. He looked like Rex. “But… I-”

“Ah, I understand.” Rider lifted his weapon and heaved it to rest on his shoulder. He stepped back and lifted his hand invitingly. “You want to be the one to kill her.”

Ahsoka met the gaze of the Commander, seeing her own horror reflected in his own. _He’s… He’s not going to do it… is he?_

“Come on, Rex,” Rider prodded, his helmet tipped as he studied his brother. “Haven’t you always wanted this chance? This is your opportunity to exact revenge for all she has done; leaving your brothers during the war without a second thought, dragging you through countless fights, letting you all struggle.” The Captain paused. “If you do this, we can show all of the Jedi what they deserve for treating us like objects. This is our one chance to stop the cruel, unfair, corrupted rule of the Order! The Senate will take control of the Republic upon their defeat, and we’ll help Senator Ringer rise to the top. Our brothers will finally get what they deserve for our faithful duty.”

Rex’s face shifted. Without the Force, Ahsoka couldn’t tell what he was thinking; all she knew was that his expression had become furious. With a shaking hand, he reached for his blaster. His eyes turned off of her face as if he couldn’t bear to see his General on the receiving end of his weapon.

“Please.” Images flashed before her eyes; of her Commander, of her Captain, of her friend. The man she’d laughed with. The man she’d cried with. “Rex. Just… forgive me. That’s all I ask.” She couldn’t bear to see him any longer and turned away.

The darkness was interrupted by a blue flash, bright even through her closed eyelids.


	30. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress caters to her duties and sends off her Apprentice for possibly the most important mission he will ever be assigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to put this chapter up on Thursday, oops. I've just been really distracted with school and now Rexsoka week, which I am participating in. Well, it is here, and I hope you enjoy.

The Empress opened her senses to the Force. It was always refreshing to lower her shields and allow the strong tendrils of the Dark Side to flow through her veins. She’d chosen Moraband for a reason- it was a beacon of all things evil and had allowed her the best connection to her ghostly mentor- not that she needed that perk any longer. Now, it was simply an empty place where she could conduct her plans in peace, without the presence of any meddling Jedi fools.

She could feel her Apprentice, preparing for his next assignment- possibly the very mission that determined the success of her future. He was understandably nervous; he knew the extent of what he had been asked, as well as the punishment for not succeeding. It was not a small task, nor a simple one, for that matter. Though she did have faith in him- she’d been training him tirelessly each day.

The next force signature was the Kaminoan, Lat Di, the only other humanoid on the entire planet. She had been placed on Skako Minor with the Skakoans, set up with a lab and the tech she needed. Then she had been given both the Empress' and her Apprentice’s DNA and was told to create life. She was here to give her report; in person, for safety reasons. The Empress hoped, for her sake, that the Kaminoan had something good to say.

With a long-suffering sigh, the Sith woman pulled herself to her feet. _I should get this done with and send my apprentice away. The Temple will be attacked soon, and I would like him to intercept that timeline._ It would keep the enemy occupied, giving him more room for error. She hoped he would not need it.

The Empress turned around the final pillar and saw the lanky Kaminoan standing in the middle of the throne room, waiting quietly as D-wing droid escorts fidgeted by her side. “Lat Di,” the woman purred, narrowing her eyes and letting herself step into full view. “I assume you have the updates for me.” Clicking her tongue, the Empress paced closer. “Now, I do have a very good reason for this.” The droids fluttered their wings as she approached like nervous avians, their sensors scanning and recognizing the sith woman as their ally. “None of this shall reach ears outside of our own, not even that insufferable Skakoan, Tambor.” The situation was far too fragile- the creation of her future apprentice was crucial. Sure, when she stretched out her premonition, the creation of that apprentice promised trouble- but she could deal with that. The good a second trainee of the Dark Side could do for he would outweigh whatever inconvenience her powers knew she would experience.

The Kaminoan nodded dutifully under her imposing glare. She was a coward. She wouldn’t strikeout. “Yes, Empress. I assume you would like to hear my progress report?”

She began when the Sith woman dipped her chin imploringly. “I have used the equipment you provided- not the highest quality, I might add- to do as you have asked. The fetus will slowly begin to grow. I predict this will merely take-”

“I have more requests to ask of you,” the Empress interrupted slyly. “But first, can you tell if the fetus has an increased midichlorian count?”

Lat Di shook her head, blinking slowly. “No, that’s quite impossible until the child is much farther into gestation. You will have to wait several standard months for it to even be possible to tell.”

Of course. But the Empress wasn’t out of ideas. “Then speed it up. I want you to modify it to have rapid ageing, just as you did with the clones.” She didn’t have nine months. She planned for a lot to happen in that time span- and she would still need time to train her apprentice.

The Kaminoan narrowed her own eyes, seemingly out of confusion. She did not question it, however. “I can do this, with more appropriate equipment. Anything else you require?”

There was one last thing she wanted to ensure- her second apprentice had to be riddled with Force-Sensitivity, of course. That was very pertinent to the plans that involved it. “I still need you to guarantee the child will be Force-sensitive. That is my priority.” She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Lat Di sighed. “That can’t be controlled, my lady. Force Sensitive genetics are rarely explored; there is no information on it, if it even is genetic.” Her eyes widened apprehensively at the hybrid’s glare. “I can grow a second child to increase the chances that one of them will be sensitive, though again, I have no control over the midichlorian count.”

“Then do that.” The Empress frowned thoughtfully. From her knowledge of the Force, passed down to her from her past life, Force-sensitive parents were likely to have a powerful child, though it wasn’t always the case. She had been a case where her Force-strong mother and normal father had conceived two powerful children. With both her and Kraith’s abilities, it was very possible that at least one of her future apprentices could grow with Force-sensitivity. “Do as I have asked. When they are ready to decant, I wish to be alerted.”

She sent the Kaminoan away again with the droid escorts and let out a quiet breath. With all the planning and scheming and very little reward, she was growing impatient. The destruction of Onderon and the retrieval of her apprentice had only offered little satisfaction. But, if she wanted her plans to come to fruition, she would have to take it slow and wait.

Before The Empress could move from her spot, the very man she intended to visit slunk from the shadows, hidden underneath a heavy, dark cloak that hid his features. “Master,” he murmured, immediately sweeping to his knee as her eyes landed on him. He’d learned quickly; he had been very willing to adapt himself to a life where he could do what he wished; though his motives had still yet to be puzzled out.

“Perfect timing,” the hybrid woman purred, gesturing for him to stand. “I assume you have made the proper preparations for your mission?”

He dipped his head deftly. “Of course, my Empress. I will not forget the plan. I am aware of every detail and operation. It will go smoothly.”

_Confident,_ the Sith woman noticed with amusement. This was his first mission that she would not watch over, and perhaps one of the very most important; if he failed, there would be no safety nets or second chances. If he failed, and he somehow managed to come crawling back to his Master, she knew she wouldn’t give him another. But, he had proven himself before; he had learned quickly, gathered skill and power and, most importantly, was ever so determined to please the Empress. “Then go, my apprentice. The pieces of the operation are in place. You know your orders.” There was passion behind his motives, and directed just right, he would become very, very useful.

The Apprentice dipped his head low again, but the Empress caught his chin and gently tilted it to look up at her, her gaze boring into his dark face. The scars there caught the faint light, ugly and pale against his smooth brown skin, remnants of his past life. He stared back at his Master with a worshipful gleam, though he kept his face expressionless.

“Don’t fail me.” She dropped his face with the final order and he slunk away. While he was completing his task, a certain event would take place at the temple, if her visions were correct. He should be able to sneak past the Jedi’s defences and plant the weapon in the centre of their building, under their very noses. If the Techno Union had followed her order, that weapon would be the very item that would secure her a chance at wiping out the Jedi within.

_This must work. I must show my fury; the defeat of the Jedi will only guarantee the defeat of my brother._ But for now, she had more to accomplish. Her future would take many long days of tireless effort, but with the entire path laid out before her, she knew she would take any measure to ensure it played out as planned.


End file.
